La noche mas larga
by wolf19881
Summary: Una noche eso es lo que tiene una sola noche para salvar a los suyos y redimirse de sus pecados ¿lo lograra o fracasara como todos esperan? ¿quien es mas fuerte su sed de venganza o el amor hacia su familia? nadie lo save aun pero lo que si sabemos es que va a ser una noche muy larga
1. Chapter 1

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos lectores seguro que alguno o alguna de vosotros/as a oído hablar de mi soy wolf19881 miembro y seguidor de esta gran pagina y estoy aquí para presentaros el que espero que sea mi relato de redención como me gusta llamar a este aunque claramente ese no es el titulo ya que seria un poco soso ¿no? jejejejejejeje valla lo siento que me voy por las ramas a lo que iba. Como alguno/a ya sabrá hace tiempo hice el que fue mi primer relato vasado en una famosa saga de videojuegos me esforcé mucho y puse todo el corazón y el alma en cada palabra que puse en el pero por desgracia a nadie pareció gustarle solamente a una persona solo a una a la cual siempre estaré agradecido por su apoyo. Debido a esto y a diversos dilemas en mi vida privada incluso pensé en dejar de escribir pero esa persona me dijo que no debía rendirme y que hiciera algo especial algo que realmente me entusiasmara a volver a escribir pero no se me ocurría nada. Entonces por diversos acontecimientos encontré un relato maravilloso Frozen Heart de predalienway que me cautivo desde el principio hasta el fin y hay fue donde mi mente fue un cumulo de ideas me puse en contacto con su autor y le pedí permiso para poder usar su relato como base para el mío a lo que estés accedió encantado y también le pedí que junto a mi querida amiga andyhamato99 me ayudaran a escribirlo y con su ayuda nació el primero del que espero que sea de muchos otros capítulos de mi nueva historia. Y sin mas que decir os dejo para que lo disfrutéis y si todo va bien prometo que escribiré el siguiente capitulo lo antes que me sea posible muchas gracias y no vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Posdata: muchas gracias predalienway por ayudarme con esto y por dejarme usar tu historia como base y muchas gracias a ti andy tu si que eres una amiga.**_

Transilvania considerada por muchos la verdadera capital de Rumania es un tierra donde han nacido muchas de las leyendas de monstruos mas famosas del mundo leyendas con las que todos hemos crecido pero a fin de cuentas no eran mas que eso cuentos que nos contaban nuestros padres de pequeños para hacer que nos portáramos bien ¿o quizás no?. Seguros que todos os preguntareis ¿que demonios esta diciendo este tío? ¿esta sugiriendo q seres como Frankenstein o la Momia son reales? seguramente hace algunos años todos habrían creído que estaba como una cabra de no ser por que lo que digo es tan verdad como que el día es noche. Hace muchos años mucho antes atrás un hombre que acababa de perder a personas que le eran muy queridas para el por culpa de la ignorancia y el miedo del ser humano construyo un refugio para proteger a la persona mas querida para el su hija. En este idílico refugio la chica creció feliz y siempre rodeada del cariño y afecto de su padre y los amigos de este a los que consideraba su familia pero al hacerse mayor la chica deseaba conocer el mundo mas allá de su hogar. Pero su padre temeroso de perderla a ella también la engaño para hacerle creer que el mundo exterior y aquellos que lo habitaban eran horribles y peligrosos y así consiguió lo que quería que su pequeña la niña de sus ojos no se fuera nunca de su lado donde siempre estaría protegida, pero el destino tenia otros planes. Por culpa de su engaño hacia ella hizo que en sus vidas llegar un joven alegre y vivaz a su refugio secreto que cambiaria no solo sus vidas sino las del resto del mundo, al principio el sobre protector padre intento ocultar al joven y hacer que se marchara antes de que su hija lo viera pero nuevamente el destino intervino. Vasto una simple mirada entre ellos para darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, después de muchos sucesos sucedió lo que tenia que suceder y acabaron juntos como siempre debió ser e hizo que aquel lugar que siempre había estado oculto al resto del mundo fuera rebelado a este junto con otra gran revelación, que los monstruos existían pero no eran como nos los describían las leyendas y cuentos sino seres que a pesar de que podían ser diferentes a los humanos incluso dar miedo también sentían amaban o lloraban como cualquiera de ellos. Ya han pasado algunos años desde aquellos días y las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces la gente a aceptado la existencia de los monstruos sigue habiendo discrepancias por supuesto pero en general hay paz. Ahora volvamos nuestra mirada al lugar donde este mundo idílico comenzó me refiero como no al Hotel Transilvania, hay en el vestíbulo podemos ver al director del hotel el legendario Conde Dracula siempre con su presencia impecable yendo de un lugar a otro del hotel asegurándose de que todo valla como tiene que ir. Pero estos días el hotel había cerrado al publico tanto a monstruos como a humanos ¿la razón? para saberla tendremos que remontarnos una semana atrás.

 _ **flashback.**_

El conde se encontraba en su habitación únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna y los candelabros de plata con velas blancas repartidos por la habitación sentado en su sillón favorito del siglo diecinueve tapizado en negro con el cuerpo hecho de bronce leyendo un libro que le había regalado su yerno Jonathan por navidad El código Da Vinci. Esa era una de las contadas ocasiones en las que el conde se tomaba una noche sabática y quería aprovecharla y relajarse como nunca se lo permitía o eso pretendía hasta que de repente el teléfono en forma de calavera empezó a sonar como un condenado sacándolo de su momento de paz. El conde de mala gana cerro el libro se levanto del sillón dejo el libro sobre el y se dirigió a una pequeña mesita de noche de estilo renacentista al lado de su ataúd donde estaba el teléfono y este con expresión molesta y voz de desagrado lo descolgó y contesto.

Dracula: ¿No deje muy claro que hoy no quería que nadie me molestase?

Recepcionista: Siento molestarlo conde pero han llegado unas personas al hotel y solicitan una reunión con usted.

Dracula: Diles que vuelvan mañana y les atenderé gustosamente pero hoy es mi noche libre y no quiero que nadie me moleste-dijo en su ya conocido tono sereno y calmado a la vez que intimidante y autoritario.

Recepcionista: Ehhh...no creo que sea buena idea conde de hecho en mi humilde opinión debería bajar aquí de inmediato- dijo en tono calmado pero lleno de temor ya que lo ultimo que quería era enfadar al conde.

Dracula: Ahhh...esta bien diles que bajare enseguida- un segundo después colgó el teléfono y adopto su ya famosa pose de molestia odiaba que uno de los pocos días libes que tenia debía venir alguien a fastidiárselo pero que remedio cuando llevas un hotel nunca te puedes desentender del todo. En cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba en el vestíbulo justo al lado del recepcionista que pego un salto del susto que le había dado.

Dracula: ¿Haber quienes son esos visitantes tan importantes como para que me molestes en mi noche de descanso?- entonces el recepcionista aun recuperándose del susto señalo con el dedo índice que mirara hacia el vestíbulo y así lo hizo y la cara del conde paso de la seriedad al asombro absoluto con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

En el centro del vestíbulo rodeados por el personal del hotel y por mucho huéspedes curioso se encontraban ni mas ni menos que los guardianes protectores de todos los niños del mundo y de este en general. Decir que sus ojos no creían lo que veían era quedarse corto estaba totalmente paralizado por la impresión pues en toda su larga vida el conde se hubiera imaginado que unos seres tan importantes y poderosos como los guardianes vendrían a su hotel ya que no se dejaban ver muy a menudo por los monstruos y mucho menos por los humanos ya que solo los podían ver aquellos que creen en ellos lo cual hizo hacerse una pregunta crucial ¿que motivos les había traído al hotel?. Por su parte los guardianes se encontraban sacándose fotos y firmando autógrafos a todas esas personas y monstruos que les rodeaban mientras el conde había conseguido recomponerse de la impresión inicial y ahora se dirigía con paso lento pero seguro hacia la multitud parándose a tan solo unos metros de esta.

Dracula: Muy bien amigos dejen de atosigarles y vuelvan todos a sus quehaceres gracias gracias- dijo con tono autoritario pero afable haciendo que la multitud se disipase no sin evidentes signos de indignación hasta que finalmente el conde se encontraba frente por frente de los guardianes, el conde estaba a punto de hablar hasta que Norte o mas conocido como Papa Noel se abalanzo sobre el envolviéndolo con sus poderoso brazos dándole un afectuoso, y doloroso, abrazo.

Norte: ¡Conde Dracula es un gran honor conocerle en persona mi querido amigo!- dijo mientras lo levantaba unos palmos del suelo.

Hada: Ehhh Norte lo estas ahogando- Dijo con voz de pena mientras señalaba al conde que tenia la cara morada con expresión de faltarle el aire, Norte al darse cuenta lo soltó de inmediato y se retiro rápidamente de el.

Norte: Uyyyy lo siento mucho jejejeje es... mi naturaleza- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se reía.

Todos: ¡Norte! - reprocharon el resto de los guardianes y segundos después se dirigieron a donde estaba el conde haber como se encontraba.

Hada: ¿Se encuentra bien conde no le habrá hecho daño?- dijo preocupada viendo como el conde recuperaba el color y se frotaba la espalda con las manos para aliviar el dolor que sentía.

Dracula: No...pasa nada querida...hace falta mas...que un afectuoso abrazo para hacerme... verdadero daño- dijo entrecortadamente mientras recobraba el aliento y a los pocos segundos recupero la compostura nuevamente- ¿ves? como nuevo- dijo y al momento todos se echaron a reír.

Norte: Le pido disculpas por mi euforia pero como ya e dicho antes es un gran honor conocerle Conde Dracula- se estrecharon la mano aunque mientras todos sonreían.

Dracula: El honor es todo mío contar con la presencia de los guardianes aquí en mi...- dejo de hablar de repente al fijarse en un joven de unos ventaseis años pelo corto de color blanco ojos azules una sudadera con capucha color azul con la imagen de un copo de nieve blanco en la espalda guantes sin dedos color blanco pantalones marón claro por encima de los tobillos y unas zapatillas deportivas sin cordones del mismo color que la sudadera así es no era otro que Jack Frost el espíritu del invierno y en cuando el conde lo vio paso de la serenidad a la ira absoluta **(nota: no os enfadéis conmigo es solo que me pareció buena idea darle a Jack un aspecto un poco mas maduro nada mas sin que perdiera su esencia y seamos francos ¿que tío por muy espíritu del inverno que sea va por la nieve descalzo no tiene sentido así que bajen los tridentes las antorchas y las amenazas de muerte para luego ahora si sigan leyendo)**

Dracula: ¡TUUUUUUUUU!- grito furioso el conde al reconocer a Jack.

Jack: Oh oh estoy muer...- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que el conde se había transformado en niebla y reaparecido delante de con la pose mas amenazante y aterradora que os podáis imaginar delante de un asustado Jack Frost con las manos levantadas en señal de paz- hola Drac cuanto tiempo ¿eh? jejejejejeje- reía para no echarse a llorar del miedo que tenia.

Dracula: ¿¡COMO TIENES LA POCA VERGUENZA DE PRESENTARTE ANTE MI DESPUES DE LO QUE HICISTE MALDITO MALANDRIL!?- grito tan fuerte que todo el mundo en el hotel debió de enterarse y era raro ver al conde tan furioso dado que aunque todos sabían que no era el ser cruel y desalmado que los humanos habían descrito en libros películas y hasta videojuegos, sino todo lo contrario si se savia que era mejor no enfurecerle pues uno podía acabar muy pero que muy mal y en ese instante Jack tenia todas las papeletas para acabar así.

Jack: Vamos Drac...no seguirás enfado por lo que paso verdad...fue solo una bromita inocente jejejejejeje...- dijo cortadamente rogando mentalmente a la luna o cualquier ser que lo escuchara para que lo salvase.

Dracula: ¿¡UNA BROMITA INOCENTE!? ¿¡UNA BROMITA INOCENTE!? ¡NO SE QUE HACES AQUI PERO ACABAS DE COMETER EL MAYOR ERRO DE TU VIDA FROST! ¿¡DIME PORQUE NO DEBERIA DEJARTE SECO COMO UNA PASA EN ESTE INSTANTE!?- el conde continuaba gritando a un asustado Jack que seguía temiendo por su vida alarmando al resto de los guardianes menos a Conejo que estaba haciendo lo imposible por contener la risa ante la situación tan incomoda en la que se encontraba Jack y estaba a punto de complicarse aun mas.

Conejo: Pues lo crea o no Jack esta aquí porque es uno de nosotros un guardián- en cuanto soltó esas palabras el conde volvió a pasar de la ira absoluta a la asombro y en menos de un segundo se encontraba delante de Conejo cambiando otra vez a la pose y el rostro de antes solo que esta vez era Conejo quien rezaba mentalmente por su vida.

Dracula: ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA! ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE EL HOMBRE DE LA LUNA ELIGIO A ESTE MALANDRIL COMO GUARDIAN!? ¿¡COMO ES POSIBLE SEMEJANTE ABERRACION!? - volvió a grita el conde a Conejo pues en su mente racional no entendía como el hombre de la Luna había concedido el titulo de guardián.

Conejo: Crearme conde...que yo me e hecho esa pregunta...muchas veces- respondió entrecortadamente tragando saliva muerto de miedo.

Hada: Si no es mucha molestia ¿que es lo que le a hecho Jack para que este tan furioso con el conde?- pregunto curiosa ante la reacción del conde.

Dracula: ¿¡QUE QUE A... QUE QUE A HECHO!? ¡LA NOCHE DE OCHENTA CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI HIJA ESTE ESTUPIDO ESTABA POR AQUI Y NO SE LE OCURRIO OTRA COSA QUE PONERSE A CONGELARLO TODO!- respondió el conde que sin bajar su tono de voz.

Norte: ¿Solo eso? si es lo que hace siempre- le respondió como si nada pues todos sabían de sobra que aunque Jack era el mejor en su trabajo también era un autentico incordio cuando se lo proponía ya que había hecho en el pasado innumerable cantidad de bromas y trastadas para lograr que alguien lo viera y mas de un problema le había traído esa actitud.

Dracula: ¡CONGELO TODO EL LAGO Y HASTA LA ULTIMA TUVERIA DEL HOTEL TUVE QUE SUSTITUIRLAS TODAS! ¿¡TENEIS IDEA DE LA DE QUEJAS QUE TUBE Y EL DINERAL QUE ME COSTO SU BROMITA!?- aclaro finalmente el conde sin bajar el tono ahora entendían todos la actitud del conde.

Jack: Era verano y hacia mucho calor...así que pensé que eso refrescaría el ambiente- intento excusarse mientras daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás, concretamente hacia la entrada del hotel, pero el conde se dio cuenta se transformo nuevamente en niebla y reapareció justo enfrente de esta cortándole el paso al asustado Jack.

Dracula: ¡NO TE VAS A LIBRAR DE ESTA TE ASEGURO QUE ME VAS A PAGAR...- no pudo acabar la frase pues unas delicadas manos sujetaron con delicadeza su brazo derecho, era una hermosa joven de mas o menos la misma edad que Jack tenia el pelo largo recodifico con una cola de caballo de un rubio muy intenso una piel como de porcelana tenia unos ojos de un azul tan intenso como el cielo que les recordaba a los de su hija e iba vestida con un hermoso vestido color azul cielo de manga larga que resaltaba. En cuando el conde sintió su toque el conde dejo de mirar al asustado Jack para prestar toda su atención a la muchacha que hizo que se tranquilizase un poco y le prestase toda su atención **(nota: ¿habéis adivinado quien es ella no? jejejejeje)**.

¿?: Por favor conde disculpe las estupideces de mi marido Jack no es mala persona solo que a veces se comporta como un verdadero idiota pero le juro que no lo hace adrede ¿podría darle otra oportunidad por favor?- le dijo con la mira mas tierna que os podéis imaginar haciendo que el conde se le borrara todo rastro de ira o enfado de su cara volviera a adoptar su famosa pose serena y se le dibujara una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Dracula: Esta bien por tan encantadora señorita lo que sea- entonces coge con suavidad con su mano derecha la de la joven y le da un delicado beso haciendo que esta se ruborizase mientras un menos asustado Jack veía como el conde hacia ojitos con su esposa iba a intervenir pero esta lo fulmino con la mirada como diciendo "muévete y esta noche duermes en el sofá" a lo que este se quedo en el mismo sitio pues había alguien al que Jack le tenia mas miedo que al conde y era a su esposa- tiene mi mas sincera admiración señorita...

¿?- Elsa...Elsa Frost conde pero llámeme solo Elsa todos lo hacen jejejeje.

Dracula: Elsa un hermoso nombre para una hermosa joven- respondió alegre y cordial mente- como decía tiene mi mas sincera admiración señorita Elsa si es capaz de estar casada con Jack Frost

Elsa: Muchas gracias conde se hace lo que se puede- respondió riendo jovialmente

Dracula: ¿Sabes querida que tienes el mismo nombre que una famosa reina que gobernó el reino de Arendelle hace mucho tiempo?- comento el conde mientras le ofrecía su brazo para que lo acompañara.

Elsa: ¿En serio? ¿no le importaría contármela verdad conde?- dijo Elsa amablemente mientras se agarraba al brazo del conde y este la guía a ella y al resto de los guardianes a una pequeña mesa redonda de abeto de estilo medieval rodeada por unos hermosos sillones renacentistas de madera de nogal y tapizados en con vinilo color crema junto a la gran chimenea que hay en el vestíbulo mientras le va contando a Elsa la historia de la reina de Arendelle seguido de cerca por los demás guardianes y un celoso Jack Frost que luchaba contra el arranque de celos que tenia mientras lo demás hacían lo imposible por no echarse a reír ante la situación.

Elsa: Una historia increíble conde- decía riendo haciendo que a Jack le empezaran a salir humo por las orejas.

Dracula: Gracias querida de hecho hicieron una película hace unos años la cual vi con mi nieto y mis sobrinos pequeños- añadió este sin dejar de sonreír.

Elsa: ¿Y que le pareció?.

Dracula: Muy bonita y entretenida para los niños en mi humilde opinión ¿usted también la a visto querida?.

Elsa: Si la vi hace poco con mi familia y debo decir que los que la hicieron un buen trabajo pero creo que me sacaron un poco gorda ¿no cree usted conde?- soltó como si nada con una sonrisa picarona.

Dracula: Pues yo creo que la sacaron muy...¿¡QUUUUUUEEEEEE!?¿me esta diciendo que usted es...es?- fue incapaz de terminar la frase por la impresión.

Elsa: Pues si- le soltó como si nada.

Dracula: ¿¡Pero...como!?- expreso su sorpresa el conde.

Elsa: Es una historia muy larga y estaré encantada de contársela en cuanto hablemos del asunto que nos a traído hasta su maravilloso hotel- respondió ella haciendo que el interés del conde creciera aun mas si cavia.

Dracula: De acuerdo querida estaré encantado de escucharla cuando llegue el momento- contestó sonrientemente el conde mientras ofrecía asiento en los cómodos sillones a sus distinguidos huéspedes.

Norte: Una vez mas le pedimos disculpas por presentarnos sin avisar conde sabemos que hoy era su noche libre- dijo Norte intentando disculparse nuevamente con su anfitrión.

Dracula: No os preocupéis por eso pues dudo que lo halláis hacho sin una buena razón ¿me equivoco?- aclaro el conde mientras sujetaba una taza de te ingles que uno de los zombis del servicio había traído para ellos.

Hada: No no se equivoca conde- respondió Hada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te- no solemos dejarnos ver mucho incluso después de que se rebelara al mundo la existencia de los seres mágicos pero la situación lo precisa- termino de decir en un tono algo serio algo extraño en ella.

Dracula: Muy bien ¿cual es motivo que os a traído hasta aquí exactamente?- pregunto sin soltar su taza el conde algo nervioso pues pensaba que podía ser algo malo.

Conejo: Vera conde ayer a estas horas estábamos reunidos en el taller de Norte discutiendo algunos temas relacionados con nuestras respectivas festividades y otros temas relacionados con nuestras obligaciones como guardianes...- explico Conejo de forma respetuosa algo verdaderamente raro en el y habría seguido de no ser por que alguien lo interrumpió.

Jack: ¿Desde cuando eres tan educado con alguien conejito?- se burlo Jack ganándose una mirada asesina de todos los presentes pero la que mas miedo le dio fue la de su esposa esta vez como diciendo "esta noche duermes en el sofá" que hizo que se callara de inmediato **(Nota: el que luego digan de que los hombres son los que mandan en este mundo es ciego y sordo o un machista seamos claros las mujeres son las que mandan pues son mas listas y cuando quieren mas malas que nosotros y posen atributos que nosotros no seamos francos por una vez y ante esa verdad no ha discusión que valga ¿no? jejejejejejeje)**.

Hada: ...El caso...es que en ese momento recibimos un mensaje de Hombre de la Luna- termino de decir ganándose toda la atención del conde.

Dracula: ¿A si...y cual?.

Norte: Que a elegido a un nuevo guardián.

Dracula: Ya veo...¿¡QUUUUUUEEEEE!?- fue lo que contesto el conde al momento que Elsa se la tapaba.

Elsa: Baje la voz no queremos que lo sepa nadie aun- le pidió esta y este asintió como diciendo que si y esta le lo soltó.

Dracula: Perdón pero...guaaau no me esperaba algo así la verdad- respondió el conde algo avergonzado por su aptitud de hacia un momento.

Norte: Es comprensible conde ya que cuando elige un nuevo guardián suele ser señal de que una gran amenaza se cierne sobre este mundo en especial sobre los niños que son a los que nosotros vigilamos- aclaro el.

Dracula: ¿Eso quiere decir de que algo malo va a pasar?- pregunto el conde alarmado pero en tono muy sereno a la vez.

Norte: jajajajajajaja no tranquilo conde créame que si hubiera alguna amenaza mi panza seria la primera en darse cuenta jajajajajajaja- respondió sin dejar de reír mientras se frotaba su gran panza.

Dracula: Ya...¿y que tiene que ver eso conmigo y con mi hotel?- pregunto sin tapujos.

Elsa: Vera conde el caso es que el nombramiento de un guardián es un acontecimiento muy importante pero en este caso es un tanto especial- explico Elsa.

Dracula: ¿En que querida?.

Elsa: Vera el nuevo guardián no solo es un espíritu bueno y tiene su propia festividad sino que además aunque no es un monstruo esta fuertemente ligado a ellos- explico ganándose toda la atención de su anfitrión

Dracula: ¿Acaso estas diciendo querida...que el muevo guardián es un monstruo?-pregunto el conde aunque ya se olía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

Hada: No exactamente conde como le a dicho Elsa es un espíritu no un monstruo pero esta fuertemente ligado tanto al mundo de los espíritus como al de los monstruos y como el resto de nosotros al de los humanos.- termino de explicar.

Norte: La cuestión es que es un acontecimiento importante dado que hacia mucho tiempo que no había sido nombrado un nuevo guardián y deseamos dar una ceremonia de nombramiento como es debida- explico norte haciendo que al conde se le dibuje una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Dracula: ¿Acaso...me estáis pidiendo que...que...

Elsa: Así es conde queremos celebrar el nombramiento oficial del nuevo guardián aquí en su magnifico hotel- respondió alegremente ante la mirada estupefacta de su anfitrión.

Por su parte el conde no acababa de creerse todo lo que acababa de pasar esa noche hace apenas media hora acababan de interrumpir su noche libre y ahora había conocido a los guardianes entablado amistad con ellos y le habían dicho que deseaban celebrar el nombramiento de un nuevo guardián en su hotel demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

Todos: ¿¡Y bien que dice!?- preguntaron todos los guardianes ansiosos por su respuesta.

Dracula: Pues...¡SI!...¡SI CLARO QUE SI!- respondió ante el jubilo de sus distinguidos huéspedes.

Elsa: Estupendo conde sabia que lo aria.

Hada: Bien bien bien que bien.

Elsa y Hada: Muchas gracias conde- le dicen al unisonó al tiempo que ambas le dan un tierno beso en señal de agradecimiento en las mejillas Elsa en la derecha y Hada en la izquierda haciendo que el conde se pusiera mas rojo que un tomate maduro y se le dibujara la sonrisa mas grande que os podáis imaginar mientras que el resto de los guardianes se reía ante la expresión del conde exceptuando a Jack que estaba haciendo lo imposible por contener sus celos.

 _ **fin del flashback.**_

Y con eso llegamos al día de hoy los guardianes le dijeron al conde que la ceremonia tendría lugar dentro de diez día a partir de esa misma noche por lo que se puso manos a la obra de inmediato hizo que todo el hotel fuera desalojado poniendo como escusa que tenían que realizar unas reformas importantes una escusa algo pobre pero cumplió con su cometido. Todo el personal del hotel incluidos los que se encontraban de vacaciones tuvieron que reincorporarse de inmediato dada la magnitud del evento que se iba a celebrar durante los siguientes días el hotel fue revisado palmo a palmo teja a teja habitación tras habitación arreglando todos esos problemas pequeños e insignificantes e incluso impredecibles para la gran mayoría excepto para el conde. Y mientras el se había pasado cuatro días seguidos sin dormir organizándolo todo dado que era el evento mas importante que se iba a celebrar en el hotel en toda su historia y quería que todo saliera perfecto pero todavía tenia muchas mas cosas que organizar concretamente el entretenimiento. Aparte del nombramiento tenia que organizar una fiesta por todo lo alto a la que asistirían no solo los guardianes sino también todos los espíritus del mundo pero muy a su pesar el conde en lo que se refería a fiestas estaba completamente desfasado y no podía permitirse el lujo de meter la pata así que realizo unas cuantas llamadas a unas personas que sabia que podrían ayudarle con su problema.

¿?: ¡DRAC LLEGA LA CABALLERIA!- grito a su espalda una voz que le era muy familiar se dio la vuelta y allí en la puerta del gran vestíbulo se encontraban sonrientes aquellos a los que había llamado aquellos con los que siempre podía contar y que sin dudarlo fueron corriendo a ayudarle quienes lo darían todo por el y el por ellos sin esperar nada mas que su cariño así es allí delatante estaba los que mas les importaba en la vida su gran y querida familia.

 _ **¿Que les gusto? espero que si pero seguro que a mas de uno se le quedo con la miel en los labios o eso espero pues así sabré que los veré en el próximo capitulo no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias nos vemos pronto amigos.**_


	2. Capitulo 2-Viejos rostros familia dividi

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 una vez mas aquí muy contento de poder estar una vez mas con vosotros en esta increíble pagina de relatos y tal como prometí aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de mi nueva historia y tal como prometí no e tardado demasiado en colgarlo. Debo decir que estoy muy contento pues en el poco tiempo que lleva colgado esta historia a recibido bastantes visitas y espero que haya mas pues eso me animara a seguir escribiendo y como siempre dar las gracias a mis dos buenos amigos andyhamato99 y predalienway por estar aquí conmigo ayudándome y por supuesto como no a vosotros por estar hay leyendo. Bueno sin nada mas que decir os dejo con el siguiente capitulo ¡Que lo disfruteis!**_

Hay estaban todos Frank y Eunice Wayne y Wanda que esta vez solo venían con dos de sus hijos los mas pequeños ya que el resto eran ya mayores y hacían sus vidas cosa que alivio claramente a Wayne Murray como no también vino y por una vez no había llenado todo el vestíbulo de hotel de arena junto a su novia Cleo, si por fin se atrevió a pedírselo y esta sorprendentemente acepto. Griffin también había venido y por supuesto como no su querida hija Mavis y su yerno Jonathan o Johnny como le llamaban todos este había cambiado un poco en los últimos años después de todos los problemas que pasaron con Vlad el abuelo de Mavis se dio cuenta de que mientras siguiera siendo humano su esposa y su hijo tendrían que verlo envejecer y marchitarse hasta que finalmente el moriría y ellos tendrían que vivir el resto de la eternidad lamentando su muerte y preguntándose si no podrían haber hecho las cosas de otra manera así que para evitar que aquello llegara a pasar tomo la decisión mas dura de toda su vida, renunciar a su mortalidad. Se reunió en privado con Vlad y le expreso su deseo de convertirse en vampiro para poder estar junto a Mavis Dennis Dracula y el resto de sus amigos para siempre al principio Vlad se mostro receloso con la decisión de Jonathan pero al mirarle a los ojos pudo ver fuego en ellos el fuego de un hombre que esta dispuesto a lo que sea por sus seres queridos así que finalmente acepto. Vlad transformo a Jonathan y dejo que la primera sangre que tomara fuera la suya otorgándole así un gran poder pero también hizo algo mas, durante un año Vlad entreno a Johnny para que aprendiera a controlar sus poderes y se adaptarse a su nueva condición fue duro por estar tanto tiempo lejos de los que amaba pero lo hizo por ellos cuando volvió Johnny se había convertido en un vampiro tan poderoso como su suegro podre que usaría para proteger a los que amaba. Aparte de cambiar su manera de vestir por una un poco mas oscura como ahora por ejemplo que llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta de ACDC unos vaqueros color azul y unas zapatillas de baloncesto de estilo ochentero negras con los cordones blancos y algunos detalles también en blanco **(Nota: dejad de mirarle el culo chicas la ultima vez que una de vosotras le miro el culo a Johnny Mavis...bueno no diré lo que le hizo pero os aseguro que no fue agradable así que vamos a evitar desgracias que es un hombre casado respetad eso ¿ok?** **lo ultimo que quiero es un cadáver desperdigado por aquí y ahora a seguir leyendo)**. Como e dicho aparte de ese pequeño cambio seguía siendo el mismo Johnny que era cuando lo conocieron cosa que Mavis agradeció mucho, Mavis también había cambiado pero no demasiado seguía siendo la misma chica que soñaba con ver el mundo y también seguía vistiendo mas o menos igual que siempre ahora por ejemplo llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados negrosuna camiseta de manga corta color magenta unas zapatillas como las de su marido solo que estas eran de color azul oscuro con los cordones y los detalles del mismo magenta que la camiseta y una chaqueta de cuero negro de manga larga **(nota: lo que e dicho antes también se aplica a vosotros ahora chicos no quiero problemas se que esta como un queso pero esta casada no lo olvidéis).** Como e dicho antes Mavis no había cambiado mucho solo que ahora también se había convertido en una devota esposa y una amorosa madre aunque había tenido algunos problemas ultimarte problemas que amenazaban con pasarle factura si no los arreglaba pronto pero ya iremos a eso cuando llegue el momento. Todos estaban muy contentos de volver al hotel y volver al conde pero esa alegría duro relativamente poco, en cuanto vieron al conde todos se quedaron de piedra sobre todo su hija Mavis por el aspecto que tenia su padre, los ojos rojos e hinchados el pelo alborotado y unas ojeras del tamaño de un campo de futbol desde luego estaba claro que no había dormido en varios días y por el olor...bueno ya os hacéis a la idea. En cuanto lo vieron así no se lo podían creer pues todos sabían que Dracula cuidaba muchísimo su imagen pues era su seña de identidad y al ver el aspecto tan desaliñado que tenia corrieron alarmados hacia el para ver como se encontraba.

Mavis: ¿¡Papa que te a pasado estas bien!?- pregunto alarmada ante el aspecto tan deplorable de su padre.

Dracula: ¡Hola cariño tranquila papi esta bien solo un poco...-no acabo la frase ya que el pobre se quedo dormido depile.

Johnny: Drac...¡Drac!... ¡DESPIERTA DRAC!

Dracula: ¿¡Que que!? ahhhhh eres tu Johnny me alegro de verte mochilitas jejejeje- dijo riendo intentando disimular su cansancio ante su familia.

Mavis: ¿¡Papa cuantos días llevas sin dormir!?

Dracula: No estoy seguro mi muñequita vudú creo que unos...cuatro días- respondió como si nada.

Todos: ¿¡CUATRO DIAS!?

Wayne: Ni yo habría aguantado tanto tiempo despierto y eso que aun padezco de insomnio- comento Wayne asombrado pues sabia lo que era pasarse días enteros sin poder dormir por culpa de los hiperactivos de sus hijos.

Mavis: Eso se acabo ahora mismo te vas a ir a dar un baño vas a comer algo y te vas a la cama de inmediato- dijo autoritaria su hija que no soportaba la idea de ver a su padre en ese estado.

Dracula: Pero no puedo cariño queda mucho por hacer y...

Johnny: Para eso nos has llamado ¿o no?

Dracula: Bueno si pero...

Johnny: No hay peros que valgan ahora mismo aras lo que te a dicho Mavis que nosotros nos encargamos del resto- dijo mientras su esposa y el empujaban a su suegro en dirección al ascensor.

¿?- Si no os importa yo acompañare al abuelo así me seguro de que hace lo que le decimos- dijo una voz que se correspondía con la de un joven de unos quince años de un metro setenta ojos azules un pelo pelirrojo antes rizado pero ahora lo tenia completamente alborotado **(Nota: un estilo a Tidus de Final Fantasy X)** llevaba la misma camiseta que llevaba Johnny la primera vez que vino al hotel unos pantalones vaqueros azules con unas zapatillas como las de Johnny solo que estas eran de color blanco y los cordones y detalles en negro y unas pulseras de cuero en cada muñeca.

Johnny: De acuerdo Dennis así te aseguras de que llega de una pieza ¿no cariño?- miro a su esposa esperando algún comentario o frase graciosa o irónica por su parte en vez de eso solo recibió una mirada dura dirigida hacia su hijo y este agacho la cabeza para evitar verla a lo que Johnny al ver la escena solo respondió a esta con un suspiro de resignación .

Frank: Ya a oído Drac mueve tu huesudo culo y descansa que nosotros nos hacemos cargo de todo- dijo Frank mientras empujaba a su amigo hasta la puerta del ascensor seguido por el nieto de este detrás.

Dracula: Esta bien esta bien ya me voy...- decía mientras iba entrando en el ascenso seguido por Dennis - ¿seguro que no me vais a necesitar para nada?- pregunto dándose la vuelta con la sonrisa mas inocente que pudo poner.

Todos: ¡LARGO DE AQUI DRAC!- respondieron todos fulminándolo con la mira mirada haciendo que este pusiera una mueca de resignación en el rostro.

Dennis: Vamos abuelo... esta claro que aquí no nos quien- dijo Dennis lanzando una oscura mirada hacia su madre y esta al verla simplemente aparto la mirada con el rostro serio y acoto seguido el conde presiono el botón del ascensor y la puerta se cerro entonces Johnny se puso mirando hacia todos los demás para decirles algo.

Johnny: Muy bien chicos...como ya sabéis dentro de seis días se va a celebrar el nombramiento de un nuevo guardián aquí en el hotel- empezó a explicar.

Mavis: Es sin duda alguna el acontecimiento mas importante que a albergado el hotel en toda su historia así que todo tiene que salir perfecto- continuo de decir Mavis con lo que estaba diciendo su marido.

Johnny: Drac se a encargado de que el hotel este como los chorros del oro ahora nos toca a nosotros organizar la fiesta que tendrá lugar después de la ceremonia principal.

Murray: Pues menos mal que la vas a organizar tu y no el Johnny por que si no...- intentaba ocultar la risa la rechoncha momia al recordar que en cuanto a diversión se trata Dracula era penoso la verdad sea dicha y eso que de pues de la llegada a Johnny a sus vidas se había modernizado un poco e incluso había vuelto a cantar con ellos como lo hacían antes pero aun así la diversión era una asignatura pendiente para el y lo sabia de sobra por eso llamo el primero de todos a su yerno ya que al contrario que el Johnny tenia un don natural para la diversión y podía organizar la fiesta mejor que el en ese sentido por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

Wayne: Si jejejeje es verdad ¿os acordáis cuando intento que eso tres zombis tocar en la fiesta de Mavis?- comento haciendo que todos los demás se rieran al recordar la pelea que tuvieron el Frank y Griffin, bueno llamarlo pelea seria algo suave, mas bien la paliza que le dieron a esos tres carcamales que gracias a Dios o a cierto pelirrojo se libraron de tener que soportar semejante tortura musical.

Johnny: Jejejejejeje es verdad- se rio Johnny al recordar esa época de su vida en la que conoció a la mujer de su vida y a los que serian su familia- en fin... ya hemos hablado de las tareas que aremos cada uno antes de llegar así que solo puedo deciros una cosa mas...¡VAMOS A ORGANIZAR LA MEJOR FIESTA QUE ALLA HABIDO EN TODA LA HISTORIA!- grito haciendo que todos se motivaran aun mas y lo consiguió pues todos se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras el conde y su nieto habían llegado a la planta donde estaba la habitación de este se bajaron del ascenso y empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo y mientras lo hacían el conde no pudo evitar fijarse en su nieto, que orgulloso estaba de el era un gran chico físicamente era idéntico a su padre pero tenia los mismos preciosos ojos azules que su madre y su querida esposa Marta y también había heredado lo mejor de ambos, aun recordaba como cuando nació parecía que al ser hijo de un humano y una vampiresa no habría heredado los poderes de un verdadero vampiro y la de problemas que le trajo eso sobre todo con su hija y su padre pero con el tiempo estos finalmente salieron a la luz. Ya habían pasado catorce años desde esos días y su nieto había envejecido como un humano normal hasta hace unos meses en la que su padre le dio de beber su propia sangre para que dejara de ser medio humano medio vampiro y se transformara en un vampiro completo por supuesto se le dio a elegir si hacerlo o no pues no iban a obligar al chico a hacer algo que no quería pero este de buena gana se transformo en vampiro del todo y a partir de entonces envejecería como tal. Era su orgullo la prueba viviente de que su linaje seguía vivo pero sobre todo era la representación de la decisión de la que mas orgulloso se sentía pero notaba que algo no iba bien pues el rostro de Dennis que siempre estaba lleno de alegría ahora estaba apagado y decaído e incluso ¿furioso?. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba pudo notar claramente que a Dennis le pasaba algo o le había pasado algo malo y tenia que averiguar el que ya que lo que no podía soportar era ver a sus seres queridos sufrir.

Dracula: ¿Te pasa algo campeón?- pregunto sin rodeos el conde a su nieto.

Dennis: ¿Que?...no nada nada abuelo...no es nada- respondió intentando disimular su estado de animo.

Dracula: ¿Seguro?- le pregunto arqueando la ceja y dibujando una sonrisa picara en su cara.

Dennis: (suspiro de resignación) ¿Como te diste cuenta?¿me has leído la mente o qué?- respondió y pregunto algo asombrado ante como había notado que le pasaba algo.

Dracula: Jejejeje no Dennis soy viejo eso es lo que pasa jejejeje- dijo entre risas intentando que su nieto se relajara un poco y le contara lo que le pasaba- haber dime que te pasa sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Dennis- le decía poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de su nieto intentando insuflarle el valor suficiente para que le dijera lo que le pasaba.

Dennis: Esta bien... esto es lo que paso...

 _ **flashback contado por Dennis.**_

Estábamos en casa yo acababa de volver de volar un poco para estirar las alas pues no había podido últimamente y cuando entre por la puerta me encontré a papa y a mama preparando el equipaje.

Dennis: ¿Es que nos vamos a mudar?

Johnny: Ahhhh que bien que ya llegaste no no nos mudamos si es lo que piensas.

Dennis: ¿Y porque las maletas?

Mavis: El abuelo a llamado necesita que vallamos al hotel.

Dennis: ¿Es que a pasado algo malo?

Johnny: No tranquilo hijo no pasa nada malo es que quiere que vallamos para ayudarle con un evento muy importante.

Dennis: ¿De que se trata?

Mavis: Te lo contaremos por el camino mientras ¿podrías subir a nuestro cuarto y traer la maleta roja que esta encima de la cama?

Dennis: Si claro.

Subí al segundo piso que es donde esta su habitación entre y tal como me dijo la maleta roja estaba encima de la cama la cogí por el asa y me disponía a salir cuando algo llamo mi atención, en la mesita de noche de mama vi una pequeña cajita de madera negra rectangular con la imagen de un lobo aullando tallada en la tapa solté la maleta en el suelo y me acerque a ella y con mucho cuidado la cogí. Nunca me a gustado fisgonear pero me llamo tanto la atención que al final la abrí y resulto que era una cajita de música, escuche la melodía ensimismado de lo bonita que era **(nota:** **la canción la saque de este video Yiruma-River flows in you (music box ) es un tema de un pianista japonés creo si me equivoco hacédmelo saber y escuche la canción en versión de piano y me pareció una canción tan hermosa tan llena de emoción que quise que apareciera en esta escena de la historia me pase un buen rato buscando una versión que fuera de cajita de música pero al final la encontré y al escuchar como sonaba me pareció mas que perfecta incluso mejor de lo que me había imaginado recomiendo enserio escucharla porque no os va a decepcionar y sin mas que decir a seguir leyendo)** tanto que no me di cuenta de que mama me estaba llamado y en cuanto vio de que no le respondía subió a la habitación haber que me pasaba debió de verme frente a la mesita de noche ensimismado se acerco a mi me puso la mano en el hombro haciendo que me asustara y sin querer la cajita de música se callo al suelo y se rompió. En cuanto vi lo que había hecho mama se quedo congelada en el sitio casi como si estuviera en otro mundo

Dennis: Mama...lo siento yo no quería.

No me dejo acabar la frase ya que me propino una sonora bofetada en la cara que izo que me callera al suelo y me izo un poco de sangre en el labio inferior.

Dennis: Ma...ma...

Mavis: Largo.

Dennis: Mama yo no...

Mavis: ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!

Dennis: Yo no quise...

Mavis: ¡LARGATE NO QUIERO VERTE DESGRACIADO MALDIGO EL DIA EN QUE NACISTE!

No podía crearme lo que acababa de oír sencillamente no me lo podía creer mi madre la mujer que me trajo al mundo maldijo el día en que naci aquello sin duda me dolió mas que cualquier golpe que pudiera darme sentí como el corazón se me rompía en mil pedazos pues nunca jamás espere que tales palabras saldrían de su boca. Salí de la casa corriendo derramando lagrimas sin parar mi padre me persiguió y cuando me alcanzo me pidió que volviera a casa que mama no sentía lo que había dicho que solo lo dijo por que estaba enfadada pero yo le dije que prefería mil veces estar muerto antes que compartir siquiera el mismo aire que ella así que me llevo con el tío Frank y la tía Eunice e pasado con ellos estos días hasta que vine al hotel.

 _ **fin del**_ _**flashback**_

Dennis: Y ya esta...esa es...toda la historia- termino de explicar mientras las lagrimas empezaba a caer por su rostro mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de su abuelo sin parar de llorar desconsolado.

Por otra parte el conde no se podía creer lo que su nieto le acababa de contar jamás espero que su hija fuera a decir las cosas que le dijo a su hijo y anuqué sabia el motivo de porque se había puesto de esa manera jamás espero que actuara así y por lo visto Dennis no tenia ninguna intención de perdonarla pero entonces se le ocurrió algo que quizás lo ayudara a entender le agarro el rostro para que lo mirara fijamente y con los pulgar le seco las lagrimas.

Dracula: Ven conmigo...hay algo que tienes que ver- le dijo mientras terminaba de secar las lagrimas se sus hermosos ojos.

Dennis: ¿El que...abuelo?- pregunto entrecortadamente el chico.

Dracula: Ahora lo sabrás- le respondió con seriedad

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera maciza diferente a las demás que había en ese pasillo , era la puerta de entrada a la habitación del conde, este saco una pequeña llave de bronce bastante antigua la introdujo en la vieja cerradura y la puerta se abrió mostrando la inmensa habitación. Poco había cambiado la habitación del conde en los últimos años, en realidad nada para ser francos, solo que ahora no era tan oscuro y lúgubre cosa que agrado a todos sobre todo a Dennis pues de pequeño odiaba entrar en la habitación de su abuelo por lo oscura y tétrica que le parecía de hecho esa fue la razón principal para iluminar mas la habitación. Al entrar en la habitación lo primero que le llamo la atención, ya que hacia mucho que no entraba allí, fue el enorme cuadro en la pared izquierda de la habitación en el que aprecian su abuelo junto a su difunta esposa es decir su abuela Marta completamente restaurado. Dennis jamás pudo conocer a su abuela materna ya que ella murió mucho antes de que el naciera pero su abuelo le había hablado mucho de ella en el pasado y sabia que aunque lo disimulaba o incluso lo ocultaba ante todos aun la seguía llorando incluso después de tanto tiempo.

Dracula: Era una gran mujer...

Dennis: Y muy hermosa la verdad- respondió Dennis ensimismado ante lo guapa que había sido su abuela.

Dracula : Esa era solo una de sus muchas virtudes...pero no es ese cuadro el que quiero que veas...- Dijo el conde mientras se dirigía a la pared de enfrente y se paro a apenas un metro de esta- sino este- dijo mientras alzaba el candelabro de plata con velas rojas para iluminar el cuadro que quería que su nieto viera.

Dennis curioso se puso al lado derecho de donde estaba su abuelo y pudo ver el cuadro con total claridad iluminado por la luz de las velas y en este se podía ver a una pareja joven un hombre y una mujer, la mujer tendría unos veintiocho años un cuerpo bien torneado llevaba puesto un vestido de novia del siglo diecinueve con las mangas por encima de los codos y estas el lazo de la espalda y los detalles eran de color blanco y la falda y la parte superior color champan con escote que dejaba ver algo de su generoso pecho rostro muy delicado unos labios rosados una nariz pequeña unos enormes ojos color verde esmeralda y un pelo muy largo hasta la cintura color caoba. El hombre tendría unos treinta años ojos azules pelo largo no tanto como el de la mujer de color castaño oscuro casi negro unos grandes ojos azules iba vestido con un traje de gala del siglo dieciocho de color negro con detalles en las mangas el cuello y los botones de oro llevaba una espada colgaba de la parte izquierda del cinturón pero no se distinguía muy bien la forma y ambos estaban cogidos de las manos como una pareja de recién casados. **(Nota: Haber no soy lo que se dice muy bueno en lo que a descripciones se refiere así que para ayudaros a imaginaros el retrato** **para la mujer me inspire en Bella de La bella y la bestia para el hombre me inspire en Conner de Young Justice aunque claramente no son ellos jejejejeje espero que ese pequeño detalle os ayude a imaginároslos un poco mejor y sin mas que decir a seguir leyendo).** Dennis por su parte estaba ensimismado ante aquel retrato pues nunca lo había visto antes pero a la vez parecía como si siempre hubiera estado allí era una sensación extraña.

Dennis: ¿...Quienes son abuelo?- pregunto Dennis a su abuelo y al mirarlo para que le respondiera este estaba mirando hacia otro lado concretamente hacia el suelo dándole la espalda cubierto por una extraña sombra que le envolvía y aunque intentaba disimularlo se veía claramente una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

Dracula :...El joven...se llamaba Adrian...Lubode...Tepes...Draculea...y la joven...se llamaba Elizabeth... Farenheights...- respondió el conde entrecortadamente con la voz cargada de dolor tapándose la cara con la mano izquierda intentando apartar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Dennis:...¿¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!?...¿¡me estas diciendo que el hombre del retrato es...es...

Dracula: Así es Dennis...es mi hijo mayor...y su esposa...ese retrato es del día...de su boda- respondió el conde tratando de contener las lagrimas pero le fue inútil.

Dennis por su parte no salía de su asombro y no era para menos pues nunca se espero que las personas que veía en aquel retrato fueran sus tíos el hermano mayor de su madre y la esposa de este nunca se imagino de que su madre tuviera un hermano y mucho menos una cuñada, al volver a mirar nuevamente el retrato confirmo lo que su abuelo le había dicho ya que los ojos de su tío Adrian y los de su madre eran del mismo color azul y también se parecían bastante físicamente hablando y mientras seguía mirando el retrato por su mente pasaron muchas preguntas preguntas a las que su abuelo no tardaría en contestar.

Dracula: La cajita de música fue un regalo que le hizo tu tío a tu madre poco después de nacer y adema...y además es...el único recuerdo que tiene tu madre de su hermano- explico el conde que por su parte había conseguido recobrar la compostura y secarse las lagrimas de sus cansados ojos poniéndose al lado de su nieto mientras ambos seguían mirando el retrato de la pareja aunque el conde seguía teniendo la misma expresión de pena y culpa en su rostro.

Dennis: ¿El único recuerdo? abuelo ¿no me estarás diciendo que...- no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta pues temía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

Dracula: Por desgracia...si Dennis...ellos dos murieron hace ya mucho tiempo...- le respondió mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras se le escapaban.

Dennis: ¿Pero...como y... y porque?

Dracula:...Eso no importa Dennis...forma parte del pasado...y es mejor dejarlo atrás...

Dennis:...

Dracula: No apruebo lo que hizo y te dijo tu madre Dennis pero quiero que entiendas cual fue el motivo de porque reacciono de esa manera- seguía hablando mientras su nieto asentía con la cabeza como diciendo que si- anuqué tu yo y todos incluso ella sabemos que a fue un desafortunado accidente cuando rompiste la cajita de música para ella debió de ser como si perdiera a su hermano nuevamente y dijo cosas que no sentía pero su dolor y su cólera fueron mas fuertes que su amor de madre- siguió hablando el conde tratando de hacer ver al chico mas allá de su dolor o su rabia pero fue en vano.

Dennis: ¿¡Y que esperas que haga dime!? ¿¡que lo olvide y agá como si no hubiera pasado nada!? lo siento pero no esto no se lo perdonare ni hablar- respondió duramente mientras con la cabeza agachada se dirigía a salir de la habitación llego a la puerta la abrió y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir se paro se dio la vuelta y miro a su abuelo col los ojos llenos de lagrimas y con una mirada cargada de dolor- siento mucho que estén muertos abuelo deberás que lo siento y lamento enormemente lo que hecho aunque no fuese queriendo...pero eso no le da derecho a decirme las cosas tan horribles que me dijo por mucho que sea mi madre y por mucho que digas que no sentía lo que decía...y te juro...con todo el dolor de mi corazón que se puede ir el mundo al infierno antes que perdonarla- luego de decir eso se dio la vuelta salió de la habitación dando un tronador portazo dejando a un consternado Dracula solo en esta con sus pensamientos.

Este era un problema que debía solucionar y rápido o la historia volvería a repetirse y eso era algo que no iba a permitir ni muerto no dejaría que pasara otra vez ahora se lavaría pediría que le trajeran algo de comer y se acostaría y mañana cuando despertase arreglaría este problema fuera como fuera el odio entre un padre y un hijo es algo que ya vivió antes en su familia y no dejaría que sucediera mas pero eso tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

 _ **¡SORPRESA! ¿os a gustado? espero que si quería hacerlo mas largo pero así os mantengo a la espera y con la miel en los labios jejejejeje que malo soy muajajajajajajaja...como habréis comprobado en este capitulo e hecho algunos pequeños guiños a la película de Hotel Transilvania 2 que pronto será extremada en todo el mundo como a la series Castelvania o Final Fantasy las míticas sagas de videojuegos espero que los dueños no me denuncien ni nada de eso que estoy pelao de dinero pero bueno siempre puedo hacharles a lo perros guardianes para que les muerdan el culo jajajajajajaja. Y ahora seguro que alguno se preguntara ¿quien será el nuevo guardián?¿podrá Dracula arreglar los problemas entre Dennis y Mavis? y yo os digo paciencia dejad de pensar en lincharme para que os lo diga que pronto llegaran las respuestas así que bajad las horcas y las antorchas y sed paciente pronto todo quedara claro...¿o quizás no? nos vemos pronto muajajajajajajajajajajaja.**_


	3. Capitulo 3- Secretos por desvelar un zin

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga en el cual os espera mas de una sorpresa pero para saberlas tendréis que leer para averiguarlas. Una vez mas quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido mi historia en especial a mi querida amiga andyhamato99 y mi buen amigo predalienway por su apoyo y sin mas que decir aquí os lo dejo ¡que os aproveche! y no os olvidéis dejar vuestros comentaros y sugerencias**_

Dennis estuvo deambulando por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo durante un buen rato recordando la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo sin poder sacarse de la cabeza la imagen del retrato de sus difuntos tíos y las palabras tan duras que le había dicho a su abuelo, no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho sino de a quien se lo había dicho pues esas palabras tendría que habérselas dicho a su madre no a el. Cada vez que la recordaba a Dennis le hervía la sangre y la ira se apoderaba de el de solo pensar en cruzársela no quería ni verla pero sabia que tarde o temprano se tendría que encontrar con ella y no le apetecía para nada y por otro lado solo estaría en el hotel unos días por lo que tendría que volver a casa ya que su tío Frank y su tía Eunice pronto celebrarían su aniversario de boda y querían hacer un viaje por el mundo y no podía quedarse con ellos pero tampoco tenia intención de volver a casa. Por otra parte su padre solo lo había dejado irse por lo que había pasado pero sabia que querría arreglar las cosas entre ellos y como ya le dijo a su abuelo se podía ir el mundo al infierno antes que eso pase. No sabia que hacer la cabeza le iba a estallar necesitaba alejar su mente de todo aquello pues sentía que se iba a volver loco y como por arte de magia llego la solución, sin darse cuenta de como había llegado a la biblioteca era una de las alas mas grandes del hotel con las paredes llenas de estantes repletos de toda clase de libros y para colmo hoy estaba completamente vacía pensó que le había tocado la lotería un sitio tranquilo donde alejarse de sus problemas. A Dennis siempre le había gustado estar aquí era una de sus alas favoritas del hotel y siempre que venia se ponía a leer algún que otro libro que le gustara o simplemente por leerlo pero en ese momento buscaba algo para alejar su mente de todos aquellas cosas desagradables que le habían pasado últimamente pero no encontraba nada que le apeteciera leer. Se paso un buen rato mirando por las estanterías buscando pero nada no encontraba nada que le interesase frustrado se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas de maderas con respaldar que había repartidas por toda la biblioteca con el cuello apoyado sobre el respaldar y la cabeza mirando hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados soltando un fuerte suspiro de resignación. Entonces al abrir los ojos en lo alto de una de las estanterías creyó haber visto algo se levanto de la silla adopto su forma de murciélago y voló hasta lo alto de esta para ver que era y en efecto sus ojos no le engañaron había algo allí arriba, fuera lo que fuera era bastante grande y estaba envuelto en con una tela color marfil bastante vieja y por el lugar en el que estaba quien fuera el que lo había puesto allí no quería que lo encontraran. Con sus pequeñas patas agarro el extraño paquete y con sumo cuidado de que la tela no se rompiera lo bajo hasta dejarlo encima de una mesa de madera que había cerca de la estantería y cuando vio que el paquete estaba bien recobro su forma humana agarro la silla en la que antes se había sentado la coloco enfrente de esta y volvió a sentarse en esta. Miro hacia un lado y hacía otro para asegurarse de que no hubiera entrado nadie allí mas y en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no había entrado nadie a molestarlo poso su atención en el extraño paquete, la tela era muy vieja y estaba llena de polvo poco a poco fue desenvolviendo la tela para ver que era lo que contenía y al cabo de un minuto quito el ultimo pliegue por fin descubrió con asombro que era. Era un libro pero no un libro cualquiera media unos treinta centímetros de largo por veinticinco de ancho y unos veinte de grosor estaba encuadernado en cuero negro con los bordes de la portada y la contraportada decorados con una hilera de plata de un centímetro de ancho no tenia lomo todo el libro estaba unido por lo que parecía ser un enorme cilindro de plata con dos pequeños zafiros amarillo intenso en cada extremo y en el centro de la portada se encontraba la imagen hecha en relieve de la cabeza de un amenazante lobo mostrando sus enormes dientes hecho también de plata y los ojos estaban decorados también como el cilindro con dos zafiros color amarillo intenso y estaba cerrado con una especie de cierre en forma de zarpa también hecho de plata. Era una obra de arte desde luego no era un libro convencional debió de pertenecer a alguien importante Dennis empezó a mirarlo por todos lados buscando haber si por casualidad aparecía el nombre del dueño y fíjate por donde si aparecía, en la parte superior de la contraportada escrito en plata estaba el nombre del dueño del libro _"Este es el diario de_ _Adrian Lubode Tepes Draculea"_. Decir que se había quedado mudo era quedarse corto no se lo podía creer aquel libro no era otra cosa que el diario personal de su difunto tío, desde que su abuelo le había rebelado su existencia se había preguntado que clase de persona había sido su tío y delante de sus narices se encontraban las respuestas a todas las preguntas que podía hacerse sobre el pero por desgracia haba un pequeño problema, el libro estaba cerrado a cal y canto con llave. En el centro del dorso de la zarpa había un orificio con la forma de cruz pometeada **(Nota: no me lo estoy inventando deberás que hay un tipo de cruz que se llama así anuqué desconozco si tiene algún significado si soy sincero pero me gusto al verla y pensé que seria una buena forma para la llave bueno solo quería aclarar eso a seguir leyendo).** Dennis no podía creer su mala suerte tenia las respuestas a sus preguntas al alcance de su mano y sin embargo no podía obtenerlas si no tenia la llave que habría el diario, frustrado se dispuso a abrirlo por la fuerza es decir rompiendo el cierre y estaba a punto de hacerlo de no ser por que algo lo detuvo. De repente un extraño olor casi imperceptible incluso para el buen olfato de un vampiro llego a su nariz era un olor fuerte como a agrio empezó a mirar a todos lados buscando de donde procedía ese olor y para su sorpresa procedía del diario. Extrañado de por que olía así uso una habilidad que le había enseñado su abuelo la visión vampírica que le permitía ver atreves de ciertos objetos e incluso a través de seres vivos algo así como una visión de rayos x para ver si había algo raro en el diario y si lo había de hecho era algo que no se esperaba resulta que el diario estaba protegido ¿como? pues de una forma curiosa. Dentro del cilindro que unía las partes del diario había un frasco de cristal de la misma forma alargada que este solo que un poco mas pequeño como dos o tres centímetros mas o menos lleno hasta arriba de liquido con un pequeño alambre de cobre atado en el centro de este que recorría toda la contraportada por dentro hasta llegar al mecanismo de la cerradura. Dennis olio mas detenidamente el cilindro para ver si podía averiguar que era lo que contenía y al hacerlo descubrió que era vinagre y entonces dedujo de que se trataba, el cable estaba atado al mecanismo de la cerradura si esta era abierta con la llave no pasaba nada pero si se intentaba forzar la cerradura o romper el cierre el cable se tensaría este rompería el frasco de cristal liberando el vinagre que se filtrarían por unas aberturas alargadas que tenia el cilindro y se derramarían en las paginas destruyendo su contenido. Era un sistema de seguridad bastante rebuscado pero muy ingeniosa la verdad pues estaba diseñado para que solo aquel que tuviera la llave pudiera abrirlo sin peligro a destruir lo que hubiera escrito en el, y aunque ahora estaba mas frustrado que antes por no poder saciar su curiosidad Dennis si debía admitir que era un buen sistema anti cotillas pero eso le hizo hacerse la pregunta del millón ¿donde demonios estaba la llave?. El único que quizás podría saberlo era su abuelo e incluso puede que el la tuviese o supiera donde la guardase su tío antes de su muerte pero no sabia como preguntárselo, de todas formas tenia que hablar con el de nuevo para pedirle disculpa por como le hablo pero no era el momento pues seguro que estaría durmiendo y así frustrado agarro el diario lo volvió a envolver con la tela y salió de la biblioteca rumbo a su cuarto a pensar en una disculpa y en una manera de preguntarle lo de la llave, su curiosidad tendría que esperar un poco mas. Mientras tanto en la planta baja del hotel todos estaban de un lado a otro revisándolo todo Frank y los chicos estaban mirando que canciones tocarían en la fiesta mientras sus mujeres estaban en la cocina ayudando al nuevo chef una gárgola llamada Gerónimo **(Nota: no os riais...mucho que sus padres no lo querían demasiado jejejejeje)** que había sido uno de los antiguos ayudantes de Quasimodo el conde le dio el puesto después de despedir a Quasimodo y echarlo del hotel por todos los problemas que causo aunque antes de irse juro que se vengaría y que el primero de todos seria Johnny pues le consideraba responsable directo de su despido. Mientras Johnny lo organizaba todo lo mejor que podía pero aunque no lo reflejaba llevaba una gran pena encima de sus hombros, desde lo del incidente de la cajita de música Dennis había estado durmiendo en casa de Frank y Eunice ya que se había negado en rotundo en volver a casa y mucho menos a hacer las paces con su madre. En cuanto a Mavis cuando recobro la razón después de ese arranque de ira y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho fue a toda velocidad a casa de Frank y Eunice para intentar hablar con Dennis pero este se negó en rotundo a verla y debido a esto estaba muy deprimida aunque hacia lo imposible por disimularlo. Se sentía como una autentica basura como si fuera la peor madre de todo el mundo por haberle hecho eso a su hijo, sabia que no había roto la cajita de música a propósito que fue un accidente pero cuando la vio así simplemente la ira fue mas fuerte que ella haciéndola reaccionar de la peor manera y ahora se temía que su hijo no llegara a perdonarla peor aun que incluso llegara a odiara. Johnny conocía mejor que nadie a su esposa y sabia que no había ni una pizca de maldad en todo su ser pero que al igual que su padre si se enfadaba que Dios te coja confesado aunque debía de admitir que esta vez se había pasado. Dennis era un buen chico cariñoso buen estudiante no daba problemas mas que los típicos de su edad tal y como los dio el a sus padres pero en general era el tipo de hijo con el que todos sueñan pero muy pocos llegan a tener y por eso esta situación le tenia en vela tenia que hacer algo o su familia lo que mas quería en este mundo y por la cual había renunciado a tanto acabaría por derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes. Mientras andaba perdido en sus pensamientos y tareas Johnny no se percato de que habían llegado al hotel unas visitas inesperadas.

¿?: ¿Mucho trabajo?- dijo una voz a su espalda haciendo que se diera la vuelta de inmediato y al hacerlo se quedo paralizado al ver a quien pertenecía esa voz.

Johnny: ¿¡JACK FROST!?- grito atónito al ver al espíritu del invierno.

Jack: ¡Ese soy yo el guapísimo y carismático Jack Frost en carne y hueso! ¿¡alguien quiere un autógrafo!?- decía mientras ponía las manos en la cintura y sacaba pecho vamos la típica pose que pone Superman alimentando su ego hasta que una suave y delicada mano le dio una sonora colleja.

¿?: Deja de estar presumiendo cara de chiste.

Jack: Auch...¿no puedes dejarme que me luzca un poco verdad Elsa?- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte de la nuca donde su esposa le dio la colleja.

Elsa :Si te quieres lucir de verdad espera a que estemos los dos asolas- le dijo coquetamente a su marido guiñándole el ojo y este al entender que decía se callo y soltó una sonrisa picara y burlona- Disculpa a mi marido su ego se infla con mucha facilidad- respondió Elsa a un sorprendido Johnny que tras esas palabras había conseguido recobrar la compostura tras el shock inicial.

Johnny: Oh no no no no no pasa nada es solo que me e pase parte de mi infancia oyendo historias sobre el espíritu del invierno pero nunca pensé que fuera real- explico con su característico tono alegre- aunque ¿ahora que lo pienso? hace unos años tampoco creía que los vampiros o los monstruos existieran- dijo provocando una gran carcajada por parte del matrimonio Frost como a el mismo.

Elsa: Eso es cierto- decía sin dejar de reír.

Jack: Si- decía secándose las lagrimas que se le escapaban de tanto reírse- tu debes de ser el famoso Johnny el primer humano que piso este hotel ¿no?

Johnny: ¡Ese soy guapísimo y carismático! ¿¡alguien quiere un autógrafo!?- Dijo imitando parte de lo que dijo Jack hacia unos momentos hasta la pose- pero claramente ya no soy lo que se dice...humano- aclaro riendo estrechándole la mano.

Elsa: Eso es verdad- exclamo devolviendo el apretón soltando una pequeña y dulce risa

Johnny: Y tu debes de ser Elsa Drac me a hablado de ti muy bien como del resto de los guardianes- le explico

Jack: ¿Y de mi te a dicho algo de mi?

Johnny: Si la verdad es que si.

Jack: ¿¡Siiiiiiiiiiii!?

Johnny: Si pero nada bueno como de malandrín para abajo- aclaro Johnny haciendo que Jack pasara de una postura de alegría y emoción a una de resignación con la cara mas larga que os podáis imaginar.

Jack: ¿Es que esa vieja gárgola no va a cambiar nunca?- exclamo sin abandonar la pose- ¿el hace ojitos con mi mujer y se lo perdono pero el no es capaz de perdonarme una mísera bromita?- pregunto dando un fuerte suspiro de resignación.

Johnny: No le hagas caso Drac puede parecer muy estricto y hasta letal pero en el fondo es un santo- explico Johnny intentando excusar a su suegro.

Jack: Siiiiiii claro toooooooodo un santo.

Johnny: Jajajajajaja bueno quizás no tanto bueno ¿a que debo el placer de la visita de dos guardianes al hotel? no es que me moleste pero todavía quedan varios días para la celebración.

Jack: Por eso mismo hemos venido.

Johnny: No te sigo ¿es que queréis adelantar o retrasar la fecha?- pregunto nuestro vampiro pelirrojo favorito algo extrañado.

Jack: ¿Que? oh no no no no es eso la fecha es la misma no te preocupes- aclaro haciendo que Johnny se relajara u poco.

Johnny: ¿Entonces por que estáis aquí?

Elsa: Sabemos que le dimos al conde un plazo muy corto para prepararlo todo así que Jack y yo hemos venido a echar una mano- explico Elsa

Johnny: Oh...¿¡y el resto de los guardianes...también han venido!?- pregunto mirando a un lado y a otro haber si los veía sobre todo a Norte ya que desde pequeño había soñado con conocer a Papa Noel.

Elsa: Ellos siempre están con sus fiestas y responsabilidades así que solo hemos venido nosotros tres- aclaro haciendo que se le dibujara una mueca de decepción en la cara- pero tranquilo tendrán que venir a la ceremonia así que tranquilo- aclaro al ver la cara de decepción de Johnny.

Johnny: Ya veo...bueno si es el caso toda ayuda es bien recibida pero espera ¿habéis dicho tres? ¿y quien es el tercero?- pregunto algo confuso pues solo veía a Jack y a Elsa.

Jack: ¿Que estas diciendo Johnny? ella esta justo aqu...- se callo de repente al darse cuenta que a su izquierda donde se suponía que debía estar el tercero solo había una maleta con ruedas color azul claro con pequeños dibujos de copos de nieve- ¿¡PERO DONDE ESTA!?.

Mientras todo esto pasaba Dennis había llegado a su habitación en el hotel la misma que había tenido desde que era pequeño aunque la decoración había cambiado en los últimos años atrás quedo la cama en forma de cochecito por una mas normal las paredes pintadas con diversos dibujos infantiles por en cada pared ahora pintadas todas de un tono azul oscuro aunque no demasiado lleno de posters de películas grupos de música y demás. Los juguetes habían sido guardados hace tiempo y sustituidos por un portátil monopatines bicicletas pelotas de futbol baloncesto patines en línea y demás, el único juguete que conservaba era el enorme oso de peluche que seguía estando donde siempre ¿por que? muy simple fue el primer regalo que recibió por parte de sus padres y por mucho que creciera seguiría estando hay. Entonces después de cerrar la puerta se dirigió al escritorio junto a la parte izquierda de su cama y dejo el diario envuelto con la tela encima de este con la intención de que cuando su abuelo despertara después de disculparse con el le diría que encontró el diario por casualidad y que si sabia donde estaba la llave y si le dejaría leerlo. Y mientras pensó en como hablar con el sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña foto que tenia en el escritorio con la mano izquierda agarro la foto de donde estaba y se la acerco para verla mejor, era una foto de su primer cumpleaños donde salía toda su familia Frank Eunice Wayne Wanda con todos sus hijos Murray Cleo Griffin, bueno solo sus gafas claro, su bisabuelo Vlad a la derecha de su padre y su abuelo Dracula a izquierda de su madre y en el centro de la foto estaban su padre cuando todavía era humano y su madre con el en sus brazos ambos con una gran sonrisa. Y mientras miraba con cariño y nostalgia aquella foto, porque lo creáis o no recordaba esa época de su vida, centro su atención en la parte de la foto en la que aprecian el y su madre ella lo sostenía entre sus brazos sonriente el también sonreía y aun recordaba lo bien que le hacia sentir tenerla cerca recordaba el olor de su pelo como a flores de otoño y lo seguro y protegido que se sentía cuando ella lo abrazaba. Esa era una sensación que siempre le había transmitido ella pero desde lo que paso barios días atrás esa sensación había desaparecido casi por completo siendo sustituida durante los siguientes días por ira odio y desprecio hacia su progenitora no ya por la bofetada sino las palabras tan horribles que salieron de su boca que dolieron mas que cualquier golpe que pudiera darle por eso se negaba a volver a casa porque no quería mirar a la cara a la mujer que le había dado la vida intentar disculparse después de haber maldecido el día que nació y para el sus disculpas por muy sinceras que fueran no valían absolutamente nada. Pero después de que su abuelo le rebelara el por que era esa cajita de música tan importante para ella anuqué no lo quería admitir todos esos sentimientos oscuros habían sido sustituidos por la decepción y culpa, decepción porque nunca se habría esperado eso de su madre y culpa porque se preguntaba si de verdad merecía la pena seguir enfadado cuando en el fondo de su corazón sabia que ella sentía realmente lo que había hecho y se preguntaba si debía perdonarla y habría seguido así si algo no lo llega a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. A su agudo oído llego un sonido melodioso como de un instrumento musical que venia de fuera pero no del pasillo sino de afuera del hotel dejo la foto donde estaba y se dirigió a la gran ventana que daba a la parte izquierda del hotel, la abrió y contempla parte de los terrenos del hotel el gran lago que lo rodeaba y el hermoso bosque y las ancestrales montañas que lo rodeaba todo bañado por la luz de la luna, Dennis empezó a buscar con la mirada y el oído haber de donde procedía ese hermoso sonido y no le llevo mucho tiempo descubrirlo procedía de los tejados. Curioso adopto su forma de murciélago y voló hasta el tejado cuando llego a este recobro su forma humana y empezó a buscar nuevamente de donde procedía la música y no tardo mucho en ello, a la derecha suya en la parte del tejado que daba a la entrada del hotel se encontraba una chica. Dennis curioso se transformo en niebla y se acerco mas para verla recobrando su forma humana a tan solo unos metros de ella estaba de espaldas sentada en el borde del tejado pero podría decir con certeza que tendría mas o menos su edad llevaba un pantalón vaquero ajustado aunque no apretado azul oscuro por encima de las rodillas con un cinturón de cuero marrón dos chalecos uno de manga larga color azul cielo y otro encima de este de manga corta con el cuello amplio de color lila oscuro con el borde de las mangas y del cuello color amarillo y en la espalda tenia dibujado un copo de nieve y un par de alas de ángel abiertas una en cada lado del copo ambos eran bastante cortos dejando ver parte de su espalda. Tenia el pelo largo de un rubio casi blanco recogido con dos coletas bien trenzadas y llevaba una gorra puesta color negra con las costuras blancas y tenia en sus manos un instrumento musical concretamente una guitarra pero no una eléctrica sino una que parecía española con la pala y la caja de color azul claro, de pronto empezó a tocar lo hacia realmente bien el tono de la canción que estaba tocando le resultaba familiar hasta que.

¿?: _**Allá donde el viento habla y el cielo es más azul**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Allá donde las estrellas te iluminan con su luz**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Correré, volaré, con el viento cabalgaré:**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Volaré, con el viento cabalgaré**_ \- empieza a tocar el estibarlo de la canción con la guitarra _ ****_

 _ **Allá donde el bosque esconde secretos que nunca sabrás**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Las montañas se hacen eco de historias de un tiempo atrás**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cruzaré ríos y valles y a las cumbres subiré**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Seré fuerte como las rocas y orgullosa gritaré:**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Correré, volaré, con el viento cabalgaré**_ __

 _ **Volaré, con el viento cabalgaré**_ __ _ **  
**_

_**Gritaré**_ __

 _ **Correré, volaré**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Cabalgaré**_ __

Conocía esa canción la conocía muy bien ya que la había oído antes pero esa chica la canto con una voz tan increíble y toco cada acorde tan perfectamente que hicieron que se quedase completamente paralizado por su hermosa voz y talento con esa guitarra. Quería verla ver como era el rostro al que pertenecía aquella angelical e increíble voz así que trago saliva y se dirigió hacia donde estaba con paso lento para tratar de no asustarla entonces ella soltó la guitarra muy despacio a su derecha y entonces empezó a ponerse de pie pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo ocurrió el desastre. Una de las tejas del borde donde tenia el pie apoyado se rompió haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se precipito hacia el vacio soltando un fuerte grito de terror, Dennis corrió a intentar agarrarla pero no llego a tiempo la vio caer y sin pensárselo siquiera se lanzo al vacio a por ella. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras taraba desesperadamente de alcanzarla oyendo su grito de terror y miedo rogando a Dios que por favor le dejara salvarla y finalmente sucedió consiguió agarrarla y la abrazo fuertemente contra el entonces miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que no tenia tiempo para transformarse en niebla o murciélago así que hizo lo único que podía hacer la agarro mas fuertemente y giro bruscamente ciento ochenta grados colocándose donde estaba ella es decir con la espalda mirando al suelo cerro fuertemente los ojos y se preparo por que sabia que eso iba a doler y mucho ( **Nota: debo de aclarar de que esto estaba pasando en el mismo momento en que Elsa Jack y Johnny se encuentran hablando en la recepción del hotel por si alguno no lo a entendido bueno era solo esa pequeña aclaración ahora a seguir leyendo**. **)**

Jack: ¿¡PERO DONDE ESTA!? ¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS SE HABRA METIDO ESTA...- no acabo la pregunta ya que se oyó un fuerte estruendo que venia de fuera del hotel como si algo pesado se hubiera estrellado Jack Elsa y Johnny seguidos por los empleados del hotel salieron a toda prisa al patio de la entrada haber que había pasado.

Efectivamente algo había caído a escasos metros de la escalera que daba a la entrada del hotel aunque no podían ver que era lo que había sido debido a que una pequeña nube de polvo cubría el lugar del impacto mientras todos empezaron a rodear el lugar para ver que era lo que había caído allí y no tardaron mucho en saberlo. La cortina de polvo que se había levantado se disipo lentamente dejando ver un pequeño agujero como de dos metros de ancho por medio metro de hondo y en el centro había dos jóvenes un chico y una chica el joven estaba bocarriba con los brazos abiertos inconsciente con un pequeño hilito de sangre que le salía de la boca y la chica encima de el agarrada al cuello de este con los ojos cerrados con expresión de miedo pero unos segundos después abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba bien alzo la mirada y vio al chico que la había salvado, estaba apunto de levantarse alarmada para ver como estaba pero entonces fue echada hacia un lado sin ningún tipo de delicadeza por un asustado Johnny.

Johnny: ¡DENNIS!- grito alarmado al ver a su hijo así se arrodillado a su lado lo levanto un poco agarrándolo por la espalda con el brazo derecho hasta que su cabeza quedo apoyada contra su pecho- ¡DENNIS...DENNIS...VAMOS HIJO HABRE LOS OJOS...MALDITA SEA HABRE LOS OJOS!- gritaba desesperado zarandeándolo intentando que se despertara pero este no lo hacia entones Jack y Elsa corrieron haber como estaba la chica.

Elsa/Jack: ¡SAAAAAARA!- gritaron ambos al verla se arrodillaron y empezaron a examinarla de arriba a bajo para ver que estuviera bien y soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que no tenia nada.

Elsa: ¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE ESTAS BIEN HIJA!- gritaba abrazando fuertemente a su hija.

Jack: ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS A PASADO!?- pregunto alarmado intentado que le respondiera pero ella estaba paralizada como en un limbo y no parecía escuchar nada de lo que sus asustados padres le decían hasta que...

Sara: El...me salvo...- fue lo único que dijo incapaz de moverse sin dejar de mirar al chico inconsciente en brazos de su padre que hacia unos instantes acaba de salvarla Elsa y Jack también lo hicieron horrorizados al ver como el muchacho que había salvado a su hija no respondía a los desesperados gritos de su padre.

Entonces Johnny se acerco la mano que tenia libre a la boca y sin pensárselo se mordió la muñeca arrancándose un buen pedazo de carne el cual escupo al instante la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida y se la acerco a la boca de su hijo.

Johnny: ¡VAMOS DENNIS!...¡VAMOS!- seguía gritando entre lagrimas para que bebiera entonces cuando las primeras gotas de la sangre de su padre cayeron sobre su boca el chico al sentir su sabor agarro el brazo de su padre y empezó a beber- ¡ESO ES ESO ES ASI MUY BIEN!- dijo algo mas calmado al ver como su hijo empezaba a beber primero lentamente saboreando cada gota y luego con mas voracidad como si le fuese la vida en ello cuando vio que ya era suficiente aparto el brazo bruscamente para que parara.

Entonces poco a poco Dennis se puso de rodillas y abrió los ojos con las manos apoyadas en los muslos respirando agitadamente con un fuerte dolor en la espalda cuando recobro un poco el aliento se seco la sangre sobrante de la boca y miro a la chica a la que acababa de salvar. Era preciosa muy parecida a su madre y hasta en los ojos y ella lo miro a el y una extraña sensación les recorrió el cuerpo como si mil mariposas recorrieran por sus estómagos eran incapaz de dejar de mirarse o de pronunciar palabra alguna lo que alarma a todos los presentes sobre todo a sus padres hasta que Sara rompió el silencio.

Sara: ¿...Estas...estas bien?

Dennis: Si...eso cero...pero esta noche me dolerá la espalda jejejeje- dijo riendo frotándose la espada con las manos y entonces ella se abalanzo sobre el y le dio un fuerte, aunque a la vez suave, abrazo que este correspondió algo apenado ante la mirada de alivio de los presentes de unos sonrientes Johnny y Elsa al ver que sus hijos estaban bien y un celoso y sobreprotector Jack mirando al joven que acababa de salvar a su hija siendo abrazado por esta haciendo que se le dibujara la cara de psicópata mas aterradora que os podáis imaginar mientras le salía humo de las orejas e imaginaba toda clase de torturas que hacer al chico pero se calmo al recordar que le debía el bienestar de su hija así que lo dejaría esta...por ahora.

Después de ese horrible susto los Johnny ordeno al grupo de mantenimiento arreglar el socavón del suelo antes de que Dracula despertara pues lo ultimo que necesitaban era a su suegro furioso Jack recupero la guitarra de su hija y se la devolvió y Dennis después de un rato se recupero esa era una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro te hieren no pasa nada bebes un poco de sangre y como nuevo aunque el dolor de espalda le duraría varios días seguro. Después de que los muchachos les explicaran cada uno su parte de lo sucedido, aunque Dennis omitió claramente el tema del diario por supuesto, Johnny ordeno también a los empleados que vieron el accidente que mantuvieran silencio absoluto sobre lo ocurrido pues no quería que su esposa se enterase lo ultimo que quería era alterarla.

Sara: Lamento lo que a pasado deberás querría haber echado a volar para ponerme a salvo pero no reaccione a tiempo- explico bastante apenada a sus padres a Johnny y a Dennis viendo a este ultimo como aun se frotaba la espalda.

Dennis: Oh no pasa nada créeme no eres la única qu..¿¡QUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE!? ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE SABES VOLAR!?

Sara: Pues...si...

Dennis:...

Sara:...¿Estas...estas enfadado?

Dennis: ¿Que? naaaaaaaaa que va nos puede pasar a todos tendrías que haberme visto un día...

No hay nada que se le escape a un padre y a una madre y mas si tiene que ver con su hijo y mientras Johnny Elsa y Jack veían como los dos jóvenes hablaban alegremente de cualquier cosa y se reían de cualquier comentario que hacían como si se conociesen de toda la vida podían notar la gran química que había entre ellos así que por mucho que Jack se quejara a Johnny, al cual se le había dibujado una sonrisa picara en la cara, se le ocurrió una idea.

Johnny: Chicos aun nos queda mucho por hacer así que Dennis ¿por que no le enseñas a Sara el hotel?- dijo mirando a Elsa y a Jack como esperando que le siguieran el juego.

Dennis: Es una gran idea bueno...si a Sara le apetece claro- pregunto algo nervioso mirándola fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Sara: ¡Me en cantaría! ¿papa mama puedo verdad puedo?- pregunto esperanzada a sus padres esperando una respuesta.

Jack: No se yo después de lo que a pasado no me parece...- no acabo la frase ya que Elsa le dio un codazo en el costado para que se callara.

Elsa: Si cariño claro que puedes ir a...- no pudo acabar la frase ya que ambos habían salido corriendo como locos ante la sonrisas alegres y miradas picaras de Johnny y Elsa mientras que a Jack, aun rascándose el costado, volvía a salirle humo por las orejas mientras veían a los jóvenes rumbo hacia el patio del hotel hablado animadamente entre ellos.

Dennis: ¿Oye Sara?

Sara: ¿Si? dime.

Dennis: ¿A quien a elegido el hombre de la luna para ser guardián?- pregunto curioso pues aparte de sus padres o su abuelo y por supuesto lo padres de Sara y los otros guardianes eran los únicos que conocían su identidad i dado que ninguno habían dicho ni tendrían intención de decírselo esperaba que ella saciara su curiosidad.

Sara: Bueno...no se si debería decírtelo...ya sabes alguien podría enterarse- dijo haciéndose la interesante

Dennis: Venga no se lo diré a nadie lo juro.

Sara: Bueno...no se yo- seguía haciéndose la interesante hasta que Dennis le puso carita de cordero degollado- ¿va que demonios!- acerco su boca al oído derecho de Dennis susurrándole el nombre del nuevo guardián y en cuanto de lo dijo se le puso la cara de asombro mas grande que os podáis imaginar.

Dennis: ¿¡QUUUUUEEEEEE EN SERIO!? ¿¡me estas tomando el pelo!?- pregunto si terminar de creerse el nombre que le acababa de decir mientras esta asentía que no- jojojojojo que ganas tengo que llegue la fiesta va a ser memorable jejejejeje.

Sara: Si será una gran noche- respondió alegremente ante el comentario de Dennis mientras este le mostraba los terrenos del hotel sin darse cuenta de que en la distancia una deprimida Mavis veía a su hijo hablar alegremente con la hija del los espíritus del invierno.

A pesar de que los esfuerzos de su marido por ocultarle lo del accidente una de las brujas del servicio de limpieza se le fue la lengua y acabo por enterarse y al hacerlo se transformo en niebla y corriendo fue a ver que su hijo estuviera bien y quizás tener la oportunidad de poder hablar con el pero cuando llego solo se topo a su hijo con esa chica a la que había salvado. Dennis al instante sintió la presencia de su madre y al hacerlo se detuvo se dio la vuelta y hay estaba ella justo en la entrada del hotel con la mirada cargada de preocupación, ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos que parecían eternos y habrían seguido así de no ser por Sara.

Sara: ¿Ocurre algo Dennis?- pregunto preocupada al ver como Dennis se había parado de golpe.

Dennis:...No...no pasa nada- se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba ella dándole la espalda a su madre.

Al principio quería ir y hablar con ella arreglar las cosas pero todavía estaba demasiado dolido con ella para intentarlo siquiera además que por alguna extraña razón no quería alejarse de Sara era una sensación extraña nueva y desconocida para el ¿seria que quizás el y Sara habían hecho zing? no lo sabia lo que si sabia es que estaba muy a gusto con ella y ella parecía estarlo también con el así que simplemente eso hizo estar con ella dejando a una Mavis aun mas dolida sumida en su tristeza pensando que quizás su hijo no quisiera perdonarla. Los días y las noches pasaron rápidamente los adultos organizándolo todo para que saliera como es debido mientras que Dennis y Sara se habían hecho buenos amigos y pasaban todo el día juntos explorando mostrándose sus poderes el uno al otro o simplemente charlando de cualquier cosa mientras la situación entre Dennis y Mavis no había cambiado hasta el punto de que mas que madre e hijo se habían vuelto como unos completos desconocidos. Y así finalmente llego el esperado día eran casi las seis de la tarde y el sol estaba empezando a ponerse todo estaba listo y preparado para el gran momento la expectación y los nervios estaban en el aire pues todos sabían que seria una gran y larga noche pero ninguno se imaginaban hasta que punto de larga iba a ser.

 _ **...Oh hola mis buenos amigos seguro que os preguntares ¿Wolf porque as bloqueado las puertas y las ventanas y porque la escopeta? la respuesta es simple resulta que un grupo de fansgirl de JackxElsa se han mosqueado un poco por haber hecho que Elsa golpe a Jack así que han venido a quemarme en una hoguera por ello pero tranquilos lo tengo todo bajo control (ruido de madera rompiéndose) oh oh creo que han entrado por la cocina bueno chicos y chicas nos veremos pronto en el próximo capitulo...si es que sobrevivo ¡venid a por mi si os atreveis!**_


	4. Capitulo 4- Padres abuelos y guardianes

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga en este es el capitulo mas largo de este relato que e escrito hasta la fecha e tardado mas en colgarlo por ciertos problemas personales que no vienen al caso una vez mas quiero daros las gracias a los que os halláis tomado la molestia de seguir este relato en especial a mis dos amigos andyhamato99 y predalienway por su apoyo y consejo bueno y sin mas que decir ¡que lo disfrutéis! ah y no olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios y sugerencias ¡chao!**_

Todo estaba preparado la decoración puesta la comida preparada la música había sido ensayada y reensayada y los invitados no tardarían en llegar mientras dirijamos nuestra mirada a la habitación de nuestra joven rubia favorita. Era una noche muy importante para todos pero para ella también pero de forma distinta ya que quería impresionar a alguien concretamente a cierto vampiro pelirrojo con el que había entablado amistad, se encontraba delante del espejo mirando vestido tras vestido para ver cual se pondría esa noche pero ninguno acababa de convencerla lanzándolo uno tras otro a una montaña de metro miedo formada de los otros vestidos descartados. Soltando un fuerte suspiro de resignación Sara se sienta en la amplia cama de la habitación con los codos apoyados sobre los muslos y frotándose la cara con las manos quedaba menos de una hora para que la ceremonia empezara y no se había preparado aun nada le parecía quedar bien tenia buenos vestidos pero esa noche tenia que impresionar a Dennis como fuera. Dennis...solo con pensar en el hacia que se le acelerara el corazón hacia apenas seis días que lo había conocido y habían encajado muy bien el uno con el otro a ambos les gustaba los deportes les gustaban hacer bromas como cuando le echaron salsa de tabasco a los filete de cordero de Wayne haciendo que este se pusiera a correr por todo el hotel echando fuego por la boca y acabara tirándose al lago o cuando congelo la piscina mientras el pobre Griffin estaba dentro. Ambos aun estaban aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes pero se avían enseñado algunos trucos el uno al otro eran muy competitivos y mas de una carrera habían hecho haber quien era el mejor pero nunca quedaba claro ya que unas veces ganaba ella o otras el a ambos les gustaba la música sobre todo el rock y que ambos eran grandes fans de un grupo de rock español llamado Mägo de Oz **(¡viva el** **Mägo de Oz viva siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! uy lo siento que me voy por las ramas jejejejeje)** en definitiva se habían hecho muy buenos amigos pero ella sentía algo distinto algo mas fuerte que una simple amistad algo como ¿amor quizás?. Si amigos nuestra muchachita se nos había enamorado de aquel chico pero ¿y si el no sentía lo mismo? ¿y si el la veía solo como una buena amiga? esas preguntas la habían estado acosando desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el joven vampiro por eso esa noche se había propuesto decirle lo que sentía pero para ello debía estar deslumbrante aunque debido a los nerviosa o mejor dicho lo asustada que estaba no había sido capaz de elegir un vestido pues ninguno le parecía quedar bien que si muy largo que si muy corto demasiado formal demasiado informal etc, y así se habría seguido hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

¿?: ¿Problemas para elegir vestido cariño?- se gira a toda velocidad izquierda hacia donde procedía la voz que le hablo algo asustada pero se tranquilizo al reconocer a la persona que le hablaba.

Sara: (suspiro de resignación) Si...es que...quiero verme bien mama pero...

Elsa: No encuentras el vestido adecuado con el que impresionar a Dennis ¿no?- respondió con una sonrisa picara.

Sara: Si...¿me ayudas?

Elsa:...Para eso están las madres ¿no? pero primero ven- le indica a su hija para que le de la mano esta sin dudarlo lo hace y la conduce hasta el gran espejo victoriano al lado izquierdo de la habitación cerca de la ventana con vistas al hermoso lago Elsa y Sara se ponen delante de este con Elsa poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hija- dime ¿a quien ves?- le pregunta a su hija haciendo que a esta se le dibuje una cara de duda en su rostro.

Sara: No te sigo.

Elsa: ¿a quien ves en el espejo?.

Sara: Pues...¿a mi?- responde extrañada.

Elsa: Exacto.

Sara: No lo entiendo ¿que quieres decir mama?

Elsa: Cariño...cuando una mujer se enamora queremos estar siempre perfectas para esa persona que ocupa nuestro corazón y eso mi amor es un gran error.

Sara: ¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto confusa pues como ella había dicho no entendía lo que quería decir pero su madre simplemente siguió sonriendo.

Elsa: Que esto no es mas que eso una imagen- dijo mientras movía la mano derecha de arriba y abajo refiriéndose a su físico- claro que queremos y de hecho debemos estar guapas para esa persona que nos gusta...pero al final si esa persona realmente siente algo por ti no le importara el aspecto que tengas...porque aunque fueras la persona mas fea del mundo cosa que no eres- ese comentario hizo que a ambas se les escalase una pequeña risa- le daría totalmente igual porque al final lo que cuenta es lo que hay aquí- le da una suave palmada en el pecho.

Sara: ¿Mi corazón?

Elsa: Exacto...el físico no importa pues como de verdad te ganas a esa persona que amas es con el corazón...y creo que eso ya lo hiciste ¿no?- termino de decir Elsa a su hija y ella se dio cuenta de que tenia razón si Dennis de verdad sentía lo mismo que ella le daría igual como fuera había estado tan nerviosa por que el la viera bien que es olvido de lo mas importantes pero como siempre hay estaba su madre para guiarla y ella se lo agradeció como siempre dándole un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo que su madre correspondió igualmente.

Sara: Muchas gracia mama.

Elsa: No hay por que darlas cariño para eso estoy aquí- entonces se separan y Elsa se separa un metro de ella- ahora ¿me harías un favor?.

Sara: Claro ¿cual?

Elsa: Cierra los ojos.

Sara: ¿Para que?

Elsa: Ya lo veras- Sara hizo lo que su madre le dijo cerro los ojos aun delante del espejo entonces Elsa empezó a girar las manos en vertical creando un circulo de nieve y entonces después de unos pocos segundos lo lanzo contra su hija haciendo que esta se iluminara como un rallo de sol en plena mañana pero en cuanto se disipo la luz Elsa contemplo orgullosa que su conjuro había salido bien- ahora ábrelos- y así lo hizo no se lo podía creer miro a su madre que había cambiado su ropa normal por su famoso vestido de hielo sin dar crédito al regalo que su madre le había hecho- bueno vamos no vallamos a hacerles esperar- y así madre e hija salieron de la habitación camino a la fiesta.

Mientras en el otro lado del hotel concretamente en la habitación de nuestro estimado conde Dracula quien esta terminando de arreglarse para el gran evento de esa noche se había puesto su mejor traje su capa favorita de un color negra la parte de fuera y la parte de dentro de un color amarillo cobrizo con dos broches con forma de calavera unidos por una cadena todo de oro y unos gemelos iguales que los broches de la capa. Un pañuelo azul oscuro en el cuello conjuntado con una camisa blanca en definitiva perfecto para una velada perfecta se hecho un ultimo vistazo y se dio una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que estaba perfecto **(pero que presumido es nuestro buen amigo Dracula ¿verdad? jejejejejeje)** y ahora satisfecho se dirige a la salida de su habitación pero sin embargo se detuvo justo delante del retrato de su hijo y su nuera. Por mucho que se intenta uno nunca puede escapar a los recuerdos algunos podemos enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de nuestro ser y hacer como que nunca han existido otros por el contrario se nos quedan grabados en nuestra mente y nuestro corazón y cuando salen a la luz de nuevo duelen mas que la mas cruel de las torturas y eso le estaba pasando en ese momento al conde.

 _ **flashback.**_

Recuerda una época muy especial de su larga vida la época en la que su esposa aun vivía y ambos acababan de mudarse al castillo Lubode, recuerda lo feliz que estaba el día que le dijo que estaba embarazada como la cogió en sus brazos dando vueltas los endemoniados nueve meses de embarazo ¿una vampiresa embarazada? eso si que daba mas miedo que el los nervios del día que dio a luz y la alegría tan grande que sintió al entrar en la habitación y ver a su hijo por primera vez su esposa estaba en la cama con evidentes signos de cansancio debido al parto pero aun así sonriente sosteniendo a su pequeño recién nacido quien estaba envuelto en una sabana blanca.

Dracula: ¿¡Cariño como estas!?- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama alarmado o mas bien dicho aterrorizado pero se tranquilizo al ver que esta estaba bien.

Marta: Tranquilo cielo...estamos bien.- entonces le muestra a su hijo por primera vez era un niño precioso algo regordete este estaba tranquilo pero intentaba abrir sus ojitos aunque no podía hacerlo aun- mira...es un niño...- le dice algo débil pero llena de orgullo y amor mientras deposita a su hijo en los brazos de su padre quien era incapaz de contener las lagrimas.

Dracula: Hola mi pequeño...soy yo...soy tu papa...- le dice al pequeño aun sin dejar de llorar por la emoción mientras le acaricia delicadamente su carita y entonces el pequeño coge el dedo con la mano derecha- ¡mira! ¡jojojojo eres fuerte mi pequeñín igual que tu madre!- exclamo orgulloso.

Marta: Pues yo creo que se parece a su padre.

Dracula: ¿¡Enserio tu crees!?- le pregunta a su esposa y esta hace mueve la cabeza arriba y abajo como diciendo que si haciendo que a su marido se le dibuje una sonrisa en la cara.

Wayne: ¿Y como vais a llamara al pequeñín amigos?- entonces Wayne quien junto a su esposa y el resto de sus amigos habían estado hay todo el tiempo para apoyar a su amigo como siempre.

Marta: La verdad es que aun no lo hemos decidido.

Dracula: Pues a mi si se me a ocurrido- ese comentario hizo que todos miraran a Dracula extrañados y sorprendidos de que su amigo tomara la iniciativa.

Frank: ¿A si? ¿y cual ese nombre que has pensado?- pregunto algo asustado el gigante gris a lo que su amigo solo respondió con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

Dracula: ...Adrian...se llamara Adrian ¿que te gusta mi pequeño?- y el pequeño recién nacido increíblemente esbozo un sonrisa como diciendo que le gustaba el nombre que había elegido su padre.

Todos esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción sobre todo su esposa al saber el nombre que quería ponerle a su hijo ya que sabían el significado que tenia ese nombre para el, Adrian era el nombre de la madre de Dracula la cual murió cuando el era solo un niño y su historia es algo así como un cuento de hadas pero con un final trágico. Los clanes gitanos que vivían cerca de los Cárpatos donde se sitúa el castillo del clan Draculea siempre habían sido fieles sirvientes de este clan, Adrian era la hija del patriarca de uno de estos clanes una noche Vlad invito a todos los clanes a una gran fiesta para agradecerles a todos su lealtad hacia el Adrian como hija de uno de los patriarcas asistió y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron supieron que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Tras muchos sucesos y problemas finalmente consiguieron lo que ambos querían estar juntos pero esa es una historia para otro día, con la bendición de su padre Adrian se caso con Vlad y se convirtió en vampira para así estar juntos por siempre y apenas un año después de la boda nacería Dracula. Durante las primeras décadas de su vida Dracula vivió una vida perfecta y siempre en compañía de su amados padres sobre todo con su madre con la que lo compartía todo pero por desgracia el cuento de hadas que era su vida tendría un final trágico una noche ellos dos habían salido a pasear a caballo con tan mala suerte que el caballo metió la pata un agujero que había en el camino cayendo el y Adrian por un barranco al lado del camino pero ella logro tirar a su hijo al lado opuesto del camino salvándolo pero quedando este inconsciente. Cuando despertó Dracula se transformo en murciélago bajo hasta el fondo del barranco y allí encontró a su madre muerta aplastada por el caballo pues supuso que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar para salvarse y se quedo allí abrazado a su cuerpo sin parar de llorar hasta que su padre los encontró. Después de su muerte la relación entre Vlad y Dracula se enfrió bastante hasta el punto de volverse casi inexistente si no hubiera sido por sus amigos se habría vuelto loco y Dracula durante años se culpo de su muerte y por eso se juro a si mismo la noche que la enterró que no dejaría morir a nadie que amara nunca mas y que su primer hijo, fuera niño o niña ,llevaría su nombre como recuerdo de ella.

Marta:...Me parece un nombre perfecto mi amor- le responde su esposa para luego los tres unirse en un gran abrazo familiar y al separarse ambos sentado en la enorme cama de estilo renacentista miraron a su pequeño llenos de amor y alegría- entonces decidido desde hoy tu nombre será Adrian Lubode Tepes Draculea bienvenido a la familia mi amor- le dijo al momento que le daba un delicado beso en la frente a su pequeño ante las miradas llorosas de todos sus amigos pues uno mas se había unido a la familia.

 _ **fin del flashback.**_

Ese era uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos de su vida y no pudo evitar que unas traicioneras lagrimas se le escaparan de su rostro pero no de felicidad sino de tristeza pues al igual que le paso a sus padres a el también parecía que el destino se había ensañado con los suyos avece se preguntaba si su linaje estaba maldito y otras casi podía escuchar a su voz interior reprochándole de que había roto su promesa que no había protegido a su familia. Entonces sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro aparto esos pensamientos de su mente "el pasado en el pasado" se decía mentalmente a si mismo "nada puedes hacer por los muertos los vivos son los que importan" se repetía y tenia razón. Aun a pesar de que el nacimiento de Dennis suavizo un poco las cosas la relación con su padre seguía siendo casi inexistente y la verdad es que ya hacia tiempo que se había resignado a que seria así siempre pero no por ello iba a dejar que eso le pasara a Mavis y a Dennis no permitiría que acabaran igual que su padre y el y iba a arreglar esa situación de una vez por todas. Transformado en niebla salió de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta que llego al cuarto de Dennis y entro podía escucharlo silbar desde el pequeño cuarto de baño que tenia la habitación supuso que estaba terminando de arreglarse estaba a punto de llamarlo hasta que algo en el escritorio llamo su atención se acerco a el y pudo ver que en efecto era lo parecía, el diario de Adrian. Al principio se sorprendió pues hacia mucho que no lo veía lo cogió para verlo mas detenidamente y lo acaricio delicadamente mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en la cara. Mientras en el baño de la habitación Dennis se había terminado de arreglar se había puesto una camisa de salir de color negro de manga larga recogidas por encima de los codos con botones con el cuello hacia arriba un pantalón vaquero también negros con un cinturón de cuero marrón con la imagen de un oso en la hebilla y unas botas del mismo marón que el cinturón que se cerraban por un lado con una cremallera y dos pulseras de cuero negro y se hecho un poco de su colonia favorita se miro por todos lados sonrió y vio que estaba perfecto. Tenia que estar mejor que nunca no solo por la importancia de la ceremonia y la fiesta que se celebraba sino porque esa noche tenia dos cosas muy importantes que hacer la primera era arreglar las cosas con su madre durante los días posteriores a su llegada al hotel apenas se la había cruzado y no habían hablado para nada pero al final y con la ayuda de cierta chica que conoció el día que llego al hotel a la cual le conto todo lo que le había pasado y le dijo que aunque fue horrible lo que había hecho si ella realmente estaba arrepentida que debía darle otra oportunidad y eso pensaba hacer. Y la otra era decirle lo que sentía a esa chica tan especial que había conseguido robarle el corazón esa a la que había salvado y con la que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en el hotel por supuesto no era otra que Sara Frost la hija de los espíritus del invierno. Desde que se conocieron habían conectado increíblemente bien y se hicieron amigos al instante pero dese la primero vez que sus ojos se cruzaron lo sintió no era amistad o atracción sino amor lo que realmente sentía por ella y esa noche haría acopio de todo su valor y le diría lo que sentía y el resto tendría que decidirlo ella y así sin dejar de silbar la canción que le escucho tocar con la guitarra cuando la conoció perdido en sus pensamientos no se percato mientras salía del baño terminando de ponerse las pulseras que había alguien mas en la habitación aparte de el.

¿?: Estas muy elegante campeón todo un rompecorazones- esas palabras lo saco de sus pensamientos miro hacia delante y se encontró a su abuelo sosteniendo el diario de su tío con una sonrisa en la cara.

Dennis: Abuelo...no te e oído entrar.

Dracula: Jejejeje...soy Dracula ¿recuerdas? aparezco donde nadie se espera- comento irónicamente ganándose una risa de su nieto- ¿donde lo has encontrado?.

Dennis: En la biblioteca hace unos días- le respondió- al principio no me podía creer que fuera su diario quise abrirlo pero no tengo la llave y el mecanismo de seguridad que tiene es muy bueno como lo fuerce me lo cargo...¿estas enfadado por que lo cogí?.

Dracula:...No...por supuesto que no...- respondió a su pregunta mientras volvía a dejar el libro en el escritorio- solo que no lo había visto en mucho tiempo desde que lo deje en la biblioteca.

Dennis: ¿Tu lo dejaste allí abuelo?

Dracula: Si...después de su muerte...lo deje allí arriba porque sabia que solo un vampiro podría llegar a esa altura- le explico.

Dennis: Entonces ¿no tienes la llave del diario?.

Dracula:...No...no la tengo.

Dennis: ¿y no existe una copia u otro medio para abrirlo?

Dracula: Que yo sepa solo se puede abrir con la llave y no no hay ninguna copia solo había una y tu tío siempre la llevaba consigo...y cuando murió nunca encontraron su cuerpo así que...- no fue capaz de terminar la frase le resultaba demasiado doloroso.

Dennis:...Lo siento no quería abrir viejas heridas- se disculpo pues lo ultimo que quería era que recordara el pasado

Dracula: Tranquilo no te sientas mal su muerte no tubo nada que ver contigo...además no es esa la razón por la que e venido a verte...

Dennis: ¿Quieres que arregle las cosas con mama...no?- aclaro oliendo el motivo por el que su abuelo estaba allí.

Dracula: Dennis creo que deberías arreglar las cosas con ella antes d...

Dennis: Esta bien.

Dracula: De que sea...¿espera que?- puso una cara de extrañez y sorpresa ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Dennis: Que esta bien hablare con mama si de verdad siente lo que paso estoy dispuesto a darle una oportunidad- le contesto con mucha decisión sorprendiendo a su abuelo aunque este sospechaba de que alguien mas aparte de el mismo había hablado con el del tema y sospechaba quien podía haber sido.

Dracula: ¿Puedo preguntar a que vino ese cambio de actitud? ¿no tendrá que ver cierta muchachita rubia con todo ello?- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa picara en la cara.

Dennis: Bueno...digamos que ella...me ayudo a pasar pagina- respondía algo apenado sonrojado rascándose la cabeza.

Dracula: (suspiro de resignación) Y yo preocupado de como te iba a convencer para que lo hicieras entonces llega una cara bonita y a ella si le haces caso en vez de a mi.

Dennis: Bueno tu lo has dicho es una cara bonita- entonces se produjo el silencio durante unos segundos para un segundo después estallar en carcajadas hasta el punto de incluso escapárseles alguna lagrima de tanto reírse y después de unos minutos pararon secándose las lagrimas y recobrando la compostura.

Dracula: Bueno será mejor que nos vallamos soy el anfitrión y no puedo faltar y tu tienes a dos mujeres con las que hablar- sugirió nuestro querido conde a su nieto.

Dennis: Jejejeje tienes razón ¿vamos?.

Dracula: Esta bien te sigo pero espera ¿que tienes en la oreja?- pregunto algo alarmado.

Dennis: ¿Que que pasa?.

Dracula: Tienes una especie de bulto en la oreja.

Dennis: ¿¡Un bulto que bulto!?- se toco la oreja derecha buscando dicho bulto entonces Dracula acerco su mano derecha a la oreja de su nieto y rápidamente la puso delante de el.

Dracula: Este bulto- sonriendo le mostro a su nieto algo que no se esperaba era la cajita de música completamente arreglada.

Dennis: Pero si es...

Dracula: Así es...-entonces Dennis coge la cajita de música a toda velocidad y la examino por todos lados y vio que si estaba completamente arreglada.

Dennis: ¿Pero...como?- pregunto sin salir de su asombro.

Dracula: Bueno tu padre me dijo expresamente que el y los demás se harían cargo de todo así que tenia que hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta esta noche así que le pregunte que si por casualidad había traído la cajita de música me dijo que si y se la pedí para haber si podía arreglarla- explico a su nieto que no salía de su asombro.

Dennis: ¿La has arreglado tu?- le pregunto asombrado.

Dracula: ¡Pues claro que si! hay pocas cosas que tu abuelo no sepa hacer- respondió con orgullo a su nieto lo que este no sabia es que le estaba mintiendo no la había arreglado el sino que fue a la ciudad cerca del hotel a una tienda especializada en ese tipo de cajitas de música le pago al artesano una buena cantidad de dinero por arreglarla y un extra para que mantuviera la boca cerrada pero Dennis no tenia por que saberlo y además se trajo otra cosa mas- adelante ábrela- y sin esperar siquiera un segundo la abrió y la hermosa melodía inundo la habitación pero dentro de la cajita había algo mas que hizo que a Dennis se le iluminaran los ojos.

Dennis: Dios mío...- delicadamente con la mano izquierda saco el pequeño objeto de la cajita era un colgante de plata con un cordón también de plata con la forma de un copo de nieve con un par de alas extendidas a cada lado de este Dennis lo reconoció enseguida era el mismo símbolo que llevaba Sara en la su camiseta cuando se conocieron Dennis sin salir de su asombro miro a su abuelo y este lo miro sonriente- ¿no esperaras decirle lo que sientes sin llevarle un regalo a la dama verdad?- dijo sonriendo y su nieto solo respondió dándole un gran y afectuoso abrazo al cual este correspondió.

Dennis: Gracias por estar siempre hay abuelo.

Dracula: Ahora y siempre campeón...ahora y siempre- se abrazaron durante unos minutos mas y después Dennis dejo la cajita de música para dársela a su madre al día siguiente el colgante en un bolsillo de la camisa para dárselo a Sara cuando llegara el momento oportuno y entonces abuelo y nieto salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la gran salón de fiestas pues la fiesta estaba a punto de empezar.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar poco a poco primero fueron los espíritus Cupido La madre naturaleza etc luego llegaron los monstruos el señor Yeti todos los hijos de Wayne y Wanda y por ultimo lo guardianes Norte con su esposa Nanci que fue directo a arrasar con los canapés Conejo que hablaba animadamente con Wayne y Wanda ya que era muy amigo del matrimonio licántropo y hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían Meme que hacia figuritas de arena para entretener a todo el mundo sobre todo a los hijos mas pequeños de Wayne y Wanda Hada que revoloteaba por todos lados examinado los dientes de todos los presentes y por ultimo y no menos importante Jack Frost. Nuestro buen amigo llevaba un traje de gala completamente blanco con los bordes de la chaqueta los botones el cuello y los gemelos de oro guantes blancos y unos zapatos de gala también blancos **(lleva mas blanco que el tío de don limpio jajajajajaja)** y la verdad es que no estaba muy cómodo con es ropa se sentía como un estúpido llevando ese traje si por el fuera llevaría su ropa de siempre pero Elsa le había dicho que era una ocasión muy importante y tenia que ir presentable al principio se negó en rotundo pero digamos que su mujer...es muy disuasoria.

 _ **flashback.**_

Jack y Elsa se encontraban en la habitación del hotel donde se alojaban durante los días posteriores habían ayudado a Johnny y a los demás con los preparativos de la ceremonia y la fiesta así que Elsa aprovechando eso se hizo con ese traje para que Jack se lo pusiera esa noche pero sabia que su marido odiaba vestirse con ese tipo de ropa y cuando se lo enseño no le hizo mucha gracia.

Jack: ¡Ni de broma voy a ponerme eso!- exclamo enérgicamente el espíritu del invierno a su esposa expresando su negación a ponerse en lo que su opinión era una ofensa para su orgullo.

Elsa: Oh si te lo pondrás.

Jack: ¿¡Porque tengo que ponerme ese ridículo traje!?

Elsa: Porque es un evento importante no se nombra un nuevo guardián todos los días y hay que ir elegante para la ocasión.

Jack: Oye yo fui nombrado con mi ropa de siempre.

Elsa: Eso fue por el asunto con Pitch esto es distinto y tienes que ir presentable.

Jack: Me da igual lo que digas Elsa no me lo pienso poner y no hay mas que hablar- se cruza de brazos y se pone mirando a la ventana que hay en la habitación con el ceño fruñido estaba claro que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer pero Elsa sabia que cuando se ponía así solo había una manera de hacerle entrar en razón.

Coloco el traje delicadamente sobre una de las sillas que había en la habitación y entonces toco con la yema de sus dedos su ropa transformándola en un provocador camisón de noche de tirantas de color blanco que aunque tapaba los hermosos montes de Venus de Elsa dejaba ver todo lo demás y cuando digo todo...es todo **(¡Que nadie mueva ni un musculo** **tengo aquí mismo una minigun m134 con munición ilimitada ¿y a que no sabéis a quien la lleva? así es ni mas ni menos que mi buen amigo Némesis de Resident Evil 3 en cuanto le conté que casi me lincháis condenados y que estaba buscando un guardia de seguridad para este relato vino corriendo así que como alguno de vosotros pervertidos se acerque a Elsa o a mi os convierte en un colador y si eso no funciona veréis como se lo sabe hacer con sus tentáculos ¿entendido? y ahora sin mas a seguir leyendo !).**

Elsa: Jaaaaack- lo llama sensualmente a su marido.

Jack: Da igual lo que me digas Elsa e dicho que no me lo pondré y no hay mas...- se dio la vuelta mientras hablaba pero se callo de golpe al ver a su mujer con ese camisón tan provocador se le abrieron los ojos como platos la boca abierta y estaba empezando a babear incapaz de moverse entonces Elsa con unos andares que ni una súper modelo podría igualar camino hasta estar delante de su marido.

Elsa: Cariño- decía con voz súper seductora mientras con el dedo índice de la mano derecha el rostro de su marido- ¿a que te vas a poner ese traje?- este movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo como diciendo si- ¿a que te vas a portar muy bien y vas a ser un niño bueno?- le pregunto aun mas seductoramente y este volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento entonces Elsa le sigue acariciando la barbilla con el dedo hasta que con este le cerro la boca y le limpio con la baba luego con los mismos andares se dirige a la enorme cama de matrimonio y cuando llego se sentó en el borde de esta en una postura súper seductora y con sonrisa y mirada provocadora dirigidas al anonadado de su marido- muy bien cariño...has sido un niño muy bueno ahora...ven a recoger tu premio...- le termino de decir con la mirada mas lujuriosa que podáis imaginaros el resto...bueno ya os lo imaginareis.

 _ **fin del flashback.**_

Al recordar lo sucedido hace solo unas horas hizo que se le dibujara una sonrisa picara en la cara si bien es cierto que aunque odiaba ponerse ese tipo de ropa no podía negarle nada a su esposa y además le prometió que si portaba correctamente quizás ella lo volviera a recompensarle una vez acabara la velada y ese pensamiento hizo que su sonrisa aumentara aun mas.

¿?: ¿Que estas planeando ahora Frost?- le pregunto una voz penetrante y autoritaria a su espalda que izo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda ya que sabia de quien era lentamente se dio la vuelta empezando a sudar como un condenado y con expresión de que iba a hacérselo encima y en efecto era quien se temía.

Jack: Drac hola...¿yo?...no tramo nada deberás jejejeje- le respondió riendo para intentar ocultar el pánico que sentía al tener al conde delante .

Dracula: Para ti es conde Dracula- le dijo autoritariamente a lo que este solo asintió que si- supongo que ya conoces a mi nieto ¿verdad?- le presento al joven vampiro de pelo pelirrojo que haba salvado a su hija hacia unos días y del que esta se había vuelto muy buen amigo.

Dennis: Es un placer volver a verle señor Frost- le extendió el muchacho a Jack que había adoptado una postura mas seria ante el joven vampiro este acepto el apretón pero en cuanto junto su mano con la de Dennis empezó a apretársela con fuerza pues a pesar de su aspecto delgado Jack tenia mucha fuerza y Dennis lo estaba comprobando en ese momento.

Desde el momento en el que se conocieron Dennis supo que el espíritu del invierno lo vigilaba y hasta juraría de que no le caía demasiado bien Sara ya le había dicho que su padre era muy sobreprotector con ella con el tema de los chicos de hecho le conto que una vez el hijo de otro espíritu le había invitado salir con el a un cine cerca de su casa estaba muy ilusionada por ir pero cuando llego el día un enorme tormenta de nieve azoto el reino durante dos semanas ¡en pleno Julio! estaba mas que claro que no era normal y ella sabia de sobra porque lo había hecho aunque le dijo que solo se equivoco de fecha. También debía de haberse percatado de que entre el y Sara había algo mas que una simple amistad y parecía que estaba tratando de asustarlo un poco para hacerle ver que su niñita no era de nadie salvo de el pero Dennis era un Draculea y no se iba dejar amedrentar por nadie así que empezó el también a apretar la mano del espíritu del invierno. Ambos fingiendo una mirada de cortesía mientras se apretaban mutuamente la mano sin dejar de mirarse fijamente a los ojos haber si alguno cedía pero ni uno ni otro lo dejaba eran tan tercos que podían pasarse así toda la noche de no ser porque algo los interrumpió. La gran puerta del gran salón de fiestas se abrió de par en par y por ellas entraron Elsa y Sara llevándose las miradas de todos los presentes sobre todo las de dos personas en concreto una de pelo blanco y la otra de pelo pelirrojo las cuales habían dejado de "saludarse" al verlas entrar y a ambos se les abrieron los ojos como platos al verlas. Elsa llevaba su famoso vestido hecho de hielo con su larga capa que no solía usar demasiado desde que se convirtió en guardián debido a que era mas fácil desempeñar su labor de espíritu del invierno llevando ropa mas normal y eran muy contadas las ocasiones en las que se lo ponía pero aun así le seguía quedando tan espectacular como siempre. Sara llevaba un vestido de tirantas de cuerpo entero no muy largo por encima de las rodillas de color blanco que brillaba tanto como el de su madre con unos zapatos iguales a los de ella solo que los de Sara no tenían puntera dejando al descubierto los dedos las uñas tanto de las manos como las de los pies pintadas de color azul cielo un poco de sombra de ojos del mismo color los labios pintados de rojo pero no muy intenso y llevaba unos pendientes en forma de lagrimas también de color azul cielo y dos pulseras Morè en la muñeca derecha de color blanco. Tanto Dennis como Jack se quedaron sin palabras con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca casi les llegaba al suelo estaban hermosísimas posiblemente las mas hermosas de todas las mujeres que estaban allí y mientras caminaban en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban recibían las miradas y piropos de los presentes hombres y mujeres por igual pero había una mujer que no miraba demasiado bien a la joven. Mavis estaba cerca de donde estaban Dennis Jack y su padre llevaba un vestido negro de cuerpo completo con tirantas anchos que se unían por delante por debajo del escote que dejaba ver parte de sus encantos y por detrás por debajo de la columna dejando al descubierto casi toda su espalda la parte izquierda de la falda estaba por encima de la rodilla y luego bajaba en picado hasta volverse una falda larga que llegaba hasta el suelo dejando ver solo su pierna izquierda unos zapatos de tacón de aguja de color negro y el broche de su madre en el cuello que le dio su padre como regalo de boda y llevaba sombra de ojos negra y los labios pintados de rojo intenso. Estaba de pie con una copa de vino en la mano, porque aunque muchos no lo sepan los vampiros si pueden comer alimentos y beber otras cosas que no sean sangre, mientras Sara y su madre seguían andando hacia donde estaban Jack Dennis y su padre mientras en el camino las miradas de Sara y Mavis se cruzaron un segundo y la mirada que esta ultima le dedico la joven hizo que le entrara un escalofrió por el cuerpo ya que era una mirada dura fría dura y oscura la mirada de alguien que la veía como un obstáculo entre su hijo y ella. De inmediato aparto la mirada pues le daba muchísimo miedo esa mirada y al hacerlo su corazón dio un vuelco allí estaba Dennis quien se había recuperado de su impresión inicial al verla junto a su padre y el conde, estaba guapísimo a su opinión rebelde y elegante a la vez y siguió caminando junto a su madre hasta que por fin estaban frente a frente.

Dennis: Guuaauu...estas...estas preciosa- le dijo cortadamente .

Sara: Gracias tu también estas muy guapo.

Dennis: Jejejeje muchas gracias- le responde algo nerviosos para luego los dos mirarse mutuamente en silencio sin decidirse a decir nada hasta que Dennis acariciando el colgante que tenia guardado en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón le hecho valor y tomo la iniciativa- ¿quieres ir a bailar?- le ofreció caballerosamente Sara algo nerviosa no sabia que contestar y miro a su madre y esta la miro sonriendo como diciendo "adelante cielo esta es la tuya" y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

Sara: Me encantaría- entonces la pareja de jóvenes se van a la pista de baile ante la mirada de los tres adultos Elsa y el conde no paraban de sonreír ante la escena mientras que a Jack estaba rojo de furia y celos y empezaba a echar humo por las orejas, otra vez, con cara de sicópata dispuesto a asesinar al joven vampiro que bailaba con su hija de no ser porque su mujer lo detuvo.

Elsa: De eso nada tu no vas a hacer eso ahora vamos a bailar- le dijo mientras lo cogía por la patilla y tiraba de el rumbo a la pista de baile.

Jack: ¡Hay no la patilla no la patilla no hayyyyyyyyyyy!- gritaba mientras su mujer lo arrastraba a la pista de baile y se ponía a bailar con ella.

Mientras Mavis seguía en el mismo lugar con su copa de vino en la mano con la mirada caída no quería estar allí ya le dijo a Johnny que no se sentía con ganas de fiesta pero este al final la convenció alegando que sí iba podría hablar con Dennis pero nada este no se separaba de Sara en ningún momento y tampoco parecía mostrar atención hacia ella. Así mas deprimida de lo que había estado en toda su vida mirando a la joven pareja bailar alegremente al son de la música se tomo el resto de la copa y se la dio a uno de los camareros zombis y sin decir nada a nadie se dirigió a la gran puerta del salón de fiestas dispuesta a marcharse hasta que alguien la detuvo.

Norte: Buenas noches mis queridos amigos ¿podíais prestarme un momento de atención por favor?- Norte se había subido al escenario iba vestido con un traje con chaqueta, aunque en ese momento no la llevaba puesta, y zapatos de color negro con tirantes y corbata roja t una camisa blanca este había cogido un micrófono y había interrumpido a Frank y a los demás que estaban tocando en el escenario llamando la atención de todos los presentes incluida Mavis la cual se dio la vuelta y presto toda su atención al guardián del asombro- muchas gracias...en primer lugar quiero dar las gracias a nuestro querido anfitrión el conde Dracula y a toda su familia por haber organizado esta gran velada- dejo de hablar ya que todos estallaron en aplausos de felicitación hacia el conde y los demás- hoy...es una noche especial pues hacia mas de quince años que no era elegido un nuevo guardián pero...de todos los espíritus que el hombre de la luna pudo haber elegido no me esperaba que lo eligiera a el y si os soy sincero cuando nos lo comunico fue un shock.

Jack: ¿Un shock? ¡mas bien casi te da un ataque al corazón demonios si hasta te desmayaste en cuanto se nos rebelo quien era!- bromeo sin parar de reír haciendo que toda la sala estallase en risas incluido Elsa.

Norte: Si bueno (carraspea) en fin a lo que iba como ya a dicho Jack esa fue mi primera reacción pero supe que a pesar de que en el pasado cometió errores a aprendido de ellos y aunque su apariencia diga lo contrario es un ser de buen corazón y es apasionado con todo lo que hace así que creo que se a ganado el puesto de guardián con creces- hizo una pausa ya que todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir fuertemente y después de un minuto pararon y este pudo continuar- ¿pero queréis saber lo mejor de todo esto?- pregunto a todos los presentes- ¡pues que el se encuentra entre nosotros ahora mismo y ni siquiera sabe que se le a concedido tal honor! ¿como os quedáis?- esto levanto la curiosidad de los presentes sobre todo de los espíritus que se preguntaba quien de ellos seria el que recibiría tal honor y Norte no los dejo con la duda demasiado tiempo- pero ahora si es el momento de la verdad el momento que todos hemos estado esperando- entonces hace una señal al conde y este esbozando una gran sonrisa chasqueo los dedos de la mano derecha y las luces de toda la sala se apagaron así estuvieron durante mas o menos un minuto hasta que uno de los focos se encendió iluminado a una pareja que se encontraba en la pista de baile- ¡Jack Skeleton sube al escenario!- grito fuertemente lleno de alegría.

Jack no se lo podía creer pero era cierto el había sido el elegido y mientras se dirigía al escenario cogido de la mano por su querida Sally mientras recibía aplausos bitores y salidos de felicitación llegan al escenario Jack subió al escenario con uno de sus famosos saltos acrobáticos terminando con una pose triunfal un segundo después ayudo a Sally a subir y un segundo después ambos estaban al lado de Norte quien le había dado a Jack otro micrófono **(Nota: JS es la abreviatura que usare para definir a Jack Skeleton para que no os confundáis al entre uno y otro)**.

JS: Desde luego Santa me has pillado con la guardia baja si hubiera sabido que esta fiesta era para mi me habría arreglado un poco mas- su comentario hizo reír a todos.

Norte: Esa es la gracia de esto Jack- volvieron todos a reírse.

JS: Jejejejeje eso es cierto...pero aun así me siento horado por recibir este ese titulo pero...

Norte: ¿Pero que Jack?

JS: Pero me temo que debo negarme- esas palabras provocaron el asombro y el desconcierto de todos sobre todo de los guardianes pues esa no era la respuesta que esperaban de recibir por parte de Jack Norte estaba apunto de decir algo pero Jack aun tenia algo que decir- ámenos...- entonces se acerca a Sally y la coge de las manos delicadamente- amenos de que Sally sea nombrada también guardiana- esas ultimas palabras sorprendieron a todo el mundo sobre todo a Sally.

Sally: Pero Jack yo no soy un espíritu como tu ¿como voy a...- pero esta no termino de hablar ya que Jack le dio un profundo beso lleno de amor que aria arder hasta el corazón mas frio y cuando se separaron mirándose el uno al otro sin dejar de abrazarse hasta que Jack rompió el silencio.

JS: Sally...desde siempre tu has estado a mi lado en todo momento siempre apoyándome y aconsejándome aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo con mis ideas como cuando intente ocupar el puesto de Santa.

Sally: Jack no es...

Jack: Déjame terminar...durante mucho tiempo no me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi...pero el día que por fin abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que tu eras aquello que había estado buscando siempre me jure a mi mismo que estaría contigo y lo compartiría todo contigo por siempre- dijo haciendo que a Sally y algunos mas en la enorme sala se le saltaran las lagrimas.

Sally: Oh Jack...- le acariciaba l su esquelético rostro con la mano derecha con dulzura ante la mirada de todos.

JS: Tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida Sally...y si ser guardián no puedo compartirlo contigo entonces no quiero serlo- sin dejar de abrazarla ambos miran a Norte- ¿me has escuchado bien Santa? solo aceptare ser nombrado guardián si Sally también lo es y si no pues que el hombre de la Luna se busque a otro- le dijo a modo de ultimátum al guardián del asombro que no sabia que decir.

Norte: Por mi barba esto si que no me lo esperaba no se que decir- entonces dando vueltas de un lado a otro del escenario sin saber que hacer esa era una situación que no había pasado nunca entonces se detuvo y miro a su esposa que lo miraba tiernamente este le devolvió la sonrisa se dio la vuelta y miro a la pareja que seguía abrazada mirándolo algo preocupado mientras que este solo sonreía- ¿sabéis que? ¡al cuerno! ¿que mas da uno mas que uno menos?- dijo sonriendo- así pues ¿estáis listos?.

JD/Sally: Si-respondieron al unisonó.

Norte: Entonces...- se acerca a ellos y de sus manos sale el libro de los guardines que contiene toda su historia deberes y responsabilidades lo abre mas o menos por la mitad y con una gran sonrisa empieza a recitar el juramento- Jack y Sally Skeleton ¿Juráis defender a todos los niños del mundo?.

JD/Sally: Lo juramos.

Norte: ¿Y cuidar de sus esperanzas sus sueños y deseos? porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos.

JD/Sally: Lo juramos.

Norte: Entonces os doy la enhorabuena a ambos porque desde hoy y para siempre seréis...¡guardianes! enhorabuena- todos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos de alegría pues ahora había dos guardianes mas pero mientras todo aquel barullo tenia lugar dos jóvenes se habían escabullido entre la multitud y se dirigieron a donde pudieran tener algo de intimidad concretamente a donde se conocieron.

Dennis en forma de murciélago y Sara volando se llegaron a los tejados del hotel concretamente a una zona en la que se podía ver todo el lago el bosque y el hermoso cielo estrellado Dennis recobro su forma humana y se sentó al lado del de Sara justamente en la parte en la que las dos partes del tejado se unían.

Sara: Menuda noche ¿no crees?.

Dennis: Y que lo digas jamás pensé que viviría para ver el nombramiento de un guardián o mucho menos a un monstruo como Sally convertirse en uno.

Sara: Pues a mi me a parecido muy hermoso lo que a hecho Jack.

Dennis: Cierto...debe de quererla mucho para eso...creo que serán buenos guardianes.

Sara: Y yo- entonces ambos miraron a la hermosa luna llena que lo iluminaba todo y entonces Dennis decidió que ese era el momento se levanto lentamente se saco el colgante del bolsillo cerro fuertemente el puño para que ella no lo viera Sara se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie lo miro y vio que le estaba ofreciendo la mano ella sonriendo la acepto de un solo tirón la alzo hasta quedar frente a frente mirándose tiernamente.

Dennis: Sara...¿me harías un favor?- le pregunto algo nervioso.

Sara: Claro ¿cual?,

Dennis: Cierra los ojos y nos los abras hasta que te lo diga.

Sara...Esta bien...pero no intentes nada raro- le dijo medio en broma medio en serio.

Dennis: Ok lo juro- entonces se pone detrás de ella y desliza el colgante delicadamente sobre su cuello se lo abrocha y se aleja unos pasos- muy bien...ábrelos.

Al hacerlo por instinto se acaricio el cuello y noto que tenia algo colgando de el lo apoyo sobre la palma de la mano derecha y al verlo no se lo podía creer.

Sara: Oh Dennis...es precioso- dijo casi a punto de estallar en lagrimas.

Dennis:...No mas que tu...- contesto rápidamente con algo de miedo en su voz echando la mirada a un lado casi arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho pero Sara cogió su rostro con la mano derecha delicadamente para que la mirara.

Se miraron a los ojos muy tiernamente no hubo palabras no hacían falta el siguiente acto fue reflejo lentamente se fundieron en un afectuoso abrazo que duro barios minutos y después de unos minutos se separaron pero sin dejar de abrazarse Dennis agarrando suavemente su cintura y Sara con las manos apoyadas en sus fuertes hombros. Volvieron a mirarse de nuevo pero no como lo habían hecho hasta ese momento, como amigos, sino como dos personas que habían encontrado a su otra mitad no hicieron falta palabras sus miradas se confesaron por ellos ya no había mas dudas no había mas miedos al rechazo solo había la emoción mas pura y maravillosa de todas el amor. Apoyando su frente la una contra la otra sin dejar de mirarse los labios de ella se fueron acercando a los de el era lo que querían lo que ambos deseaban y justo cuando por fin se unirían sucedió, se oyó un fuerte estruendo que los asusto sin saber que pasaba se separaron mirando a todos lados hasta que vieron una enorme columna de humo que se origino por lo que veían en la entrada del hotel ellos no lo sabían pero esa era una señal de que la noche se iba a torcer de una forma que ni ellos mismos se podían imaginar.

 _ **¿Que os a parecido? ¿os a gustado? como ya dije antes por problemas personales e tardado mas de lo que hubiera querido...bueno eso y que tuve que esconderme en el un submarino para salvarme de las**_ _ **fansgirl de JackxElsa pero menos mal que mi buen amigo Némesis ya se encargo de ellas/os como solo el sabe hacer jajajajajajaja pero que malo que soy jajajajajajaja bueno en fin una vez mas espero que os allá gustado ¡nos veremos en el próximo capitulo amigos!**_


	5. Capitulo 5- Asedio

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga en este capitulo las cosas tomaran un giro de tuerca que algunos nos os podéis imaginar pero no entrare en detalles para no arruinar la sorpresa una ve mas quiero dar la gracias a mis buenos amigos andyhamato99 y**_ _ **predalienway por su apoyo y consejos y a vosotros por supuesto por esta hay bueno sin mas que decir escepto ¡que aprobeche!**_

No sabían por que se origino esa columna de humo pero estaba claro que no era parte del espectáculo para la fiesta y además la música la cual se escuchaba incluso desde el tejado había parado de repente para segundos después ser sustituida por gritos de pánico temiendo que algo malo pasaba Dennis y Sara volaron devuelta al salón de fiesta nada en este mundo los había preparado para lo que verían al llegar allí. Al llegar allí el lugar era un completo caos el lugar había sido invadidos por seres que eran parecían seres humanos pero eran completamente negros no tenían nariz pero si unas horribles bocas plagadas de afilados dientes y unos ojos con forma diabólica completamente amarillos **(nota: para ayudaros a imaginaros estos seres serian parecidos a** **los simbiontes de Spiderman** **fusionado con el sincorazon Neosombra de** **la saga Kingdom Hearts** **y tendréis como resultado estas cosas bueno espero que este detallito os ayude a seguir leyendo)**.Tanto los espíritus como los monstruos combatían con ferocidad a estas criaturas que habían invadido completamente el lugar que en esos momentos parecía un campo de batalla vemos a Norte con sus dos sables gemelos cortando a diestro y siniestro Meme repartiendo latigazos a mansalva Hada dando padas y puñetazos tan rápidos que apenas se veían Conejo lanzaba sus bumeranes contra ellos y repartía cada patada que daba gusto. Mientras Jack y Elsa combando sus poderes transformaban a sus atacantes en estatuas de hielo para luego destrozarlos en mil pedazos Jack Skeleton quien estaba rodeado cargo su poderosa Blandialma agarro a uno de sus atacantes y empezó a girar sobre si mismo como si fuera una peonza arrasando con todo a su paso para después parar soltarlo de golpe desasiéndose de un grupo grande que venia hacia el. Momentos después volvió a ser rodeado por un grupo aun mayor entonces dando un salto acrobático hacia la derecha cambiando su traje normal por el traje de Santa Jack entonces de su enorme saco salieron un montón de regalos de Navidad que en cuanto los enemigos se acercaron a ellos estos se abrieron dándoles un susto tan grande que acabaron congelados. Aprovechando esa oportunidad volvió a saltar dando una voltereta en el aire transformándose en el Rey Calabaza y al aterrizar creo un circulo de fuego que destrozo a los enemigos congelados para segundos después volver a dar un salto acrobático recuperando su aspecto normal **(nota: estos poderes los usa Jack en el videojuego** **Pesadilla Antes De Navidad La Venganza De Oogie que salió en 2004 para PlayStation 2 y que oficialmente es la continuación de la película Pesadilla Antes De Navidad y en mi opinión es uno de los mejores videojuegos vasados en una película de la historia y me pareció buena idea incluirlos en el relato ya que son poderes muy originales y divertidos al igual que el videojuego si no me creéis miradlo en Youtube y verséis que tengo razón bueno después de esta pequeña aclaración os dejo seguir leyendo tranquilos)** mientras Frank repartía puñetazos como si fuera Rocky Balboa Wayne y Wanda repartían zarpazos y dentelladas Griffin quien había sacado un bastón espada y daba espadazos con gran elegancia Murray transformado en una enorme pelota rebotaba por todos lados aplastando a todo vicho que se le acercaba. Y por ultimo los que mas "atención" estaban recibiendo por parte de sus "inesperados huéspedes" eran Johnny Mavis y Dracula ellos eran los mas acosados por sus invasores pero estos los estaban despachando con suma facilidad, os contare un pequeño secreto como todos sabréis los vampiros se cuentan entre las criaturas mas poderosas del planeta son posiblemente la especie de monstruos mas antigua que existe y aunque no fueron los primeros el clan Draculea es sin duda el mas poderoso de todos los clanes vampíricos que existen y os contare porque. Cuando un miembro del clan alcanza la edad adulta debe realizan un ritual que solo los miembros adultos del clan conocen si lo supera el vampiro/a despierta todos sus poderes aunque tendrá que descubrir con el tiempo cuales son ya que el don, o la maldición, del vampirismo evoluciona de forma diferente para cada vampiro/a aunque algunos poderes si los comparten todos como la forma de niebla o transformarse en murciélagos luego de esto se le entrega al vampiro/a un arma forjada especialmente para el que es la representación física de su poder y queda unida a su portador para siempre y este puede invocarla cuando le apetezca o cuando la necesidad así lo requiera. Cada arma se ajusta perfectamente a las habilidades de su dueño en el caso de Jonathan era muy rápido así que su arma eran un par de nunchakus hechos completamente de metal dos de las cuatro gruesa varas tenían espinas también de metal como las que tendría una maza para causar mas daño además las cadenas se podían retraer jugando las dos mitades y formando dos mazas de una mano **(nota: ok antes de nada seguro que todos os preguntareis ¿con todas las armas que podría haberle puesto porque unos nunchakus? pues veréis soy un gran fan de Las Tortugas Ninjas desde que era pequeño y cuando vi la película de Hotel Transilvania Johnny me recordó muchísimo a Michelangelo o Miguel ángel para los latinos un espíritu libre aventurero y bastante alocado cuando lo vi fue como si fueran la misma persona pero en diferentes mundos por eso se me ocurrió la idea de que su arma fueran los nunchakus bueno no os molesto mas a seguir leyendo)** lo vemos repartiendo golpes a diestro y siniestro cambiando de nunchakus a mazas destrozando a sus enemigos a tal velocidad que apenas es posible verle. Mavis por el contrario poseía unos enormes poderes síquicos es decir podía manejar objetos con la mente este tipo de poder era también muy común entre los vampiros pero el clan Lubode eran conocidos por ser los mas grandes síquicos de todos los clanes vampíricos su madre Marta también había sido una poderosa síquica y Mavis al ser su hija había heredado sus enormes capacidades. Sus armas eran tan curiosas como letales se trataba de dos chakram gemelos estas armas son dos aros hechos de plata de treinta centímetros de largo y doce de grosor el filo exterior esta tan afilado como cualquier arma cortante mientras que el interior no lo esta estas son principalmente armas arrojadizas aunque también sirven para atacar cuerpo a cuerpo como cualquier otra arma con filo. Normalmente, como ya e dicho, estas armas son arrojadizas y suelen ser también de un solo uso en manos de cualquier persona pero en manos de Mavis no ya que gracias a sus poderes podía controlarlos a voluntad y las dos letales hojas iban a donde ella quería girando a una velocidad vertiginosa despedazando y cortando a cualquiera que se encontraban en su camino que eran lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento y cuando se cansa de eso las coge una en cada mano y empieza a desmembrar a sus enemigos. En cuanto a Dracula sus poderes y sus afiladas garras le eran mas que suficiente para encargarse de sus enemigos lanzando bolas de fuego y zarpazos a y rugiendo con tal furia que podría estremecer hasta el hombre mas rudo. Dennis y Sara no salían de su asombro hace apenas unos minutos aquella gran sala se estaba celebrando una gran fiesta y ahora era un campo de batalla sacado de alguna película pero no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados ni mucho menos en cuanto se recuperaron de la impresión inicial se lanzaron a ayudar a sus seres queridos puede que sus poderes no fueran tan grandes a los de sus padres pero no por ello se iban a amedrentar Sara convertía en hielo a esos bichos y Dennis los destrozaba a zarpazos. Mientras aquella inesperada batalla seguía su curso una oscura figura camina con paso lento pero seguro entre ambos bandos como si nada su piel es de color ceniza un pelo tan negro como la noche unos penetrantes ojos amarillos y un rostro con una espeluznante sonrisa diabólica en la cara pues buscaba a una persona o mejor dicho a un espíritu en concreto y su expresión decía que lo había encontrado, ese espíritu seguía combatiendo con ferocidad a sus atacantes concentrado nada mas que en acabar con ellos hasta que aquel oscuro ser se paro a tan solo unos metros de el y los enemigos dejaron de atacarle y se fueron alejando de el dejándolos solos a al oscura figura y a el.

¿?: Sigues siendo difícil de matar- reconoció enseguida de quien era la voz que le hablaba pero no se lo podía creer era una voz del pasado la de alguien que le trajo mucho dolor la voz de un enemigo al que creyó haber derrotado y condenado al olvido hace mucho tiempo - a pasado mucho tiempo...Jack- volvió a escucharla y nuevamente la reconoció asustado creyendo que la fatiga por la lucha había afectado a su mente se dio la vuelta y para su desgracia al hacerlo vio a quien no esperaba volver a ver jamás.

Jack: ¿¡Pitch Black!?- en efecto sus ojos no le engalanan y su mente tampoco.

Pitch:...¿Sorprendido de verme de nuevo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa a Jack que no se creía lo que veía sin duda era Pitch aunque su aspecto había cambiado llevaba una gabardina de cuero negro que dejaba ver parte de su pecho y abdomen guantes sin dedos unos pantalones y botas de motero alta también de cuero **(demonios parece una dominatiz con tanto cuero jajajajaja bueno bromas aparte seguro que todos os habéis visto si o si las películas de Matrix pues bien para haceros una idea mas clara del nuevo aspecto de Pitch seria como el de Neo en la primera película ya q hablemos con franqueza ¿a quien le gusta la bata que lleva en la peli? es ridícula por Dios pero para gustos colores yo por mi parte quería darle un aspecto mas oscuro y realista q pareciera un vilano de verdad bueno perdonad mi intromisión era solo una ayudita q os quería dar)** pero en cuanto se recupero de su impresión inicial le lanzo un rayo de hielo que Pitch esquivo con facilidad sin borrar esa sonrisa maliciosa de sus su caras- oh...¿quieres bailar peliblanco?...¡PUES BAILEMOS!.

Entonces ambos espíritus se enzarzaron en un brutal combate lanzándose hechizos el uno al otro que al chocar formaban extrañas formaciones de hielo y arena negra por todo el lugar pero solo eso ya que ni Pitch conseguía acertar a Jack ni Jack a Pitch pero después de estar así durante un buen rato los dos pararon de repente quedándose mirando fijamente el uno al otro Pitch sin borrar esa oscura sonrisa de su cara y Jack con una expresión de desprecio muy rara en el.

Pitch: ¿Sigues sin crearte que sea yo...verdad Jack?.- le pregunto en un tono oscuro y sarcástico.

Jack:...Te derrote...te quedaste sin tus poderes y cuando te encontré te encerré en un bloque de hielo y te condene al olvido donde nadie podría haberte encontrado jamás.

Pitch: Es cierto...me dejaste que me pudriera en aquella prisión de agua durante diez largos años- le respondió con la voz cargada de odio.

Jack: El mundo ya no cree en ti Pitch por lo tanto no deberías de tener ningún tipo de poder...

Pitch: Pero si que tengo poder Jack...tanto o mas que la ultima vez mira si no a tu alrededor- y así lo hizo mientras giraba sobre si mismo mirando a todas partes la batalla que se desarrollaba a su alrededor comprendió a lo que se refería.

Jack:...Es criaturas...¡SON MONSTRUOS DE ARENA NEGRA¡ ¿VERDAD?- afirmo furioso mirando fijamente a su enemigo a lo que ese respondió con una sonora y malévola carcajada.

Pitch: Muy agudo socio me sorprendes Jack veo que no eres tan tonto como te creía- le respondió sin dejar de reírse.

Jack: Es imposible que escaparas por tu cuenta...y mucho menos que recuperaras tus poderes de la noche a la mañana.

Pitch: No paras de sorprenderme Jack...si es cierto alguien me ayudo a salir de mi prisión y me devolvió todos mis poderes y además los incremento ahora no necesito que crean en mi para usarlos.

Jack: ¿Quien?.

Pitch: Oh no te preocupes pronto le conocerás...¡PERO NO ANTES DE QUE YO ALLA BARRIDO EL SUELO CONTIGO!- entonces Pitch usando sus poderes crea una guadaña de arena negra da un gran salto y se disponía a atacar a Jack hasta que un enorme rayo de hielo le impacto de lleno congelándolo en el acto y cayendo bruscamente al suelo.

Elsa: Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi marido malnacido- se acerca a su marido y le da un rápido beso- eso solo lo puedo hacer yo- se miran el uno al otro con una mirada cargada de amor pero el momento dura poco ya que Pitch consigue liberarse del bloque de hielo con facilidad se sacude un poco y momentos después mira al matrimonio Frost.

Pitch: Valla valla valla mira lo que tenemos aquí ni mas ni menos que la gran reina de Arendelle tan hermosa como siempre- dijo con malicia mientras le hacia una reverencia.

Elsa: No se como demonios as regresado Pitch pero te aseguro que esta vez te vamos a mandar derecho al infierno por todo lo que has hecho a mi y a mi familia- respondió enérgicamente la y llena de desprecio hacia aquel ser que como ella misma había dicho le trajo tanto dolor a ella y a los suyos.

Entonces los espíritus del invierno se lanzaron contra su mortal enemigo lanzando hechizos de hielo combinados que a Pitch le costaba mas esquivar aunque el tampoco se quedaba atrás lanzándoles a ellos sus propios hechizos a ellos estaban muy igualados pero ellos tenían la ventaja de que eran dos y la aprovechaban para intentar superarle aunque no era fácil. Ahora dirijamos nuestra mirada nuevamente hacia Sara y Dennis a pesar de su juventud y de no apenas poseer experiencia no se quedaban atrás atacaban a sus enemigos cual zorro atrapado Sara congelándolos y Dennis destrozándolos a zarpazos o a puñetazos tan concentrados estaban que no se percataron de que alguien los buscaba concretamente a Dennis. Lo ve a lo lejos en la distancia esta distraído concentrado en acabar con sus enemigos sonríe su presa no le a visto prepara su viejo arco de madera de nogal saca una flecha del carcaj que lleva a la espalda la prepara y tensa el arco respira despacio se toma su tiempo hasta que esta seguro y entonces la suelta y la flecha sale disparada como una bala. No la vio venir tan concentrado estaba que no la vio hasta que ya fue tarde una flecha le alcanzo en el hombro izquierdo con tal fuerza que lo tiro al suelo su camisa empezó a impregnarse en sangre el dolor era muy intenso cae a suelo de rodillas sujetándose el hombro con la mano derecha el dolor es tan grande que le corta la respiración no puede pensar es como si el cuerpo le pesara una tonelada y no se da cuenta de que alguien esta delante de el.

¿?: Estoy sorprendido...esa flecha estaba envenenada con la toxina del Fugu un tipo de pez globo muy venenoso- escucho una voz dura que le hablaba pero no tenia fuerzas para levantar la cabeza y mirar al que le había disparado- con la dosis que le puse a la flecha deberías ser ya un fiambre...pero gracias a tu naturaleza vampírica solo te paralizara durante un minuto u dos...da igual...cuando te allá atravesado el corazón con mi cuchillo entonces si que estarás muerto- se pone de cuclillas quedando frente por frente pone su mano derecha en su hombro derecho y con la izquierda saca de su grueso de cuero negro un enorme cuchillo de caza bastante viejo y pone la hoja apuntando a su corazón- di adiós a este mundo- y justo cuando estaba a punto de atravesarle el corazón alguien lo detuvo.

Sara: ¡QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA MALDITO ANIMAL!- Sara agarro al atacante por el cuello desde atrás haciendo que este se alejara de Dennis.

Este se levanto y forcejeo con la joven que estaba aferrada a su cuello como una lapa mientras a Dennis se le había pasado el efecto del veneno y por fin pudo moverse cuando recupero las fuerzas miro hacia arriba y vio el que había intentado matarle había conseguido zafarse de Sara y ahora la tenia agarrada por el cuello con una sola mano levantada mas de un metro del suelo esa imagen lo lleno de cólera con la mano izquierda se saco la flecha del hombro se puso de pie y cargo contra el con todas sus fuerzas rugiendo de cólera. El atacante tan concentrado estaba en acabar con la joven no se percato de que Dennis se había levantado cuando lo oyó rugir ya fue tarde Dennis salto sobre el clavándole su propia flecha en el ojo derecho haciendo que soltara a Sara en el acto mientras este gritando como un loco retorciéndose de dolor mientras Dennis fue a socorrer a Sara.

Dennis: ¿¡Estas bien!?- pregunto preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Sara: Si...si eso creo- le dijo mientras iba recuperando el aire- ese animal casi me ahoga- se quejaba mientras se tocaba la garganta.

¿?: Voy a haceros algo peor que eso malditos- se dieron la vuelta y miraron por primera vez a su atacante.

Media al menos un metro noventa si no mas era muy musculoso como un culturista atiborrado a esteroides llevaba una camisa de manga corta que le quedaba súper ajustada unos pantalones de cuero negro igual de ajustado un cinturón ancho también de cuero negro con una hebilla de plata unas botas de estilo pirata de color marrón oscuro y unos guantes de cuero de color crema. Tenia la piel del mismo color que Frank el cuerpo cubierto de cicatrices el pelo de color negro muy largo recogido con una coleta debió de ser muy guapo en el pasado pero ahora la cara la tenia completamente destrozada cubierta de cicatrices como el resto de su cuerpo y ahora gracias a Dennis solo tenia un ojo que era de color azul cielo ya que el otro bueno no le servirá de mucho con esa flecha en el ¿no creéis?. Por si eso no fuera suficiente iba armado asta los dientes llevaba cuatro de chispa bastante antiguas enfundadas en un par de pistoleras que llevaba colgadas al cinturón y que eran del mismo cuero que el cinturón dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda un cuchillo de caza también bastante antiguo puesta un su vaina a la espalda llevaba su carcaj de cuero lleno hasta arriba de flechas dos machetes de esos que se usaban antiguamente en las plantaciones un arco de madera de nogal y para colmo un enorme trabuco es decir que fuera quien fuera era muy peligroso.

¿?: Desde luego eres tenaz...igual que lo fue ella- esas palabras extrañaron a Dennis y a Sara ¿quien era "ella" y que tenia que ver con el? no lo sabían y tampoco parecía importarles en ese momento al decir estas palabras este con la mano derecha se saco la flecha del ojo y la tiro a un lado- pero no importa lo duro que seas jure acabar con todos sus descendientes al igual que hice con ella y eso pienso hacer- al decir eso saco sus dos machetes uno en cada mano estaban igual que el cuchillo viejos y algo oxidados pero parecía afilados aun sabiendo lo que se les venia encima Sara y Dennis se prepararon para enfrentarlo pero entonces cuando parecía que iba a atacarles pero entonces.

¿?: ¡Gaston déjales ya tendrás tiempo para tu macabra venganza!- una oscura y malévola voz retumbo por todo el lugar **(¡si mis queridos amigos este es el Gaston de La Bella y la Bestia de Disney ! aunque le e hecho unos cuantos cambios pero antes de que intentéis matarme otra vez os digo que pronto os sabréis porque esta aquí pero eso será mas adelante así que guardaos vuestras ansias asesinas hasta entonces ok si mas que decir a seguir leyendo)** al escuchar las ordenes que le dicto Gaston envaino los machetes- has tenido suerte esta vez pero la noche aun es joven ten por seguro que volveremos a vernos- al decir estas palabras corrió hacia la entrada del balcón y desapareció.

¿?: ¡Eso también va por ti Pitch tu y tus siervos tenéis otras cosas mas importantes que hacer!- con el mismo tono que a Gaston Pitch quien había detenido su combate contra Jack y Elsa con una expresión de disgusto con un simple chasquido de sus dedos sus siervos y el se transformaron en una enorme nube de arena y desaparecieron por el balcón.

Todos se extrañaron al ver como Pitch obedecía órdenes de otro que no fuera el mismo pero eso solo les dejo claro a todos que el ser que les dio esa orden a el y a Gaston debía ser mas peligroso que ellos entonces las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par todos se giraron listos para pelear otra vez y por ellas se vio a un solo individuo y al verlo todos se quedaron sin palabras excepto a Dracula y a sus amigos que se les dibujo una expresión de desprecio e ira como nunca nadie había visto en ellos pues sabían de sobra quien era ese hombre. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta color crema con chaqueta una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y unos zapatos de salir de cuero negro pero no era eso lo que impresiono a todos sino que era su cara era exactamente igual a la de Dracula solo que este tenia el pelo muy largo una barba anchor y lo ojos de color verde **(nota: es el tipo de barba que lleva Johnny Depp para que os hagáis una idea).**

¿?: Hermano...cuanto tiempo a pasado mucho tiempo - esas palabras llenas de malicia y sarcasmo sorprendieron a todos los presentes sobre todo a Mavis pues su padre nunca le dijo que tenia un hermano y por la expresión tanto de sus amigos como la de su padre dejaban ver que por una buena razón.

Mavis: ¿¡Hermano!? ¡papa! ¿¡que esta pasando quien ese y porque te a llamado hermano!?- pregunto alarmada y confusa a su padre pero se alarmo aun mas al verlo a el.

Su padre había invocado su arma un Kilij un alfanje turco-mongol la hoja sola media mas o menos noventa y cinco centímetros la empuñadura media veinticinco centímetros era de madera de ébano y la guarda de plata la hoja era curvada casi toda la parte de arriba de la hoja le habían dado forma de hoja de sierra serrada hasta mas o menos unos treinta centímetros que era completamente lisa y afilada igual que la parte de abajo. En el parte de la hoja que se unía con la guarda y la empuñadura tenia graba la imagen de un dragón occidental exhalando una llamarada que llegaba hasta la punta de hoja, esa espada solo la había visto una vez su padre se la enseño cuando era muy pequeña y nunca había visto a su padre usarla ni siquiera en momentos de necesidad si la había invocado ahora es que aquel hombre que decía ser su hermano no traía buenas intenciones.

¿?: O mi querida Mavis...como has crecido...tienes los mismos preciosos ojos de tu querida madre Mar...- no acabo de decir la frase ya que Dracula se lanzo alzando su espada contra el lleno de furia pero este se transformo en una niebla de color verde oscuro y apareció unos metros justo delante de el esbozando una sonrisa maligna en la cara.

Dracula: ¡NO TE ATRAVAS A DECIR SU NOMBRE!- grito o mas bien dicho rugió lleno de furia y odio algo nunca visto en el.

¿?: ¡Pero que grosero! ¡después de tantos años ! ¿es así como saludas a tu hermano?.

Mavis: ¿Papa es cierto lo que dice?- pregunto de nuevo a su padre pero fue su "hermano" quien respondió la pregunta.

¿?: Es cierto mi querida Mavis...permíteme que...me presente como debe ser...soy el conde...Radu...Tepes...Draculea- hace una reverencia a todos.

Dracula: ¡TU ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO! ¿¡NO ES VERDAD!?- acuso a su hermano apuntándole con la espada.

Radu: ¡Culpable!- respondió a la acusación ten en tono de guasa mientras se levanta de hacer la reverencia- por cierto...padre te envía recuerdos- entonces saca del bolsillo de la chaqueta un pequeño objeto aunque no se veía bien que era y con una sonrisa maliciosa se lo lanza a Dracula este lo atrapa al vuelo con la mano izquierda y al momento siguiente la abrió para ver de que se trataba.

Dracula: Dios mío...- al decir estas palabras las lagrimas cayeron libremente por su rostro pues el objeto era un añillo exactamente igual al que el llevaba solo que ese era el de su padre y estaba manchado de sangre- ¿que...has...hecho?- pregunto entrecortadamente lleno de ira.

Radu: Ya lo sabes de mas- le respondió viendo como Dracula no podía contener las lagrimas- ¡o vamos por favor ! ¿¡de verdad sientes lastima por el!?- le pregunto medio sarcástico medio enserio.

Dracula: ¡ERA NUESTRO PADRE!

Radu: ¡NO NUNCA LO FUE NUNCA ME TRATO COMO A UN HIJO YO SOLO OS TENIA A TI Y A MADRE PERO CUANDO MURIO NO SOLO EL TU TAMBIEN ME ABANDONASTE!

Dracula: ¿¡CREES QUE ERES EL UNICO QUE SUFIO RADU!? ¡A MI TAMBIEN ME ABANDONO!

Radu: ¡TU TENIAS A TUS QUERIDOS AMIGOS YO ME QUEDE COMPLETAMENTE SOLO!

Dracula: ¡ESA NO ES ESCUSA! ¿¡COMO HAS PODIDO HACERLO!? ¿¡POR QUE!?

Radu: ¡POR QUE SE LO MERECIA! ¡PERO ESO YA NO IMPORTA PUES TODO ACABARA ESTA NOCHE!

Dracula: ¿¡QUE ES LO PRETENDES HACER RADU QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES!?

Radu: ¡UN NUEVO MUNDO...UN NUEVO COMIENZO! ¡ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO...Y ESTA NOCHE SUCEDERA!- aquellas palabras hicieron que Dracula se le pusiera la cara blanca y una expresión de pavor nunca antes vista en el.

Dracula:...No...-fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios palabras cargadas de miedo.

Radu: Así es hermano mío...esta noche tu y todos vosotros no solo seréis testigos de como creo un nuevo mundo...sino que me ayudareis crearlo.

Conejo: ¡Antes muerto que ayudar a una rata como tu!- entonces lanza sus bumeranes con todas sus fuerzas intentando acabar con el pero Radu los esquiva fácilmente y estos regresan a las peludas manos de su dueño.

Radu:...No tenéis elección...esta noche...conoceréis el fin de este mundo...y el comienzo...¡DE UNO NUEVO!- entonces golpea con la palma de la mano abierta el suelo.

Entonces de su palma empezó a salir una sombra que en cuestión de segundos cubrió todo el suelo y de la sombras salieron cadenas que agarraron fuertemente por las muñecas a todos y estas empezaron a tirar de ellos con tal fuerza que les fue imposible mientras eran arrastrados por las cadenas al interior de la sombra. Uno a uno todos fueron siendo absorbidos Johnny Mavis Hada Frank Wanda ni siquiera Jack ni Elsa pudieron hacer nada cuanto mas luchaban por liberarse mas rápido los tragaba y mientras Dracula quien era el único al que la sombra no había tragado veía impotente como todos los que amaba iban desapareciendo hasta que finalmente le llego el turno a los mas jóvenes. Dennis gracias a sus reflejos conseguía esquivar las cadenas que salían del suelo mientras que Sara había creado una pequeña ventisca a su alrededor a modo de escudo usando todos sus poderes las cadenas se congelaban en cuanto intentaban atravesarla el único problema que para mantener la ventisca tenia que permanecer en un mismo lugar sin embargo la ventisca la protegía de cualquier cosa que intentara entrar en ella pero la pequeña porción de suelo debajo de sus pies estaba desprotegida. Entonces un montón de cadenas salieron del suelo agarrándola por todas partes y tirando de ella hacia la oscuridad Dennis quien seguía esquivando las cadenas que salían del suelo vio con horror como Sara era arrastrada a la sombras al ver esa imagen salió corriendo hasta donde estaba ella para intentar salvarla.

Sara: ¡DENNIS SOCORRO AYUDAME!- gritaba desesperadamente la joven mientras era arrastrada a la fuerza a la sombras mientras veía como Dennis corría desesperadamente para intentar alcanzarla y casi lo consigue de no ser de por que al igual que a ella un gran numero de cadenas surgieron del suelo inmovilizándolo de rodillas en el suelo mientras veía imponente como Sara era engullida .

Dennis: ¡SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritar su nombre fue lo único que pudo hacer mientras esta se desvanecía en las sombras.

La cadenas también empezaron a arrastrarle a el también pero miro al hombre responsable de todo aquellos el que se había llevado a todos sus seres queridos y al pensar en ello eso hizo que una rabia como nunca antes había sentido en su vida se apodero de el consiguiendo hacer lo que ni su abuelo había logrado hacer romper esas cadenas. Cargo contra el con todas sus fuerzas rugiendo como un demonio se abalanzo sobre el pasando al lado de su abuelo sin mirarlo siquiera y justo cuando estaba apunto de golpearle Radu a una velocidad vertiginosa lo agarro del cuello parándolo en seco levantándole unos palmos del suelo. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro Radu con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y Dennis lleno de odio mientras luchaba por respirar entonces aprovechado ese momento en el que estaba mirándolo fijamente sin prestar atención a nada Dennis cargo todas sus fuerzas en la mano derecha y con esta le dio un brutal zarpazo en la cara al recibir el golpe Radu soltó de inmediato a Dennis dejándolo caer al suelo. Eso no se lo esperaba no esperaba que aquel muchacho tuviera la fuerza suficiente para liberarse y mucho menos de herirle pero lo hizo le había herido y mientras la sangre brotaba de las heridas que le había causado en la cara sin saberlo Dennis había herido algo mas que su cuerpo sino también su orgullo y eso lo hizo enojar. Entonces Radu agarro a Dennis, quien estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, por el pelo le dio un par de puñetazos en el estomago haciendo que este escupiera algo de sangre y lo dejo caer al suelo para momentos después con sus poderes lo levanto en el aire unos metro haciéndole dar vueltas sobre si mismo y entonces con un simple movimiento de sus manos lanzo al chico contra una de las paredes de la gran sala atravesándola.

Dracula: ¡DENNIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS!- grito lleno de horror al ver a su nieto atravesar la pared y desaparecer en el horizonte-¡MALDITO BASTARDO SERA MEJOR QUE ME MATES AHORA O TE JURO QUE YO TE...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que Radu le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Radu: Eso no es nada comparado con lo que te espera- entonces mira al agujero hecho por Dennis al atravesar la pared- en cuanto a ti...considérate afortunado pues no veras lo que esta por llegar-y después de decir esas palabras soltó una carcajada tan llena de maldad que haría temblar hasta el corazón mas valiente que se escucho por todo el lugar pues la primera fase de su gran plan había salido tal y como el había querido el Hotel Transylvania sus habitantes los espíritus y los guardianes habían caído en sus manos y lo peor esta aun por llegar.

 _ **¿Bueno que os a parecido? si os soy sisero me a costado bastante poder terminarlo y colgarlo a tiempo pues tuve que rescribirlo todo después de un pequeño problema con el ordenador pero por suerte no fue nada que un par de horas sentado ante la pantalla no puedan arreglar y de paso pude cambiar algunas partes que no me acababan de convencer y seguro que muchos no os esperabais este giro en la trama pero os aseguro que habrá mas pero tendréis que ser pacientes bueno mis queridos amigos aquí nos despedimos pero no lloréis volveremos a vernos antes de o que creéis hasta pronto...o y no olvidéis dejar vuestras sugerencias y comentarios chao.**_


	6. Capitulo 6- El despertar del gran lobo

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros los lectores por que aunque si es cierto que recibido pocos comentarios, hay q ver lo que os cuesta dejar unas palabritas de apoyo al menda ¿eh? jejejejejejeje, si e recibido mas de 300 visitas jamás me imagine tantas así que gracias nuevamente para este capitulo os aconsejo tener un cubo a mano si sois de estómagos sensibles y una caja de pañuelos por que vais a querer llorar en algún momento os lo aseguro y una vez mas dar las gracias a mis dos amigos andyhamato99 y**_ _ **predalienway por su apoyo bueno eso es todo no os molesto mas como digo siempre...¡que aproveche!**_

Mientras el Hotel Transylvania había sido tomado por la fuerza y todos sus habitantes los espíritus invitados a la fiesta y los propios guardianes cogidos como prisioneros en el resto del mundo las cosas tampoco pintaban mejor sin nadie para hacerle frente Pitch lanzo un hechizo en forma de niebla que sumió a todos los habitantes del planeta en un profundo sueño o mejor dicho en una oscura pesadilla y con ellas creo a mas de sus esbirros los soldados de pesadillas seres hechos de arena negra combinada con oscuridad pura que se alimentaban de los miedos que generaban las pesadillas de la gente. Uno a uno todos los continentes cayeron ante el hechizo de Pitch y sus soldados de pesadillas tomaron todas las ciudades y pueblos además Radu también tenia a otras criaturas a sus ordenes como monstruos y espíritus malignos pero ahora dirijamos nuestra mirada a un lugar que una vez estuvo lleno de vida pero que ahora esta sumido en las sombras como el resto del mundo ese lugar era el reino del sol. Al igual que al resto del mundo el reino del sol también había caído bajo la oscura niebla de Pitch y sus calles estaban infestadas de soldados de pesadillas y otras criaturas pero ahora volvamos a dirigir nuestra mirada hacia un edificio en concreto el castillo de la familia real, hace mucho tiempo que el linaje de la familia real había desaparecido y ahora el castillo era un museo publico y un bien de interés cultural tanto nacional como internacional. Pero lo que todos desconocen es que debajo del castillo se oculta una antigua cripta a la que solo se puede acceder atabes de la sala del trono la entrada a esta se encontraba oculta detrás de la pared que esta espaldas del trono del rey y la reina. Es un pasillo de unos cuatro metros de ancho por siete de alto que desciende unos doscientos o trescientos metros en la tierra hasta llegar a una cámara enorme de unos cien metros cuadrados no había nada en esa sala excepto en el centro de esta se encuentra lo que parece ser un ataúd de piedra. Era bastante grande como de dos metros de largo y noventa de ancho y unos cincuenta centímetros de onda estaba hermosamente decorado con imágenes de batallas grabadas en la piedra y en cada esquina del ataúd había colocadas unas estatuas de cuatro amenazadores lobos uno en cada esquina del ataúd estaban tan bien hechas que parecían lobos de verdad y la tapa escrito en latín estaba escrito las siguientes palabras _"_ _Hic jacet ingens lupus Abraxan_ _"_ que significa aquí yace Abraxas el gran lobo. Así es ese lugar no era otra cosa que una tumba construida hace mucho tiempo para albergar los restos de un ser que fue muy temido y muy poderoso un lugar de reposo que no había sido perturbado en muchos tiempo hasta esta noche, se oye un fuerte estruendo luego pasos junto a gruñidos orcos feroces guerreros y estrategas pero también pecan de codiciosos e ingenuos y esa codicia de tesoros seria la perdición de este grupo en concreto que había encontrado esta cámara **(nota: no hare ninguna descripción de los orcos para que uséis un poco la imaginación vosotros muajajajajaja q malo soy detesto a mis lectores muajajajajaja no no es eso sino q hay tantas versiones de los orcos q no me decidí así q para hacer las cosas mas interesantes dejaría q vosotros os los imaginéis como queráis así verséis cada uno a vuestra manera y eso también se aplica a las armas que lleven llamadme flojo si queréis pero me pareció buena idea bueno no os molesto mas a seguir leyendo)**. En este caso Radu había matado o derrotado a todos los lideres de las diferentes tribus orcas haciéndose con el control de estas y ahora se dedican a destruir y saquear todo lo que encuentran a su paso no respetan nada pero no saben que ese ansia destructiva será su perdición. Ese grupo de orcos en concreto estaba formado por unos treinta guerreros que asaltaron el castillo del sol con el fin de hacerse con sus tesoros fue así como encontraron por casualidad esta cámara escondida.

Orco1: ¿¡Que demonios es esto!? ¡aquí dentro no hay nada solo polvo y ratas!- se quejaba mientras rebuscaba por el lugar al darse cuenta de que allí no había nada que saquear.

Orco2: ¡Tiene que haber algo de valor aquí!

Orco3: ¿¡Y como estas tan seguro?!-pregunto furioso a su camarada.

Orco2: ¡Esta cámara estaba oculta por alguna razón deben haber guardado algo de mucho valor para haberla ocultad!- explico a sus camaradas.

Orco1: ¡Pues yo solo veo mierda y ese ataúd de hay!- al decir estas palabras los tres orcos se miraron entre si durante un segundo y salieron corriendo hacia el ataúd de piedra.

Como hienas ante un cadáver que devorar los tres orcos abren bruscamente empujando la enorme losa de piedra que hacia de tapa tirándola al suelo y como niños llenos de curiosidad miran dentro de este esperando que este lleno de todo tipo de riquezas pero lo único que encuentran es un cuerpo en aparente estado de descomposición. Los tres orcos frustrados y furiosos empiezan a pelease entre ellos uno se ellos propina un fuerte golpe a otro en la cara rompiéndole la nariz que empezó a sangrando bastante por la nariz y acabando cayendo dentro del ataúd, sacude la cabeza y se coge la nariz con la mano derecha pero unas cuantas gotas caen sobre la boca del cadáver. Entonces el orco creyó haber oído algo no sabia el que sonaba como a respiración como el ruido que hacemos cualquiera cuando respiramos pero eso era imposible los orcos no son muy listos ni mucho menos pero el sabia que en ese ataúd solo estaba el y ese cadáver y entonces lo volvió a oír esta vez mas fuerte miro a todos lados pensando que quizás el golpe le había afectado a la mente. Entonces lo volvió a oír y esta vez si se percato de donde venia ese sonido, provenía del cadáver, eso le pareció del todo imposible puesto que bueno fuera quien fuera el que estaba allí claramente estaba muerto pero aun así el orco acerco su cara a la de aquel cadáver, este se encontraba en un estado bastante avanzado de descomposición la piel pegada a los huesos el pelo y uñas muy largas y un olor repugnante pero eso poco importo al orco que se siguió acercando hasta que su cara quedo frente por frente a la del cadáver entonces nuevamente unas gotas de sangre cayeron de su nariz rota a la boca del cadáver. Se lo quedo mirando unos segundos mientras pequeñas gotas de sangre le seguía cayendo en la boca sonrió creyendo que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas entonces el cadáver abrió de repente los ojos y se abalanzo sobre el orco como un lobo a su presa sus compañeros escucharon unos gritos tan horribles que dejaron de pelear de inmediato. Miraron al ataúd donde se seguía escuchando esos espantosos gritos se fueron alejando asustados sin dejar de escuchar los gritos de agonía de su camarada cada vez mas ahogados hasta que de repente los gritos pararon, se quedaron quietos paralizados sin saber que hacer entonces algo salió de dentro del ataúd y callo al suelo a apenas a un metro de donde estaban ellos y esa imagen los asusto aun mas de lo que ya estaban. Era el cuerpo sin vida de su camarada pero este estaba completamente seco parecía una momia con una expresión de horro en sus ojos muertos que daba verdadero pavor entonces las antorchas que había por toda la cámara y que estos encendieron al entrar en ella se apagaron de repente no solo las de la cámara sino también las del corredor que daba a ella dejando todo a oscuras. Tan asustados estaban que salieron corriendo de ese lugar como almas que lleva el diablo gritando como locos estos gritos alertaron al resto de los orcos que se encontraban reunidos en la sala del trono los gritos siguieron hasta que de repente pararon, los orcos prepararon sus armas y listos para lo que fuera pero nada los preparo para lo que se les hecho encima. Miraron el enorme agujero que habían hecho en la pared que tapaba la entrada a la cámara entonces al igual que en la cámara las todas las bombillas de las lámparas explotaron y las antorchas que llevaban algunos de los orcos se apagaron dejando la sala del trono completamente a oscuras y entonces algo se abalanzo sobre ellos los orcos atacaban a ciegas a todos lados gritando como unos posesos pero poco a poco los gritos fueron desapareciendo. Uno de ellos consiguió de alguna manera encender la antorcha que llevaba en la mano izquierda la alzo con la misma mano mientras que con la derecha sostenía una maza la escena que vio era atroz los cadáveres de sus camaradas yacían esparcidos por el suelo rodeados por un mar de sangre humeante. A algunos los habían partido por la mitad otros les habían arrancado la cabeza o alguna extremidad y otros parecían momias los habían dejado completamente secos el orco asustado daba vueltas sobre si mismo mirando a todas partes buscando quien o que era el responsable de esa matanza hasta que finalmente lo descubrió. Encontró a un hombre vestido solamente con un pantalón harapiento de color azul oscuro casi negro tenia el pelo muy largo por debajo de la cintura de color castaño oscuro que le cubría toda la cara este estaba sosteniendo por la nuca a otro orco mientras tenia sus dientes clavados en su garganta y en cuestión de un minuto lo dejo al igual que otros como una momia luego cuando hubo terminado lo hecho a un lado como si no fuera nada. Lleno de ira por la muerte de sus camaradas el orco superviviente se lanzo contra el misterioso atacante rugiendo feroz mente cargo contra el con la maza en alto entonces cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de lo ataco con la intención de reventarle la cabeza pero el misterioso atacante, que no se había movido ni un plano, paro el golpe con la mano izquierda. El orco luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para intentar que soltara la maza pero el no la soltaba ni a ton ni a son entonces miro a la cara a aquel ser que había masacrado a sus camaradas, no se la pudo ver pues su largo pelo se la cubría por completo pero entre esa gran cantidad de pelo pudo verlos unos penetrantes ojos amarillos con la mirada mas oscura que podáis imaginar. Entonces le invade un fuerte dolor en el pecho como el que siente alguien cuando le atraviesan con una espada mira hacia abajo para ver por que siente ese dolor y se queda horrorizado ante la imagen que ve, el misterioso atacante con la mano derecha le había atravesado el pecho la espalda y le había arrancado el corazón aun palpitante en la mano. Entonces mientras el orco se retorcía y escupía sangre saco el brazo cubierto de sangre de su cuerpo cayendo este al suelo muerto al instante entonces alzo el brazo por encima de la cabeza y aplasto el corazón con la mano haciendo que la sangre que había en este se derramara sobre du boca viviéndosela cuando acabo lo tiro a un lado como si no fuera nada y con la mano izquierda se limpio la sangre sobrante de la boca.

¿?: Mierda...la sangre de orco sabe fatal...pero es mejor que nada- exclamo con repugnancia.

Empieza a caminar rumbo a las enormes puertas de madera del salón del trono pasando por al lado de los cadáveres de los orcos que acaba de asesinar pisando el enorme charco de sangre que hay por todo el suelo y dejando huellas de sus pies cubiertos de esta mientras caminaba en menos de un minuto llega a las puertas coloca las manos, una en cada puerta, y las empujo hasta que las enormes puertas se abrieron y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo ver el mundo exterior.

¿?: ¿Pero que demonios?- fueron sus palabras al ver nuevamente un mundo que no era como el recordaba.

El reino del sol había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez las casas de piedra y madera habían sido sustituida mor edificios tan altos o mas que el castillo hechos de acero y cristal ya no estaban los puestos ambulantes con los amables mercaderes con los que tantas veces había comerciado ahora repartidos por la ciudad solo había tiendas de todo tipo se veían carteles de neón por toda la ciudad pero había algo que le llamo mas la atención. Una extraña niebla negra cubría toda la ciudad no era una niebla normal y tirados por el suelo se encontraban personas sumidas en un profundo sueño todos con la expresión de estar teniendo una horrible pesadilla estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba pasando alguien o algo muy poderoso estaba detrás de todo aquello y aunque poco o nada le importase el mundo todavía tenia a personas que le importaban en el y su instinto le decía que podrían estar en grabe peligro. Sin perder tiempo entro de nuevo a la sala del trono y toma la izquierda la espada de unos de los orcos la agito barias veces para ver que estaba en condiciones entonces se dirigió a toda prisa rumbo a la ciudad, por el camino se topo con mas orcos pero estos no fueron rivales para el aunque sus músculos aun estaban algo adormecidos por el su largo sueño no fueron rivales para el y mientras seguía caminado final mente encontró lo que buscaba. Entro en lo que parecía un restaurante familiar que al igual que el resto de la ciudad estaba llena de gente dormida pero a eso a el poco o nada parecía importarle solo estaba allí por una razón necesitaba ropa mas adecuada que el pantalón ajado que llevaba empezó a rebuscar por todo el lugar en busca de ropa que pudiera ponerse. Entonces encontró a las salas de los empleados estaba pasando una puerta que había en las zona de los baños esta estaba bloqueada y solo los empleados sabían como abrirla pero el simplemente era un pasillo de unos cuatro metros de largo dos metros de alto por uno y medio de ancho a la izquierda de este había otro pasillo igual con una puerta al final que daba a la cocina mientras que en final del central había tres puertas la de la derecha era la zona donde comían los empleados la de la izquierda era el vestuario de las mujeres y la que estaba al final del pasillo era el de los hombre. Entro en el hombres, obviamente, clavo la espada en el suelo y empezó a abrir una a una todas las taquillas hasta que en la numero treinta y dos lo encontró ropa que ponerse pero antes tenia algo mas que hacer. En la parte derecha del vestuario justo a lado de la puerta de entrada a este había una ducha la cual habían dejado abierta el nunca había visto una en su vida pero al ver el agua dedujo para lo que serbia se quito el pantalón y se metió en la ducha el agua estaba perfecta ni muy fría ni muy caliente en su punto justo luego encontró una pastilla de jabón y se dio una buena, aunque corta ducha. Tras esto salió se seco con el mismo pantalón que hace un rato llevaba puesto, no era lo mas higiénico del mundo pero no tenia otra cosa para secarse además ya no le hacia falta, tras secarse bien todo el cuerpo agarro la espada con la mano derecha y con la izquierda su larguísima cabellera y se la corto dejándola por debajo de los hombros que se ato en una coleta corta **(nota: el peinado que lleva seria igual al que tiene Big Boss en Metal G Solid 5 The Phantom Pain para que os hagáis una idea espero q ese detalle os ayude bueno a seguir leyendo)**. Momentos después se empezó a poner la ropa que había encontrado unos calcetines negros unos pantalones de cuero negros unas botas de trabajo de cuero negro con las punteras de hierro un polo de manga corta color verde oscuro y para rematar un abrigo de cuero negro de manga larga con capucha. Es miro durante unos segundos como le quedaba la ropa y debía admitir que no le quedaba nada mal no era lo que estaba acostumbrado a ponerse pero no estaba del todo mal, momentos después cogió de nuevo la espada y salió de restaurante con un solo propósito saber que estaba pasando y averiguar que había sido de su familia y solo había un hombre que podía ayudarle. Con ese pensamiento se transformo en murciélago y salió volando a toda velocidad dejando atrás el reino del sol, hacia mucho tiempo que no volaba y le faltaba practica pero no tardo mucho en volver a acostumbrarse y con una determinación de hierro siguió volando lo mas rápido que sus alas le permitían hasta que finalmente media hora después diviso a lo lejos su destino el castillo del Draculea. Se quedo contemplándolo durante unos momentos ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos el castillo estaba construido sobre las montañas de los Cárpatos era un edificio de dimensiones titánicas de estilo gótico lleno de hermosas vidrieras grandes salas llenas de casi dos mil años de historia y a lo lejos cerca de la falda de las montañas se podía ver la ciudad de los gitanos una antigua ciudad construida hace siglos para albergar a todos los humanos que sirvieron fue una ciudad prospera en sus mejores días llena de vida y color pero el tiempo no había sido amable con ella pues ahora yacía abandonada sus edificios en ruinas y olvidada por el resto del mundo un triste destino para la que una vez fue una gran ciudad. Y el castillo también había vivido días mejores pues el tiempo había hecho mella en su antiguo esplendor muchas de las torres se encontraban en ruinas y en general parecía que hacia mucho tiempo que no recibía el cuidado que se merecía pero ahora tenia otras preocupaciones mas importantes. Siguió volando hasta la entrada del castillo donde antes había unas enormes puertas de madera y hierro pero ahora estaban completamente destrozadas alguien o algo las había destrozado para entrar temiendo lo peor voló a toda prisa atravesó la entrada y al entrar en el gran vestíbulo volvió a su forma humana y sucedió lo que temía un gran numero de orcos y habían invadido y destrozado el lugar. Furioso por haber destruido el que una vez fue su hogar sin mediar palabra se lanzo contra ellos no les dio tiempo ni a reaccionar en cuestión de segundos el lugar se convirtió en un matadero no tubo ninguna piedad incluso a aquellos que se rindieron no les perdono en cuestión de segundos el destrozado vestíbulo se lleno de cadáveres de orcos pero dejo a uno vivo para que le contara lo que quería saber este se encontraba oculto detrás de una enorme estantería mientras escuchaba como masacraban a sus camaradas hasta que de repente cuando los gritos pararon una mano atravesó la estantería cogiéndole del cuello y vio la cara del que había masacrado a sus camaradas muerto de miedo.

¿?: ¡DIME AHORA MISMO QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO AQUI Y QUIZAS SALVES TU MISERABLE VIDA!- le dijo furioso y con una mirada que asustaría al mas valiente mucho mas a un orco- ¡HABLA SE ME ESTA ACAVANDO LA PACIENCIA!

Orco: Nosotros solo estábamos aquí para vigilar y asegurarnos de que no pasara nadie.

¿?: ¿¡PORQUE!?

Orco: Nuestro nuevo líder tuvo un brutal combate con el señor de este castillo nuestro líder lo derroto pero parece que el viejo sobrevivo- eso lo dejo helado pero también le dio una pequeña esperanza de que quizás Vlad aun siguiera con vida- dejo aquí a uno de nuestros mejores caudillos para rematarlo y a nosotros para vigiar de que no pudiera pasar por aquí por si intentaba escapar...aunque lo dudo.

¿?: ¿¡Y ESO PORQUE!?

Orco: Porque ahora solo será un fiambre- dijo en tono de burla pues sabia que aunque le dijera lo que quería lo mataría igualmente y eso hizo sin miramientos le rompió el cuello y lo tiro a un lado como si de una bolsa de basura se tratara.

Temiendo haber llegado tarde salió corriendo todo lo rápido que podía rumbo a la sala del trono que estaba un poco mas adelante había mas orcos vigilando por los pasillos que daban a la sal del trono pero al igual que con los demás no les dio oportunidad ni de reaccionar hasta que finalmente llego la enorme puerta que había allí al igual que la de la entrada estaba destrozada y cuando entro la escena que vio lo dejo perplejo. La sala del trono centro de poder lugar de fiestas y de reuniones del castillo estaba en ruinas las enormes columnas de mármol negro casi todas destruidas los tapices y vidrieras destruido mesas y sillas igual el trono en forma de dragón también había sido destruido pero aunque ver ese lugar en ruinas le dolió en el alma no fue nada comparado al ver lo que vio. Vlad Tepes Draculea patriarca y fundador del clan no se encontraba allí solo había un gran charco de sangre cerca del destrozado trono y enfrente de el había un orco que supuso que tenia que ser el caudillo era enorme debería medir como unos dos metros o así y estaba súper musculoso parecía un culturista llevaba unos pantalones unas votas altas y unos guante sin dedos todo de cuero negro no llevaba nada encima solo un par de tirantes que sujetaban su pantalón tenia el pelo negro largo recogido con en una coleta unos enormes caninos inferiores que le sobresalían de la boca. Llevaba una descomunal hacha de guerra de dos manos desde luego era imponente a cualquiera que tuviera a semejante animal delante de el solo se le ocurriría huir como un loco pero el no era cualquiera se quedo quieto observando a su enemigo pues este ya se había percatado de su presencia.

Caudillo: Desde luego...para ser solo un viejo tiene mas aguante de lo que imaginaba- le dijo en tono de burla- no muchos son capaces de aguantar un combate así y seguir con vida desde luego es digno de admiración ese viejo.

¿?: ¿Donde esta?- le pregunto en tono clamado pero a la vez amenazante

Caudillo: ¿Te refieres al viejo? deje que se fuera- le respondió dándose la vuelta para mirarse frente a frente.

¿?: ¿Por que y adonde se fue?

Caudillo:...No se quien eres...pero has masacrado a todos mis camaradas como si nada y eran de los mejores.

¿?: ¡Responde a mi pregunta!.

Caudillo:...Estaba medio muerto cuando llegue sobre el charco de sangre detrás de mi- explico señalando el mencionado charco.

¿?: ¿Y porque no lo mataste si es lo que te ordenaron?

Caudillo:...Hagamos una cosa...si me vences...¡TE LO DIRE!- entonces ambos sacaron sus armas y se lanzaron el uno contra el otro

Era un combate brutal en el cual uno intentaba imponerse ante el otro intercambiando golpes de espada y hacha así estuvieron durante un buen rato hasta que al final sus armas chocaron la una contra la otra y ambos se enzarzaron en una lucha para ver quien era mas fuerte pero al final haciendo uso de su gran fuerza le propino al caudillo un cabezazo en la cara rompiéndole la nariz este se hecho hacia atrás sujetándose la nariz con la mano derecha i con la izquierda. El caudillo después de estar así durante unos segundo hasta que finalmente encaro nuevamente furioso a su enemigo ambos se quedaron mirándose para luego unos segundos para después enzarzarse de nuevo los dos en un brutal combate el caudillo era mas fuerte pero el era mas rápido finalmente tras un buen rato luchando sus armas volvieron a chocar pero esta vez el consiguió superar en fuerza al caudillo haciendo que su arma saliera disparada de sus manos lejos de su alcance haciendo también que el caudillo se desestabilizara aprovechando ese momento clavo su espada en su estomago le atravesó todo el cuerpo saliéndole por la espalda. El caudillo sorprendido como aquel hombre con aspecto de nos muy fuerte lo había superado y vencido de esa manera lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que no era un hombre sino otra cosa entonces aun con la espada clavada en el estomago y escupiendo sangre miro a la cara a su enemigo que lo miraba con una expresión dura y fría con sus ojos se clavaban en el.

Caudillo: Vencido otra vez por un vampiro...desde luego...- dijo sarcásticamente sin dejar de reirse.

¿?:...Te lo preguntare por ultima vez...¿donde esta el viejo?- le pregunto algo mas calmado pero con el mismo tono amenazador.

Caudillo:...Si lo buscas...se fue por esa puerta de allí...creo que da a los jardines- entonces con la cabeza señala una abertura donde antas había una puerta de cristal destrozada como todo el lugar en la pared oeste de la enorme sala y en el suelo cerca de la entrada había un rastro de sangre que se originaba en el charco enfrente del trono y se adentraba hacia adentro de la destrozada puerta hacia los jardines.

¿?: Has cumplido tu palabra...- le dijo calmado pero también algo extrañado.

Caudillo: Jejejejejeje...¿te e sorprendido verdad?...- siguió riendo levemente mientras tosía algo se sangre.

¿?: Un poco para ser sincero.

Caudillo: ¿Pero sabes que?

¿?: ¿Que?

Caudillo: Estoy feliz- esas palabras no se las esperaba.

¿?: ¿Feliz?...¿y eso porque si vas a morir?

Caudillo: Precisamente por eso...

¿?: Explícate- le exigió.

Caudillo: Todo guerrero orco de verdad ansia no morir de viejo...sino en combate ante un adversario digno...- le explico

¿?:...¿Y tu crees que ese soy yo?

Caudillo: Si...no se porque siento que lo eres...no te conozco y aun así siento esto ¿es extraño no te parece?

¿?:...- no supo que contestar.

Caudillo:...El llego a nuestro hogar hace cosa de un año...

¿?: ¿El? ¿quien?.

Caudillo: Un vampiro al igual que tu pero el era distinto se podía oler el mal en el a distancia.

¿?: ¿Y que quería?

Caudillo: Nos hizo una oferta nos dijo que si le obedecíamos a el y solo a el nos colmaría de todas las riquezas que pudiéramos desear.

¿?: ¿Y lo aceptasteis?.

Caudillo: Yo no...no me fiaba de el...así que me reto a un combate por el liderazgo yo lo acepte pensando que seria un combate fácil...pero en cuestión de segundos me venció y no tuve mas opción que obedecer sus ordenes- explico lleno de vergüenza

¿?: Ya veo.

Caudillo: Yo no quería formar parte de esto...no tenia nada en contra de los otros monstruos espíritus o los humanos.

¿?: Y a un así le has ayudado.

Caudillo: No estoy orgulloso de ello...pero no tenia elección...incluso después de que me venciera me negué a servirle entonces mato a uno...de nuestros jóvenes...le rajo el cuello sin ninguna piedad- explico con la voz cargada de dolor- dijo que si no le obedecíamos nos aria lo mismo a todos...pero eso ya no importa.

¿?: ¿Por que?

Caudillo:...Ese mal nacido...los a cambiado...los a transformado en animales...a convertido no solo a mi tribu sino a toda las tribus orcas del mundo en sus siervos y les a comido tanto la cabeza que solo viven para hacerlo que dice que suele ser destruir saquear y matar- siguió explicando-y yo por miedo solamente pude hacer lo que me decía...me e fallado a mi y a mi gente...por eso para poder limpiar mi honor rece a mis dioses para que me mandaran a un adversario digno con el que luchar...así limpiaría mi honor...al darme la muerte

¿?: Ya veo...te concederé tu deseo si me ayudas antes...¿quien es ese vampiro y que planea?- pregunto seria y contundentemente.

Caudillo:...Radu...Radu Tepes Draculea...así se llama ese malnacido.

¿?: ¿QUE?- la sangre le hervía de solo escuchar ese nombre un nombre que hacia mucho que no escuchaba y que le traía malos recuerdos.

Caudillo: Esta completamente loco no se lo que planea pero no es nada bueno se a hecho con el Hotel Transylvania a capturado a sus habitantes a todos los espíritus del mundo y a los guardianes.

¿?: ¿¡QUE SE A HECHO CON EL HOTEL TRANSYVANIA!? ¿¡QUE A CAPTURADO A LOS GUARDIANES!? ¿¡COMO!?- pregunto furioso pues no se creía lo que oía.

Caudillo: Los orcos no somos los únicos a su servicio también tiene espíritus y otras criaturas a sus ordenes uno de esos siervos es el propio Pitch Black-

¿?: ¿¡QUE PITCH SE A ALIADO CON EL!?

Caudillo: Así es no se que medios habrá usado para hacerlo pero ahora Pitch obedece sus ordenes.- siguió explicando.

¿?: ¿¡EL ES EL REPONSABLA DE ESA NIEBLA NEGRA Y QUE LOS HUMANOS ESTEN SUMIDOS EN ESE SUEÑO NO ES CIERTO!?- afirmo lleno de rabia.

Caudillo: Así es...

¿?: ¿¡Y QUE ES LO QUE PLANEAN!?

Caudillo: Como ya te e dicho no lo se...pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno...- entonces empieza a toser sangre- bueno...parece que ya a llegado mi hora.

¿?:...Si...es cierto.

Caudillo: Una ultima voluntad.

¿?: ¿Y cual es?.

Caudillo:...Mi hacha...dámela...- entonces se acerca a donde esta la descomunal hacha la recoge y se la entrega al moribundo caudillo- ¿te puedo pedir otra cosa mas?

¿?: ¿Cual?

Caudillo: Quisiera saber el nombre...del hombre que me dará muerte- esa petición no se la esperaba y aunque no le gustaba mucho decir su nombre no podía negarle ese deseo a su enemigo moribundo.

¿?:...Adrian...me llamo Adrian...aunque otros me llamaban... Abraxas- al escuchar esas palabras al caudillo se le dibujo una expresión de sorpresa y algo de terror en su pálido rostro.

Caudillo:...¿Abraxas?...¿el gran lobo?-pregunto algo asustado pero a la vez sorprendido y entonces débilmente se hecho a reír- ahora entiendo por que mis camaradas no han podido acabar contigo ni yo tampoco-entonces vuelve a toser mas sangre.

Adrian:...Ya es la hora...

Caudillo: Si...lo se- entonces Adrian se arrodilla ante el-...ok...estoy listo...hazlo ya- entonces agarra nuevamente la espada y rápidamente la saca y se la vuelve a clavar esta vez en el corazón ambos enemigos se miran por ultima vez con respeto y al final el caudillo muere y el deposita su cuerpo respetuosamente en el suelo.

Una sensación extraña la que sentía en ese momento una sensación que no sentía desde hacia mucho empatía aunque habían sido enemigos se dio cuenta de que sentía respeto y pena hacia aquel orco su pueblo devuelto a su estado mas primitivo y el obligado a hacer cosas que no deseaba y respeto porque a pesar de todo supo cumplir su palabra y recupero su honor aunque para ello tuviera que perder su vida para ello. Después de contemplar a su enemigo muerto por unos segundos mas en señal de respeto se transformo en niebla y salió por la puerta que le había indicado y entro en los jardines del castillo, mientras seguía el rastro de sangre los recuerdos de una época pasada llegaban a su mente ese lugar había sido su parte favorita de la fortaleza cuando era un niño recordaba practicar esgrima allí con su padre y jugar al escondite con su madre y allí también fue donde conoció a dos personas que serian muy importantes en su vida.

 _ **flashback.**_

El se encontraba en el centro del jardín donde se hallaba un imponente árbol su madre se encontraba leyendo un libro no recuerda cual mientras su padre y el practicaban esgrima con espadas de madera concretamente la defensa la cual en aquella época se le daba fatal.

Dracula: ¡Vamos hijo otra vez!- le ordeno su padre se pusieron en posición el también y...nuevamente le volvió a golpear en el culo con la espada de madera- ¡No no no otra vez!- volvieron a ponerse en posición pero fueron interrumpidos.

¿?: ¡Drac Adrian dejad eso para luego hay alguien que a venido de visita!- su abuelo llego al jardín y no estaba solo.

Detrás de su abuelo había un hombre tenia el pelo corto bien peinado y una barba completa todo de color castaño con algunas canas tenia los ojos azul claros llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul oscuro un pantalón gris unas botas altas de cuero negro y unos brazales de hierro pero eran de color negro y un peto medieval del mismo metal negro que los brazales y una espada colgada en la parte izquierda de su cinturón. Ambos se acercaron a donde Dracula y Adrian practicaban hasta que quedaron frente a frente Dracula con una gran sonrisa en la cara abrazo al extraño como si se conocieran de siempre.

Dracula: ¡Viejo amigo! ¿¡como has estado!?- exclamo con alegria

¿?: ¡Bastante bien la verdad! ¡me alegra verte!- volvieron a abrazarse nuevamente- ¡Marta querida!- en cuanto la vio ella corrió de donde estaba sentada y lo abrazo igual que a su marido hace un momento.

Marta: ¿¡Donde has estado!? ¡ya podías al menos escribir de cuando en cuando cabeza de melón!- le reprocho medio en broma medio en serio.

¿?: Vale vale lo siento ya sabes que Vlad siempre me tiene de un lado a otro siempre de misión en misión.

Vlad: ¿Ahora es mi culpa no?

¿?: Bueno tu eres el que me tiene de un lado a otro así que si- entonces los cuatro adultos se echaron a reír hasta que el visitante se percato de la presencia del joven con la espada de madera en la mano se separa de sus anfitriones y con paso lento pero seguro se dirige hacia donde esta el joven vampiro hasta quedar frente a frente- déjame adivinar...tu debes de ser...Adrian ¿no es así?.

Adrian: ¿Me conoce? ¿quien eres?- pegunto en tono curioso y algo arrogante propio de la edad.

¿?: Tu a mi no pero yo a ti si desde que naciste...y e esperado mucho tiempo para poder volver a verte- le dijo en tono calmado.

Adrian: ¿Para que exactamente?- le pregunto con el mismo tono de antes.

¿?: Que arrogancia...¡jajajajajajajaja! me gusta eso- entonces le hace una señal a Dracula y este le lanza la espada de madera con la que estaba practicando con el- pero me pregunto si podrás mantenerla con hechos- entonces se pone en posición de batalla y sonriendo Adrian hace lo mismo.

Adrian: No has respondido mi pregunta ¿quien eres?- exigió enérgicamente.

¿?: Es cierto no me e presentado como es debido...yo soy Silver...Silver Farenheights- se presento haciendo una pequeña reverencia aunque sin borrar una sonrisa burlona de su rostro que lo sacaba de quicio.

El no lo sabia pero en ese momento mientras combatían, o mas bien dicho Silver hacia que combatía ya que solo lo estaba poniendo a prueba, pero en ese momento acababa de conocer al hombre que se convertiría en su mentor su amigo y un padre para el un hombre que le enseñaría no solo a luchar sino también a vivir un hombre al cual con todo lo que hizo por el y su familia no fue capaz de salvar.

 _ **fin del flashback.**_

No había pensado en esa parte de su vida desde hacia mucho y rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su mente tenia cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparse continuo siguiendo el rastro de sangre esperando que así encontraría a Vlad y al final así fue en el centro del jardín sentado en la base del gran árbol y su espalda apoyada sobre este se encontraba aquel al que buscaba rápidamente recobro su forma humana y temiendo haber llegado tarde se arrodillo a su lado.

Adrian: ¡ABUELO!...¡ABUELO!...¡VAMOS!...¡VAMOS DIME ALGO POR FAVOR!- le grito desesperado temiéndose lo peor pero entonces lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos lenta y débilmente y al contemplar el rostro de aquel que le llamaba una sonrisa se dibujo en su viejo y cansado rostro.

Vlad:...Adrian...mi pequeño...mi niño...¿eres tu?...¿o es que estoy enloqueciendo?- dijo sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Adrian: No abuelo- entonces coge sus vieja y cansada mano derecha y la pone en su rostro mientras la sostiene con la suya- soy yo...estoy aquí- le dijo casi llorando.

Vlad:...Es cierto...eres tu...creía que habías...que habías muerto...¿como es posible?.

Adrian: Eso no importa ahora- entonces se sube la manga izquierda se muerde la muñeca dejando que la sangre fluya libremente y la pone enfrente de la boca de su moribundo abuelo- rápido antes de que sea tarde- pero este débilmente aparta su brazo de el

Vlad: Me temo que ya es tarde- retiro su mano izquierda con la que se sujetaba el pecho y entonces vio por que decía eso una estaca de plata con extraños grabados yacía clavada en su corazón esta no estaba hundida del todo en su pecho si no ya estaría muerto pero savia que extraérsela también lo mataría.

Adrian:...No puede ser... ¡EL TE A HECHO ESTO! ¿¡VERDAD!?.

Vlad:...Si...fue Radu...llego aquí arrasándolo todo a su paso...

Adrian:¿¡PERO COMO!? ¡LO DESTERRAMOS A OTRA DIMENSION HACE MUCHO! ¡NO PUDO HABER ESCAPADO POR SI SOLO!- pregunto furioso.

Vlad: No lo hizo...le soltaron...

Adrian: ¿¡QUIEN!?

Vlad: El...Caído...- dijo lleno de miedo.

Adrian: ¿El Caído?...¿¡NO CRERRAS DECIR...

Vlad: Si...así es...el lo libero de su prisión...para que sea su heraldo...aquel que prepare el mundo para su llegada...el creara un nuevo mundo a su imagen...pero para ello...debe destruir el antiguo- explico débilmente a su nieto.

Adrian:¿Por que no le mataste? podías haberle vencido ¿por que no lo hiciste?.

Vlad: Por la misma razón que no pude hacerlo hace años...es mi hijo...lo que es ahora es solo culpa mía.

Adrian: ¿Que quieres decir?

Vlad: ...Cuando tu abuela murió deje solos a mis hijo...me recordaban tanto a su madre que no podía mirarlos ni a la cara sin que su imagen me viniera a la mente...mientras tu padre siguió el camino correcto...Radu se sumió en su dolor...y el dolor se convirtió en odio hacia todo.

Adrian: Eso fue elección suya no tuya- intento consolarle.

Vlad: Pero si yo hubiera actuado como un padre nada de esto habría pasado...sus pecados son también los míos...por eso no pude matarle entonces...- entonces escupió un poco de sangre.

Adrian: Ahorra tus fuerzas...

Vlad:...Ya es tarde...no me queda mucho tiempo...

Adrian:...No digas eso...te vas a poner bien ya lo veras...

Vlad:...Sabes tan bien como yo que eso...- vuelve a escupir sangre.

Adrian: ¡ABUELO!- grito preocupado

Vlad: Escúchame bien...esta noche Radu y sus siervos han capturado a nuestra familia y a todo aquel que pueda hacerle frente...

Adrian: Si eso lo se.

Vlad: ...Escúchame...se todo lo que has sufrido Adrian...se que no te importa lo que le pase a la humanidad...pero no puedes dejar a nuestra familia en sus manos...o sufrirán un destino peor que la muerte...tienes que detener a Radu y a sus secuaces antes de que sea tarde...eres el único que puede- suplico a su nieto este agacho la cabeza todo lo que dijo era verdad hacia mucho que no le importaba lo que le pasara al mundo y a la humanidad pero no podía abandonar a su familia a su suerte eran lo único que le quedaba y por ello dejaría de lado todo con tal de salvarlos.

Adrian:...Esta bien...pero...¿como? no tengo mi espada y casi todos mis poderes están en letargo tras todo este tiempo dormido- explico.

Vlad:...Eso tiene solución...-entonces con la mano derecha lanza un hechizo sobre el árbol y en este aparece una puerta pero no era una puerta cualquiera.

Adria:...¿Esa es...

Vlad: Así es...es la puerta de Ciudad Halloween...esta puerta te llevara allí cuando llegues busca al Doctor Flinklenstein.

Adrian: ¿Al Doctor Flinklenstein?

Vlad: Si...cuando moriste le di a el tu espada para que la guardara...

Adrian: ¿Por que?.

Vlad: Por que siempre tuve la esperanza de que seguías vivo y de que algún día...- esta vez no escupe sino tose la sangre-...también puede ayudarte con todo esto y a recuperar tus poderes pues sin ellos no...- vuelve a toser mas sangre.

Adrian: Abuelo...- no sabe que mas decir sabe que no le queda mucho y no puede hace nada por el y eso destroza su ya maltratado corazón y no puede evitar que unas traicioneras lagrimas se le escapen.

Vlad:...No llores mi pequeño...- le seca las lagrimas y le regala una débil sonrisa- no estés triste e vivido mas de lo que debería e visto y hecho cosas que nadie creería...de muchas me arrepiento y de otras no...pero me voy tranquilo sabiendo...que tu estarás aquí...

Adrian: Abuelo...-siguió llorando esta vez con mas fuerza.

Vlad: Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...

Adrian:...No puedo...

Vlad: Por favor...deja que me valla...deja que me reúna con tu abuela en el otro lado...por favor...libérame.

Este lo miro nuevamente a los ojos le dio un suave abrazo y le dijo al oído "te quiero abuelo" y Vlad le respondió "y yo también ti" entonces puso la palma de mano izquierda sobre la base de la estaca y entonces se la termino de clavar en el corazón Vlad se retorció de dolor durante unos segundos para luego en un instante transformarse en cenizas. Lagrimas hacia tiempo que no las derramaba no desde esa noche ya casi había olvidado lo que era llorar pero no había tiempo para eso ahora tenia algo que hacer salvar a su familia se seco las lagrimas recogió la estaca se la guardo en un bolsillo del abrigo se puso de pie y si perder mas el tiempo abrió la extraña puerta con forma de calabaza y esta lo succiono hacia su interino en un segundo y se dejo llevar por el portal mágico que lo llevaría a su próximo destino Ciudad Halloween prepárate por que el gran lobo a vuelto.

 _ **¿Bueno que os a parecido? ¿me e pasado un poco? espero que no me demandéis alguno jajajajajaja bueno como sea espero de corazón que os allá gustado me e esforzado mucho por acabarlo y pronto empezare con el siguiente aunque este quizás tarde mas pues quizás me tome un respiro en fin como siempre no olvidéis dejar vuestros comentarios y sugerencias ¡nos vemos pronto amigos!**_


	7. Capitulo 7- Guerreros y supervivientes

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga lo primero de todo quiero daros las gracias a todos vosotros los lectores por vuestro apoyo incondicional e llegado a las**_ _ **468 visitas es increíble y todo os lo debo a vosotros amigos míos así que muchísimas gracias a todos en especial a mis buenos amigos**_ _**andyhamato99**_ _ **y predalienway por su apoyo bueno vasta de tanta palabrería y vallamos a lo que importa aquí lo tenéis y como suelo decir**_ _ **...¡que aproveche!**_

Mientras Adrian iba de camino a la Ciudad de Halloween dirijamos nuestra mirada hacia la ciudad que esta situada a unos cien kilómetros del Hotel Transylvania al igual que el resto del mundo había caído bajo el hechizo de Pitch sus habitantes yacían dormidos sumidos en una profunda pesadilla mientras seres de todo tipo habían tomado las calle lo mismo pasaba con el aeropuerto gente tendidas por todas partes mientras seres de pesadilla lo recorrían como si fuera su patio de recreo particular. La terminal los aviones hasta las zonas de los empleados no respetaban nada pues no había nadie que les hiciera frente o tal vez si, cerca de la valla que separa las pistas de aterrizaje del resto del mundo vemos a un joven pelirrojo tirado en el suelo adolorido y con su mente hecha añicos hace apenas una hora estaba en una fiesta intentado conquistar a la chica de sus sueños y arreglar las cosas con su madre y ahora estaba allí tirado medio muerto y su familia y la chica que amaba en manos de un demonio. Se sujeta el estomago mientras lentamente se va levantando del frio suelo esta débil mas de lo que a estado en toda su vida y le duele todo el cuerpo sobre todo el estomago pero no le importa al final tras mucho esfuerzo consigue ponerse de pie.

Dennis:...El hotel...tengo que...volver...al hotel...- haciendo su mayor esfuerzo se transforma en murciélago pero apenas vuela unos metros regresa a su estado normal cayendo de rodillas al suelo con una mano sobre este y la otra sosteniéndose aun el estomago- mierda...no puedo volar así...tendré...que curarme antes...de seguir- dicho esto como puede vuelve a ponerse de pie y empieza a caminar.

El cuerpo le pesa una tonelada y el dolor del estomago no se le iba le cuesta respirar y cada paso que da le cuesta mas darlo que el anterior ve a lo lejos un hospital cerca del edificio principal este fue construido hace unos años debido a un accidente que hubo en el aeropuerto en el que murieron unas cien personas allí puede que halle algunas bosas de sangre para poder beber y recobrarse. Andando todo lo rápido que sus adoloridas piernas le permitan sin dejar de sujetarse el estomago consigue llegar hasta las puertas del hospital.

Dennis: Seguro que aquí...habrá bolsas de sangre...para curarme- dijo algo mas animado mientras cruza la puerta automática del hospital.

Al entrar se encontró con la sala de espera llena de gente dormida con una expresión de miedo en sus rostros no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que eso no era normal sin duda el bastardo que ataco y secuestro a su familia y a Sara era el responsable.

Dennis: ¡Miserable!...no se como pero no...- no pudo terminar pues algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Eran dos murciélagos gigantes hacia casi diez años que nos los veía desde que uno de ellos casi los mata a el y a Winnie salieron de la sala de urgencias rugiendo y destrozándolo todo si estuviera en plenas facultades les haría frente pero estando tan mal herido no era rival para ellos así que simplemente se quedo detrás de la columna oculto **(nota: MG es la abreviatura de murciélago gigante espero q ese detallito os ayude bueno no os molesto mas a seguir leyendo).**

MG 1: ¿Se puede saber que estamos buscando aquí?

MG 2: Gaston dice que Radu mando volando al mocoso pelirrojo dijo que pudo haber caído por aquí quiere que lo encontremos.

MG 1: ¿Por que tanto empeño en ese mocoso?

MG 2: No lo se pero yo diría que tiene algo en contra de el no me preguntes el que.

MG 2: ¿Y por que debemos hacer lo que dice ese estúpido? no es uno de nosotros ¿por que debemos obedecerle?

MG 1: Eso mismo dijeron algunos de los nuestros y mira lo que les paso ¿ya lo has olvidado?

MG 2: ¿Olvidarlo? aun tengo pesadilla con ello.

MG 1: Pues por eso mismo ahora mejor cierra esa bocaza y sigue buscando- entonces destrozaron una parte de la pared cerca de la puerta, mira que eran bestias, y salieron volando de allí.

En cuanto se que alejaban lo suficiente Dennis salió de detrás de la columna aun sujetándose el estomago por el dolor que sentía mientras miraba hacia el agujero que ese par de murciélagos gigantes había hecho bastante preocupado por lo que habían dicho. Ese animal llamado Gaston lo estaba buscando y estaba claro que lo quería muerto por algún motivo relacionado con una mujer de su pasado mal asunto estaba claro que tendría que cruzarse con el tarde o temprano pero para eso tenia que recuperar sus fuerzas. Siguiendo su olfato recorrió casi toda la planta baja del hospital hasta que llego lo que parecía un enorme congelador industrial cerca de una sala de quirófanos que había en esa planta.

Dennis: ¡SI! ¡JUSTO LO QUE BUSCABA!- exclamo eufóricamente.

Con mucho esfuerzo consiguió abrir la enorme puerta de la cámara frigorífica y efectivamente su olfato no le engaño en esa cámara se guardaban todas las reservas de sangre del hospital en cuanto vio todas esas bolsas de sangre ordenadas por grupos sanguíneos su moral se puso por las nubes. Sin esperar mas se metió dentro de la cámara y empezó a engullir bolsa tras bolsa como si la vida le fuese en ello hasta que sin darse cuanta se había bebido mas de treinta bolsas de sangre se había manchado la camisa completamente con los restos de sangre de las bolsas pero valió la pena ya que había recuperado sus fuerzas. Tras saciar su sed y con las fuerzas recobradas y la moral un poco mas alta sabia lo que tenia que hacer salió del hospital justo por donde había entrado dispuesto a alzar el vuelo rumbo al hotel pero apenas salió por la puerta del hospital alguien le disparo una bala justo a los pies haciendo que se pusiera en posición de batalla mostrando sus dientes y mirando a todos lados intentando ver a su atacante pero este lo vio antes a el

Gaston: ¡TE DIJE QUE VOLVERIAMOS A VERNOS Y YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS PROMENSAS!- reconoció enseguida de quien era esa voz miro a su derecha y encima del ala izquierda de un avión de pasajeros apuntándole con una vieja pistola de chispa que echaba humo por su viejo cañón se encontraba a aquel mastodonte con el que enfrento en el hotel.

Dennis: ¡TUUUU!

Gaston: Exacto...yo (salta del ala y cae de pie en el suelo sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma) ¿creías que te ibas a librar de mi?- le decía arrogantemente mientras le seguia apuntando con el arma.

Dennis:¿¡COMO ME HAS ENCONTRADO!?

Gaston: ¿¡Encontrado!? ¡jajajajajajajaja no me a hecho falta siempre e sabido que estabas aquí te vi arrastrarte hacia el hospital como un perro!- bramo burlonamente.

Dennis: ¿¡Y por que no me atacaste en ese momento!?

Gaston: ¡¿Que gracia tendría cazar a una presa herida!?- entonces recarga el arma y se la guarda en su correspondiente pistolera y saca sus dos oxidados machetes y se pone en posición de pelea- no...a mi me gusta que mi presa pueda defenderse...¡ANTES DE MATARLA!- entonces tanto Dennis como Gaston se lanzaron el uno contra el otro iniciando así un brutal combate.

Y mientras todo esto estaba pasando Adrian por su parte había atravesado el portal mágico pero este no lo dejo en Ciudad de Halloween sino en las Tierras Remotas un desolado paramo lleno de arboles muertos en cuanto salió del interior del árbol donde se encontraba el portal este desapareció. Al igual que el mundo de los humanos parecía que el los reinos de los espíritus tampoco se habían librado del azote del hechizo de Pitch todo el bosque estaba cubierto por la oscura niebla pero esta parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo quizás debido a su naturaleza vampírica o quizás a otra cosa no lo savia y tampoco parecía importarle. Sin perder un segundo se puso en marcha nuevamente pero mientras su cuerpo corre a toda prisa para intentar llegar a su objetivo lo antes posible su mente se encuentra en un mar de emociones y sentimientos mezclados entre ellos el odio la ira la venganza sentimientos que habían sido sus mas fieles compañeros desde hacia muchos años. Pero también otro que casi había olvidado el miedo miedo al no saber que había sido de sus seres queridos sobre todo de su padre y de su hermana, Mavis...la ultima vez que la vio apenas era una niña ahora seria toda una mujer se habría casado y tenido hijos seria una poderosa vampira una gran esposa una excelente hija y una amorosa madre seria todo lo que siempre quiso que fuera pero también otro sentimiento le acosaba la duda. La duda a que pensaría de el cuando se vuelvan a ver, si es que se vuelven a ver, ¿ le odiaría por no haber estado con ella o feliz de verle? ¿le querría abrazar o golpear? esas dudas no le dejaban en paz se negaban a abandonarle y así perdido en sus pensamientos casi sin darse cuenta había atravesado las Tierras Remotas y el cementerio y había llegado a su destino.

Adrian: Aquí esta...la Ciudad de Halloween...-dijo mientras observaba la enorme verja de hierro de aspecto macabro- espero...que el Doctor Flinklenstein siga aquí porque si lo han encontrado los secuaces de Radu...será mejor que me de prisa.

Entonces se transformo en niebla y atraviesa la verja sin dificultad recuperando su forma normal un momento después camino unos metros hasta estar justo en frente de la fuente en el centro de la plaza, se quedo quieto un segundo contemplando la ciudad cubierta por la niebla pero había algo que le resulto muy raro.

Adrian: Que raro...¿donde esta todo el mundo?- se pregunto en tono bastante preocupado.

De repente y sin ningún motivo la niebla que había se disipo rebelando algo que no se esperaba, los habitantes de la ciudad yacían tirados por el suelo sumidos en la misma pesadilla que los humanos no entendía como era eso posible "¿tan poderoso se a vuelto Pitch como para que su hechizo afecte también a los monstruos?" pensó. Entonces de pie a apenas unos metros de la entrada del ayuntamiento de la ciudad mirando hacia la puerta de este vio a alguien que estaba despierto al principio no vio quien era así que se preparo y avanzando lentamente sin bajar la guardia pero en cuanto se acerco un poco mas reconoció quien era enseguida se relajo y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Adrian: No puede ser...¿¡TIO WAYNE!? ¿¡ERES TU!?- exclamo feliz al reconocer al viejo hombre lobo mientras se acercaba a paso ligero hacia el- ¡NO SABES LO CONTENTO QUE ESTOY...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Wayne le lanzo una dentellada para intentar arrancarle la mano que iba a poner en su hombro lo que hizo que Adrian diera un salto amplio hacia atrás para alejarse de el-¿¡PERO QUE HACES!? ¿¡NO ME RECONOCES!? ¡SOY YO ADRI...- dejo de hablar en cuanto se fijo en sus ojos de Wayne ya que estos no estaban de su color original sino completamente amarillos entonces cambio de una actitud defensiva a ofensiva- sabia que algo anda mal...¡NO ERES MI TIO WAYNE!

¿?: ¡Jajajajajajaja!...te has dado cuenta ¿eh?- le dijo burlonamente- creía que usando este cuerpo seria mas fácil acabar contigo pero veo que te diste cuenta de mi truco- volvió a contestarle de la misma forma pero esta vez Adrian había reconocido la voz de aquel que le hablaba

Adrian: ¡TU! ¡ERES TU MAL NACIDO!- exclamo furioso lanzándose furioso contra el con el puño en alto dispuesto a golpearle pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo este salto hacia arriba justo a tiempo para esquivar el puño de Adrian el cual impacto en el suelo formando un gran socavón en el suelo mientras que el había aterrizado de pie sobre la cabeza de la estatua en forma de especie de serpiente que había en la fuente del centro de la plaza .

¿?: ¡ ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡has fallado jajajajajajaja!- siguió burlándose- ¡te has vuelto lento Adrian aunque no me extraña tras haber estado un siglo dormido- dijo con una oscura sonrisa esperando desconcertar a Adrian y desde luego lo consiguió.

Adrian:...¡MIENTES!...¡ESTAS MINTIENDO!- grito furioso.

¿?: ¿Y por que iba a hacer eso? la verdad es mucho mas dulce- le respondió con tono de burla sin borrar esa horrible sonrisa de la cara.

Adrian: No...puede ser verdad...no puede...- no le salían mas palabras pues sabia que su enemigo no le estaba mintiendo.

¿?: ¡Exacto viejo amigo! ¡jajajajajajaja! ¡has estado cien años dormido! ¡todos creyeron que estabas muerto y no me extraña! ¡con todo lo que has hecho! ¿¡quien no!? ¡jajajajajajaja! - le contesto sin dejar de reírse.

Adrian: ¡CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- entonces mientras seguía riendo Adrian se lanzo nuevamente contra el y este volvió a saltar para esquivar el ataque haciendo que Adrian golpease la fuente destrozándola en el acto.

¿?: ¡Has vuelto a fallar! ¡jajajajajajaja!- le contesto de la misma forma.

Adrian: Desgraciado...te sacare del cuerpo de mi tío...¡AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA!- entonces volvió a lanzarse contra el y este esta vez su enemigo hizo lo mismo.

Mientras Adrian se la veía con el ser que había poseído a Wayne Dennis por su parte seguía enfrascado en su pelea contra Gaston pero no le iba demasiado bien a pesar de sus poderes y habilidades Dennis apenas había podido detener los ataques de Gaston el era mas fuerte que el muy rápido a pesar de su tamaño iba bien armado y lo que era aun peor tenia mas experiencia que el. Se encontraba en el suelo nuevamente mal herido y lleno de cortes frente a frente de su enemigo que se acercaba lentamente con los machete en mano de pronto se lanzo nuevamente contra Dennis con la intención de partirlo por la mitad Dennis apenas pudo esquivar los brutales golpes que le seguía lanzando si alguno lo alcanzaba seria su fin. Entonces le propino una brutal patada en el pecho que lo mando volando barios metros aterrizando bruscamente boca abajo sobre el suelo intento reincorporarse pero Gaston volvió a darle otra patada esta vez en el estomago haciendo que girara sobre si mismo unas cuantas veces hasta quedar bocarriba derrotado y a merced de su enemigo.

Gaston: Debo admitirlo...no lo has hecho nada mal...a sido una cacería bastante entretenida- decía mientras guardaba sus machetes y sacaba una de sus viejas pistolas de chispa-pero al final todo llega a su fin...si te sirve de consuelo...tu final es mas piadoso que al que le espera a tu familia y tus amigos- dijo en tono calmado pero lleno de satisfacción mientras le apuntaba con el arma a la cabeza.

Dennis: ¿Que quieres...decir?- pregunto débilmente

Gaston: Jejejejejeje Radu tiene algo planeado para ellos...algo especial...- le contesto con una sonrisa maligna.

Dennis: ¿El que?

Gaston: No me lo a dijo...pero seguro que algo muy divertido...y si fuera yo el que estuviera en su lugar...empezaría por tu madre...y esa amiguita tuya- le contesto de la misma manera.

Por un segundo pensó en rendirse dejar que todo acabara dejar ya de sufrir pero esas palabras le recordaron que tenia algo por lo que luchar su familia y amigos estaba en peligro y la chica de sus sueños también no podía rendirse era un Draculea y un Draculea nunca se rinde son guerreros y supervivientes por naturaleza y eso iba a hacer. Justo cuando Gaston estaba a punto de volarle la cabeza se transformo en niebla evitando así la bala para un segundo después recuperar su forma normal y propinarle un brutal puñetazo en el estomago con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este perdiera la respiración durante unos segundos y mandándolo volando por los aires para unos segundos después aterrizar bruscamente en el suelo de espaldas. Furioso Gaston agarro una gruesa cadena de acero que había cerca de el con la mano izquierda y la lanzo agarrándole el brazo derecho a Dennis sonriendo creyendo haberlo atrapado Gaston se pone de pie y vuelve a apuntarle con otra vez con otra de sus pistolas pero Dennis lejos de amedrentarse agarro fuertemente la cadena con ambas manos y tiro de ella con todas sus fuerzas Gaston dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en el aire para luego salir despedido estrellándose contra un avión de pasajeros destrozándolo en el acto.

Dennis: ¡Vamos desgraciado sal de hay aun no hemos acabado!- entonces Gaston da un gran salto desde los restos del avión nuevamente con los machetes en mano.

Gaston: Mocoso de mierda...¡TE VOY A DESPEDAZAR!- entonces cegado por la rabia se lanza contra el nuevamente.

Sin moverse de donde estaba espero el momento justo y cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de el Dennis agarro la cadena con la mano y usándola como si fuera un látigo le propino un brutal golpe en la cara de su enemigo haciendo que este callera nuevamente de espaldas al suelo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar Dennis agarro la pierna derecha de Gaston con la cadena tiro de el con todas sus fuerzas haciéndole dar un giro en el aire de ciento ochenta grados para luego estrellarlo contra el suelo y así unas doce veces seguidas para después de eso tira de el de nuevo esta vez hacia donde estaba el y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le propino un brutal puñetazo en toda la cara estrellándolo contra el suelo y dejándolo fuera de combate. Lo a conseguido venció a su enemigo pero no podía quedarse a disfrutar de su triunfo desenrollo la cadena de la pierna de Gaston luego la sostuvo con ambas manos y entonces decidió probar un viejo truco que le enseño su madre, aunque los miembros del clan Draculea tenían que esperar hasta pasar el ritual para recibir su arma y esta se vincule automáticamente con ellos la mayoría de los vampiros si quieren hacer que un arma se vincule, aunque de forma temporal, a ellos solo tienen que cubrir con su sangre dicha arma. Y eso fu exactamente lo que hizo cerro fuertemente la mano izquierda haciendo que sus uñas, o garras, clavándoselas en la palma de la mano dejando que la sangre corra libremente por esta luego agarro la cadena con esta impregnando algunos de los eslabones de esta con ella entonces toda la cadena se cubrió con unas llamas color verde claro desde el primer hasta el ultimo eslabón. De repente la cadena desapareció por completo entonces hizo un movimiento de ataque como si la tuviera en la mano y esta volvió a aparece envuelta con las mismas llamas verdes para un segundo después volver a desaparecer volvió a hacerlo varias veces para asegurarse de que funcionaba como el esperara **(nota: los q me conozcan sabrán que soy un fan incondicional de la saga Castlevania sobre todo le la subsaga creada hace unos años llamada Castlevania Lords of Shadow q lamentablemente su ultima parte fue bastante mediocre comparada con las dos anteriores pero eso no viene al caso como bien sabréis los protagonistas de esta subsaga así como casi todos los de la saga principal utilizan un látigo hecho con una cadena por eso se me ocurrió la idea de q Dennis tuviera ese tipo de arma y q su estilo de combate seria como el del primer Lords of Shadow espero q esa aclaración os ayude un poco a la hora de imaginaros las peleas de ahora en adelante bueno no os molesto mas a seguir leyendo).**

Dennis: Bien...parece que el truco funciono...gracias mama- dijo satisfecho de que hubiera funcionado.

Antes de ponerse en marcha decidió pasarse nuevamente por el hospital a beberse un par de bolsas de sangre mas para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas durante la pelea además necesitaba una camisa o chaleco nuevo la que llevaba estaba hecho polvo por la pelea por suerte encontró una camiseta de manga corta color amarillo oscuro y una sudadera de maga larga de color negro con capucha. Después de reponerse y ponerse esa ropa que encontró en una mochila que había encima de una silla en la sala de espera cuando estuvo listo salió del hospital y se encontró con que Gaston no estaba, seguramente estaría aun débil por la pelea que habían tenido y se retiro aprovechando que entro al hospital pero sabia que se volvería a encontrar con el antes de que la noche acabara era un cazador después de todo y un cazador nunca deja escapar a su presa. Pero ahora no tenia tiempo para eso tenia preocupaciones mayores tenia que volver corriendo al hotel y rescatar a los suyos como sea de las garras de ese loco así que sin perder tiempo se transformo en murciélago y salió volando a toda prisa rumbo al hotel con mas determinación de la que había tenido en su vida pero no se da cuenta de que entre los restos del destrozado aeropuerto que había sido el escenario de su batalla con Gaston algo le observaba marcharse algo grande oscuro y muy peligroso no era Gaston ni cualquiera de los esbirros de Radu sino otra cosa algo para lo que no esta preparado...aun. Y mientras Dennis volaba a toda prisa hacia el hotel Adrian proseguía su combate contra el ser que había poseído el cuerpo de Wayne a pesar de que el cuerpo de Wayne ya era viejo y había perdido muchas de sus facultades con el pasar de los años, y el haber criado a tantos hijos también, pero el ser que lo poseía esas cosas no le limitaban para nada y sabia sacarle partido a toda la fuerza habilidad y agilidad que le quedaban al viejo licántropo además sabia que Adrian no se estaba esforzando al cien por cien pues si lo hacia podría matar a Wayne. Adrian lo único que había podido hacer hasta ese momento era esquivar o soportar los golpes que su enemigo le lanzaba mientras no dejaba de burlarse de el incansablemente.

¿?: ¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡eres patético Adrian!- se mofaba viendo a Adrian cubierto de heridas.

Adrian: Y tu un cobarde que se escuda detrás de otro por miedo a su enemigo- le dijo con la voz llena de desprecio.

¿?: ¡Piensa lo que quieras el caso es que mientras este en este cuerpo...NO TE ATREBERAS A ATACARME!- entonces volvió a lanzarse contra Adrian pero este hizo algo que no se esperaba, cuando estaba a penas un paso de el Adrian le agarro de los brazos inmovilizándole por completo entonces miro a Adrian a la cara y vio una expresión oscura y macabra en su rostro junto con la sonrisa mas inquietante que os podáis imaginar.

Adrian: Hay es...donde te equivocas- le respondió con un tono frio y oscuro.

Entonces de sus brazos empezaron a salir chispas que en segundos se transformaron en una potente descarga eléctrica que cubrió el cuerpo de Wayne haciendo que tanto el como el ser que lo poseía sintieran un dolor indescriptible, Adrian sabia que aquel ser jamás abandonaría el cuerpo de Wayne voluntariamente por lo que no podría acabar con el sin matar a Wayne en el proceso así que solo se le ocurrió una cosa un ultimo recurso. Cuando un ser, ya sea monstruo espíritu u otra entidad, se apoderaba de un cuerpo no solo podía dominar todo el potencial de este sino que podía sentir las mismas sensaciones que sentía ese cuerpo como si fueran suyas además solo hay tres formas para que el poseedor abandone el cuerpo poseído que se valla voluntariamente mediante un exorcismo u obligándole por la fuerza y eso es lo que estaba haciendo Adrian en ese momento.

Adrian: ¡YA TE LO DIGE!...¡TE SACARE DE SU CUERPO!...¡AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA!-le dijo mientras seguía electrocutándole.

Entonces iluminado como un árbol de navidad incapaz de soportar mas el dolor el ser oscuro abandono el cuerpo de Wayne saliendo por la boca de este en forma de humo rojo que se convirtió en una inmensa nube roja sin una forma concreta a la cual le salieron unos penetrantes ojos amarillos.

¿?: ¡Desgraciado! ¡no creas que te has librado de mi aun!- entonces el extraño y oscuro ser en forma de nube se alejo en el horizonte.

Adrian tenia cogido a Wayne como si fuera una novia que va a su noche de bodas el pobre olía un poco a chamuscado debido a la potente descarga que le dio entonces de la nada una enorme sombra cubrió todo el suelo de la y entonces del suelo salieron cadenas que empezaron a tragarse a los inconscientes ciudadanos de la ciudad para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba Adrian con un inconsciente Wayne entre sus brazos se preparo para saltar y esquivarlos pero entonces la potente luz de un enorme foco lo cubrió por completo repeliendo a las sombras y cadenas pero esta potente luz también le estaba quemado la piel a Adrian como si fuera la luz del sol.

¿?: ¡Rápido corre hacia aquí!- dijo una voz desde un megáfono un voz que le resultaba muy familiar.

Adrian: ¿Que?- decía débilmente pues la luz aunque los protegía a el y a Wayne lo estaba quemando vivo.

¿?: ¡Al edificio del que sale la luz rápido!- volvió a decir la misma voz desde el megáfono.

Entonces miro donde se originaba la luz y vio que venia de una enorme torre al oeste de la plaza sin perder un segundo aguanto el dolor que la luz le provocaba corrió hacia allí lo mas rápido que podía mientras cargaba con un inconsciente Wayne en sus brazos la luz le seguía mientras corría protegiéndoles a ambos de las sombras y las cadenas que intentaban atraparles pero quemándole la piel como si estuviera expuesto al sol. Siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás mientras las sombras y cadenas intentaban atravesar la poderosa luz pero por alguna razón no podían atravesarla de pronto Adrian se topo con una enorme puerta de metal que le bloqueaba el paso sin pensárselo siquiera pego un gran salto y paso por encima de la puerta aterriza y se encuentra con un largo corredor que atraviesa a toda prisa hasta llegar al la enorme puerta de metal esta es abre de repente la atraviesa a toda prisa y cuando han entrado esta es cierra automáticamente detrás de ellos. Se desploma en el suelo de rodillas exhausto por la exposición a esa extraña luz dejando caer al suelo al aun inconsciente Wayne con las manos también apoyadas sobre el suelo respirando agitadamente recuperando el aliento.

¿?: ¡Rápido sube a la planta superior!- le dijo la misma voz desde el megáfono.

Se pone de pie coge a Wayne en sus brazos nuevamente y sube por la enorme rampa circular hasta que llega a un pequeño ascensor de forma circular al final de la rampa casi en el penúltimo piso se coloca sobre este y los sube a ambos asta la planta superior que resulta ser un enorme laboratorio de aspecto antiguo y tétrico a la vez.

¿?: Lamento lo de la luz pero era la única forma de salvaros de esa sombra- mira a su derecha y reconoce al fin la voz del hombre, o monstruo, que le hablaba y esta vez si reconoció la voz de quien le hablaba con Wayne aun en sus brazos se dio la vuelta y vio a su salvador.

Adrian: ¿Que demonios era esa condenada luz? parecía como si estuviera asándome al sol.

DF **(nota: abreviatura de Doctor Flinklenstein):** Cristales de haz solar a simple vista parecen cristales de cuarzo normales pero si se les aplica corriente junto a un buen foco tenemos una luz tan potente como la del propio sol- explico.

Adrian: Ya veo.

DF: Si han sido muy útiles para mantener a esa condenadas sombras a ralla...la pega es que también daña a los seres que les afecta la luz del sol les hace el mismo daño que si estuvieran expuestos el- termino de explicar.

Adrian: ¡Doctor Flinklenstein tío Wayne a sido...

DF **:** Lo se rápido ponlo sobre esa mesa- le señala con la mano derecha donde esta dicha mesa y acto seguido deposita delicadamente a Wayne sobre ella- aparta deja que lo examine- obedece y se aparta dejándole espacio para trabajar con Wayne.

Adrian:...¿Y bien?...¿esta bien verdad?- le pregunta preocupado entonces el viejo científico se da la vuelta y lo mira seria mente.

DF:...Tranquilo esta perfectamente- le dijo haciendo que se tranquilizara- solo tiene algunas quemaduras leves debido a la descarga que le diste pero a parte de eso esta perfectamente- le explico haciendo que se tranquilizara.

Adrian: Menos mal...por un momento pensé...que había perdido a alguien mas- dijo con la voz llena de dolor pero se recompuso al instante y con expresión de alegría se acerco al viejo científico y le dio un fuerte abrazo el cual esto correspondió de la misma manera- me alegro de verle de nuevo Doctor Flinklenstein- le dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

DF: El sentimiento es mutuo hijo...deja que te vea- entonces se separan el viejo científico pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Adrian y lo mira a la cara y se le dibujo una sonrisa en ella pero también de preocupación- Santa Sarna...estas igual que la ultima vez que te vi...pero...¿que le a pasado a tus ojos?- pregunto al ver que sus ojos efectivamente no estaban de su color azul original sino de un amarillo intenso.

Adrian:¿Que les pasa?- pregunto preocupado.

DF: Ahora son amarillos y no azules- le aclaro.

Adrian: ¿En serio?...no lo se la verdad ni siquiera savia que los tenia diferente...supongo que volverán a la normalidad tarde o temprano y si no me da lo mismo- dijo con cierto tono de indiferencia- doctor...el dijo que es estado dormido un siglo ¿es cierto?- le pregunto.

DF: Es cierto han pasado cien años desde la ultima vez que caminaste por el reino de los vivos mi joven amigo- le explico con calma- todos te dimos por muerto no encontramos tu cuerpo ni nada que demostrara lo contrario- le explico.

Adrian: ¿En serio?

DF: Si...¿donde demonios has estado todo este tiempo?

Adrian: Dormido.

DF: ¿Dormido?

Adrian: Si...me encontraba en una cámara oculta en el castillo del sol no me pregunte como acabe allí porque no lo se.

DF: ¿Y eso?

Adrian: Mi memoria esta fragmentada...todos los recuerdos que tenia de antes de mi supuesta muerte están bloqueados y no consigo recordar nada de esa época- le explico.

DF: ¿Podría ser un efecto secundario debido al largo letargo?- le pregunto.

Adrian: Podría ser.

DF: Entiendo...quizás con el tiempo estos vuelvan o quizás no.

Adrian: Quizás...ya veremos en cualquier caso no estoy aquí por eso...- dejaron de hablar al darse cuenta de unos pequeños quejidos que provenían de la mesa cerca de ellos que no eran de otro que del pobre de Wayne que estaba recobrando la consciencia.

Wayne:...Maldición...mi cabeza...¿donde estoy...que a pasado?...¡WANDA!- se levanto corriendo de la mesa asustado pero en cuanto dio el primer paso se callo al suelo rápidamente y entonces el Doctor Flinklenstein fue a donde estaba el.

DF: Tranquilo Wayne no te atosigues...estas a salvo- le dice para tranquilizarlo mientras torpemente va poniéndose de pie.

Wayne: ¿Doctor Flinklenstein? ¿que esta pasando? ¿donde estoy?- pregunto confuso.

DF: En mi laboratorio en la Ciudad de Halloween.

Wayne: ¿En la Ciudad de Halloween? ¿y como e llegado aquí?- pregunto aun mas confuso que antes mientras se iba terminado de poner en pie.

DF:...¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?- le pregunto esperando en que quizás podría arrojar algo de luz sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Wayne: Estábamos en la fiesta...oímos una gran explosión y de repente nos atacaron-explico.

DF: ¿El que os ataco?

Wayne: Parecían sombras o algo así yo que se...después apareció Radu hablo con Drac el golpeo el suelo y este se volvió negro- siguió explicando.

DF...¿Y que mas?.

Wayne: De las sombras salieron cadenas y me atraparon...luche por liberarme pero fue inútil...solo pude ver como Wanda y los demás eran arrastrados por esas cadenas y luego...

DF: ¿Y luego que?

Wayne:...Nada...eso es todo...todo esta en blanco a partir de hay- termino de explicar poniéndose de pie del todo adoptando su clásica postura de cansado- bueno si no le importa doctor ¿puede explicarme como e llegado aquí?

DF: Alguien o algo se apodero de tu cuerpo Wayne.

Wayne: ¿¡QUE SE APODERARON DE MI CUERPO!?- pregunto furioso.

DF: Me temo que si...te utilizaron a modo de escudo.

Wayne: ¿¡DE ESCUDO!? ¿¡DE ESCUDO PARA QUE!?- pregunto aun mas furioso que antes en una posición amenazantes muy rara en el.

DF: El malnacido creía que estaría a salvo dentro de ti ya que pensaba que el no se atrevería a atacarle por miedo a que te matase por error- le explico intentando que se calmara.

Wayne: ¿¡EL!? ¿¡QUIEN!?

DF:...El...- se aparto de delante de Wayne para que viera a quien se refería y cuando vio quien era casi le da un infarto.

Adrian:...Hola tío Wayne...- le saludo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Wayne:...No puede se...-dijo casi a puto de llorar no creía lo que veían.

Se fue acercando lentamente incapaz de creerse lo que sus ojos llorosos le mostraban, pensaba que era un sueño que no era real pero cuando estuvo frente a frente de el Wayne casi con miedo puso su mano derecha sobre su rostro y al tocarlo sentir su tacto se dio cuenta de que aquel al que estaba viendo no era una ilusión y esa verdad hizo que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro mientras le daba un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

Adrian: Tío Wayne...

Wayne: Adrian...eres tu...estas vivo...si esto es un sueño no me quiero despertar- dijo sin dejar de llorar como un niño pequeño.

Adrian: No tío Wayne...soy yo...eh vuelto- le dijo sin soltarse de su abrazo.

Wayne: Pensamos que...que habías muerto...creí que nunca volvería a verte..¿donde has estado?...- dijo y pregunto sin parar de llorar.

Adrian: Eso no importa ahora...me alegro tanto de verte.

No hay nada mas duro que creer que hemos perdido a alguien que amamos que por una cosa o por otra del destino nos son arrebatadas entonces una parte de nosotros muere con ellos eso es le paso a Wayne, al igual que a Mavis y Dennis había estado allí desde el día que Adrian nació y lo vio convertirse de un inocente niño a todo un vampiro hecho y derecho. Lo vio dar sus primeros vuelos con sus padres entrenarse con Silver jugar con el al pilla pilla el día de su boda con Elizabeth y también recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer aquella fatídica noche en la que Dracula los reunió en la vieja mansión donde vivían el y Mavis hasta que se termino de construir el hotel. Recordaba como Drac fue a acostar a Mavis y después volvió a donde estaban esperándole todos tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas sosteniendo entre sus manos las ropas de Adrian completamente ensangrentadas y les dijo de que había muerto que los humanos lo persiguieron y acabaron con el. Recuerda como todos estallaron en lagrimas incluido el mismo y como su amigo se derrumbo en el suelo abrazando las ropas ensangrentadas de su hijo y como el y su esposa salieron al pequeño balcón y agarrados de la mano aullaron a la luna en memoria de su sobrino. Ese era uno de los recuerdos mas duros de su larga vida que incluso hoy en día le perseguía pero ahora en ese momento todo esos malos recuerdos el dolor y la pena desaparecieron pues el estaba vivo su sobrino viva y nada en el mundo podía describir la alegría que sentía en ese momento pero por desgracia la alegría no duro demasiado.

Adrian: ¿Tío Wayne que es ese sonido?- pregunto curioso mientras se soltaba de su abrazo.

Wayne: ¿Que?...es...es mi móvil **(o celular para los latinos)** \- dijo mientras sacaba el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo derecho y delicadamente toca la pantalla se lo pone al lado de la oreja derecha y contesta- ¿si diga?...¿¡QUE!?...- al instante miro a Adrian con cara de pavor mientras le da el móvil a el-...es para...para ti...- le contesta entre asustado y furioso Adrian mientras le entrega el móvil cogiéndolo este con la mano derecha examina el móvil pues era la primera vez que veía uno no savia lo que era o para que serbia así que simplemente imito lo que su tío hizo y se lo puso en la oreja derecha.

Adrian:...¿Si?

¿?: No puedo creer que sea cierto...- al escuchar esa voz la reconoció enseguida y eso hizo que su ira estallara.

Adrian:...¡RADU!

Radu: Así que es cierto...mi querido sobrino...aun vive...que sorpresa tan agradable...- le dijo en voz burlona.

Adrian: ¿¡Que has hecho con ellos!?- pregunto furioso.

Radu: ¿Con quienes? no se de quien me hablas- le respondió en el mismo tono de antes.

Adrian: ¡Sabes perfectamente de quienes hablo miserable montón de basura! ¿¡que has hecho con mi familia!?- dijo aun mas furioso si cabe.

Radu: Que grosero ¿esa es forma de hablarle a tu querido tío? ¿no te enseño tu madre a hablar con respeto?- le dijo intentando que se enojara.

Adrian: ¿Y la tuya no te enseño a no provocar a un lobo cuando te enseña los dientes?- le respondió con el mismo tono sarcástico que el odiaba hablar así de su abuela pero era necesario debía dejarle claro que no se iba a dejar avasallar por el- ¡ahora déjate tonterías y dime que has hecho con ellos!- le dijo en tono amenazador.

Radu: ¡Jajajajajajajajaja! ¡tan rápido con las palabras como con la espada! ¡veo que no has cambiado nada!- le dijo con el mismo tono de burla- en cuanto a "nuestra familia" no te preocupes no tengo intención de hacerles nada...por ahora...- le dijo para intentar enfurecerle.

Adrian: ¡Tócales un solo pelo a alguno de ellos y te aseguro que lo lamentaras!- le respondió furioso.

Radu: ¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡que miedo me das!

Adrian: No...tu no sabes lo que es el miedo Radu...pero te aseguro...de que antes de que esta noche llegue a su fin...lo sabrás- le dijo con el tono mas oscuro y amenazador que pudo poner.

Radu: Jejejejejejeje inténtalo si quieres sobrino ¿quieres a tu familia Adrian? ya sabes donde encontrarla- entonces le colgó y tras eso Adrian se alejo el móvil de la oreja y lo destrozo con la mano que lo sostenía.

Adrian:...Doctor...mi abuelo me dijo antes de morir que usted tiene mi espada...¿es verdad?- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y lo miraba de manera sombría.

Wayne: Espera ¿¡Vlad ha muerto!?- pregunto sorprendido

DF: Tal y como me temía...descansa en paz viejo amigo- dijo con la voz cargada de dolor y pesar por la perdida del viejo vampiro.

Wayne: ¿¡Pero como!?- pregunto en el mismo tono de antes.

Adrian: Eso no importa ahora ¿es verdad o no?- pregunto con tono clamado pero autoritario mirando al viejo científico que dudo entre contestarle o no pero al final no tuvo mas opción que responder.

DF:...Si...si así es...siempre tubo la esperanza de que algún día regresarías así que me pidió que la guardara hasta ese día...pero jamás pensé que pasaría...- le explico.

Adrian: Pues a pasado...quiero recuperarla- le dijo en el mismo tono de antes pero el buen doctor no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con esa idea.

DF: ¿Estas seguro de que es una buena idea Adrian?.

Adrian: Esa espada no solo tiene sus propios poderes sino que puede despertar los míos sin ella no puedo enfrentarme a Radu ni a sus secuaces- explico

Wayne: Pues a mi no me parece buena idea de hecho- dijo con un tono de preocupación bastante notorio- esa espada es peligrosa cuanto menos y este donde este esta mejor que en manos de nadie.

DF: Estoy de acuerdo con Wayne Adrian esa cosa no debería siquiera haber existido es un error no tiene cabida en este ni en ningún otro mundo- dijo en tono serio.

Adrian: Me da igual lo que penséis o me digáis se que esta aquí y pienso recuperarla de un modo u otro así se lo preguntare con delicadeza ¿donde esta?- le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos con una expresión oscura en el rostro.

DF:...Lo siento...no puedo decírtelo...es demasiado peligrosa para que la vuelvas a usar- le contesto.

Adrian: ¿Es su ultima palabra?.

DF: Si- contesto con miedo ocultado con tono de determinación pues sabia lo peligroso que Adrian era aun sin sus poderes y sabia que este estaba a punto de obligarle por las malas a decirle lo que quería pero por suerte...

Wayne:...Doc...será mejor que se lo digas...- esas palabras los sorprendió a todos sobre todo a Flinklenstein que inmediatamente deja de lado a Adrian y se pone frente por frente de Wayne,

DF: ¿¡Es que te has vuelto loco Wayne!? acabas de decir que...

Wayne: Se lo que acabo de decir y lo mantengo...pero...mi familia nuestra familia esta en manos de ese desgraciado y aunque lo oculte muy bien yo se de que al único que teme de verdad es a Adrian.

DF: ¡Eso ya lo se pero...

Wayne: ¡Pero nada doc! ¿¡crees que yo quiero que mi sobrino vuelva a empuñar esa maldita arma!? ¡pues no!

DF: ¿¡Entonces por que vas a dejar que lo haga!?

Wayne: ¡Por que es el único que tiene alguna posibilidad de pararle los pies a Radu y a sus amiguitos! ¡así que déjese de escusas y dígaselo- le dijo con una expresión y tono serio muy raro en el.

El Doctor Flinklenstein considero todas las opciones que había y se dio cuenta de que Wayne tenia toda la razón, Radu solo le tenia miedo a dos seres en este o en cualquier mundo uno era su señor y el otro era Adrian pues ambos eran crueles despiadados e implacables con sus enemigos y poseían un poder fuera de lo común y sabia que solo el tendría alguna oportunidad de parar todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces soltando un fuerte suspiro de resignación apretó un botón situado en la rueda derecha de su silla de ruedas y en el centro del laboratorio se abrió un pequeño agujero de no mas de un metro de diámetro y del interior de este salió un pedestal de piedra y sobre este se encontraba una espada .

DF: Hay la tienes...espero no arrepentirme de esto- dijo resignado mientras se hacia a un lado.

Si moverse de donde estaba Adrian alzo el brazo derecho y abrió la mano entonces la espada se levanto del pedestal de piedra quedando suspendida en el aire entonces esta salió despedida hacia Adrian y este la atrapo en el aire agarrándola por el mango entonces una extraña aura lila empezó a cubrir a Adrian por completo y de su cuerpo empezaron a salir rayos. Clavo la espada en el suelo se elevo en el aire y se puso en posición fetal para un segundo después dar un gran grito con las extremidades extendidas creando una onda expansiva tan fuerte que hizo temblar todo el laboratorio **(nota: Seria mas o menos como la posturas que ponen los super saiyan espero que ese detalle le ayude a imaginarse mejor la escena y sin mas que decir a seguir leyendo)**. Un segundo después volvió a posarse sobre el suelo y cogió nuevamente la espada y la miro detenidamente sosteniendo la empuñadura con la mano derecha y apoyando la hoja de canto sobre la izquierda, la guarda tenia forma de e pero sin el palito en el centro hecha de oro la empuñadura era de metal envuelta en cuero marrón y el pomo era de plata. Aunque la era la de una katana media como un metro sesenta y unos quince de ancho tenia grabada en ellas unas palabras con un significado que solo Adrian conoce además la hoja desprende una extraña aura lila y naranja muy inquietante, ahora gracias a ella Adrian había recuperado todo sus poderes y esbozando una inquietante sonrisa daba a entender de que pronto sus enemigos conocerían el miedo y la desesperación...una vez mas.

 _ **¿¡Que os a parecido mis queridos amigos!? ¿¡os a gustado!? espero que así sea e tardado en terminarlo mas de lo que pensaba por temas de mi vida privada ya sabéis las obligaciones antes q el placer jejejejejeje bueno amigos eso a sido todo por esta ocasión pero prometo que pronto tendréis noticias mías hasta entonces sed bueno nos vemos pronto chao.**_


	8. Capitulo 8- Reencuentro

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga como siempre es un placer para mi volver a estar aquí con vosotros mis queridos amigos. En primer lugar quisiera disculparme con todos vosotros se que e tardado mas de lo habitual en subir este capitulo pero no e podido sacar mucho tiempo para terminarlo debido a diverso factores q no vienen al caso pero aquí esta listo y terminado listo para que lo disfrutéis y daros a todos las gracias por leer mi humilde historia que ya a recibido...¿¡885 visitas!? ¡la virgen santa! muchísimas gracias de veras por cada una de ellas de veras soy lo que me ayudan a seguir haciéndolo y también muchísimas gracias a mis queridos amigos andyhamato99 y predalienway sobre todo muchas gracias a vosotros también mis queridos amigos. También quiero comunicarles algo mis queridos amigos gracias a la ayuda de mi buena amiga andyhamato99 me a llegado el siguiente comunicado el cual saco de otro fanfic y tuvo la gentileza de pasarme léanlo porque es importante.**_

 _ **Buenas noches a todos, lamento que esto no sea un capítulo nuevo de este fic, pero es MUY importante que lean esto y adviertan a los demás escritores. Yo me enteré recién hoy de esto y les juro que me da muchísima bronca e impotencia. Yo sólo averigué por medio de una sola página; no necesité ver las otras para corroborar si era verdad o no lo que leerán más abajo. ¡Por favor! Avísenles a los/as demás escritores/as, no sólo de este fandom, sino también de los demás para que los denuncien.**_ _ ****_

 _ **A continuación, voy a poner el copy paste de lo que puso Enodia Ravenu en una publicación deFacebook.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Les dejo este post que compartió un contacto mío en un grupo. Es terrible que pasen estas cosas, los escritores de fanfiction lo hacen por amor al arte, por gusto, pero estos ladrones se benefician económicamente del trabajo de los fanfickers y esto al final puede acarrear muchos problemas. Aquí tienen.**_ _ ****_

 _ **NOTA: tengan cuidado, estos sitios contienen malware por lo que es mejor evitar visitarlos si no tienen un adblock integrado a su navegador o si no tienen herramientas de bloqueo de malware.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Una seguidora nos deja un excelente tip: " Si alguien esta interesado en fijarse, también se puede hacer sin ingresar al sitio: (Nombre de usuario) + site:(url del sitio). Yo encontré de esa forma y me evite el tener que ingresar al sitio."**_ _ ****_

 _ **Actualización: gracias a uno de nuestros followers se identifican otros dos sitios que hacen lo mismo**_ _ ****_

 _ **buffyfiction . org**_ _ **  
**_ _ **www . thefanfiction**_ _ ****_

 _ **TODAS LAS HISTORIAS DE FF. NET HAN SIDO ROBADAS**_ _ ****_

 _ **Y no. NO es una broma. Ya fui a revisar y efectivamente hay copias de mis fics por todos esos sitios. Ni siquiera el layout de las paginas cambian ahahaha**_ _ ****_

 _ **Acá les dejo la traducción del post original en tumblr: ( pearwaldorf . tumblr ... / all - fanfictionnet - stories - h...)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Queridos escritores de fanfiction,**_ _ ****_

 _ **Por favor tengan en cuenta que hay sitios web falsos que han copiado literalmente TODOS los fanfics de Fanfiction . net. Por lo que puedo decir, son copias casi perfectas, actualizados en tiempo real a los servidores de FFN.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Todas sus historias, su perfil, todo ha sido robado y copiado en los siguientes sitios web:**_ _ ****_

 _ **www . thebuystock**_ _ ****_

 _ **www . talkfictions**_ _ ****_

 _ **fictionavenue**_ _ ****_

 _ **thanfiction**_ _ ****_

 _ **hmofiction**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ellos están sacando ganancias con sus historias con los anuncios. Esto se llama spamdexing. Por favor, repórtenlos . Un robo de esta magnitud considerable, literalmente, millones de historias, no debe quedar impune.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Además, no intenten iniciar sesión en cualquier sitio que se parece a Fanfiction . net pero no lo es. En teoría, podrían robar su correo electrónico y contraseña!**_ _ ****_

 _ **CÓMO DENUNCIAR**_ _ ****_

 _ **Vaya aquí: www . google webmasters / tools / spamreportform?hl=es**_ _ ****_

 _ **Poner en el nombre de la página web (un informe de cada una)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Escribir en detalles adicionales: Este es un sitio mirror haciendo spamdexing a www . fanfiction y ha robado mis perfiles y la propiedad intelectual.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Haga clic en "No soy un robot" y luego "Informar de spam web"**_ _ ****_

 _ **Pueden llenar otro informe haciendo clic en el enlace en: Volver al formulario de informe de spam web.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Escritores y lectores de fanfics deben reportar estos sitios web que se benefician de nuestro trabajo duro. Detengamos el plagio y el robo de arte!**_ _ ****_

 _ **Nota adicional: Lamento decirles que por esto me voy a ver obligada a dejar en Hiatus todos mis fics - por lo menos hasta que se resuelva este problema - y ver de qué manera puedo subirlos todos a mi cuenta en Wattpad. A los que quieran seguirme allí, les dejaré el link de mi cuenta por PM.**_ _ ****_

 _ **¡Por favor! Difundan este mensaje, no permitamos que estos individuos lucren con nuestros trabajos**_ **.**

 _ **Ya sabéis lo q tenéis q hacer amigos míos y ahora sin mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo y como suelo decir...¡q aproveche!**_

No era buena idea de hecho era la peor idea que había tenido en toda su vida pero ¿que otra opción le quedaba? sabia de sobra lo peligrosa que era esa espada savia que su mera existencia era un sacrilegio y un peligro para todos y savia que crearla fue sin duda uno de los mas grandes pecados que Adrian había cometido pero como ya e dicho ¿que otra opción le quedaba?. Los mundos en tinieblas controlado por seres de pesadilla sus habitantes sumidos en un profundo sueño todos sus seres queridos los monstruos espíritus y hasta los guardianes capturados y para rematar un loco pretendía sacar al ser mas peligroso de toda la creación de su prisión en definitiva la peor situación en la que uno no se querría ver jamás. Pero a pesar de que su mente le reprochaba una y otra vez que había comentado un enorme error al devolverle esa endemoniada espada a Adrian también sabia que el podría ser el único que podría tener alguna oportunidad de pararles los pies así que volvió a rascarse el cerebro como era costumbre en el suspiro fuertemente y se dispuso a hablar pues tenían aun algo que discutir.

DF: Bueno ya la has recuperado...no hagas que me arrepienta- le dijo en tono de preocupación.

Adrian: No le prometo nada doc...solo que esta noche van a rodar cabezas- dijo mientras con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha hizo que la espada desapareciera.

DF: Lo que me temía...en fin si ya hemos zanjado este asunto pongámonos en marcha hay mucho que hacer y apenas tenemos tiempo- dijo en tono autoritario.

Adrian: Muy cierto ¿cual es el siguiente paso doc?- pregunto en tono serio.

DF: Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que planea Radu...y detenerlo al el y a sus aliados-.

Wayne: Y rescatar a nuestras familias y amigos- añadió.

DF: Vallamos paso a paso Wayne lo primero ¿cual es el plan de ese loco? tu estabas en el hotel durante el ataque ¿no?.

Wayne: Ya le e dicho todo lo que recuerdo doc...¡pero espera!

Adrian: ¿¡Que que!?

Wayne: Poco después de que llegara al hotel tu padre le pregunto que era lo que quería y el le dijo que un nuevo mundo- explico.

DF: ¿Un mundo nuevo? ¿eso es todo?- pregunto extrañado.

Wayne: Si...eso es todo...no se a que se refería la verdad.

Adrian: Yo si- dijo en un tono serio y sombrío que preocupo a ambos sobre todo al Doctor Flinklenstein.

DF: Adrian...¿no estarás diciendo...- fue incapaz de terminar la frase por el miedo que sentía ante la idea de que era lo que Radu planeaba.

Adrian: Si...el abuelo me lo dijo...- contesto en tono aun mas serio que antes.

DF:...Santa Sarna...que Dios nos ayude a todos- dijo con un tono de miedo mas que evidente mientras se puso a sudar como un condenado y las manos le temblaban del miedo que tenia.

Wayne:...No entiendo nada ¿de que demonios estáis hablando?- pregunto aun mas confuso esperando que Adrian o Flinklenstein le dieran alguna explicación y fue Flinklenstein quien se la dio.

DF:...El Caído...Radu pretende traer de vuelta al Caído- esas fue la contestación que le dio el laboratorio se lleno de un incomodo silencio que duro mas o menos un minuto hasta que...

Wayne: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡tienes que estar de broma! ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Adrian: ¿Te hace gracia?

Wayne: ¡Pues si! ¡jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡no puedo créeme que creáis en esa vieja historia! ¡jajajajajajajaja!

DF: ¡BASTA WAYNE ESTO ES MUY SERIO!- le grito haciendo que el viejo licántropo recobrara la compostura mas o menos pues aun le caían algunas lagrimas e intentaba contener la risa.

Wayne: Lo siento...pero es que es muy gracioso- dijo mientras terminaba de secarse las lagrimas y dejaba de reír- no puedo creerme de que deberás os creáis en esa vieja historia- termino de decir secándose las ultimas lagrimas del rostro.

DF: Te aseguro Wayne de que no es una historia o leyenda...es muy real y si Radu consigue traerlo de vuelta todos estaremos condenados- le dijo en un tono serio pero a la vez lleno de preocupación ante lo grave de la situación que hizo que Wayne empezara a preocuparse de verdad.

Wayne: ¿Pero habláis enserio?...¿me estáis diciendo que ese ser realmente existe?- ambos asintieron que si entonces Wayne empezó a sudar como un condenado pues se había dado cuenta de que no era ninguna broma- oh mierda...¿pero...como?...se supone que es solo un cuento...una vieja leyenda solo eso- dijo asustado sin dejar de sudar.

Adrian: Eso es lo que yo pensé la primera vez que Silver me conto la historia...hasta que me cruce con el en una ocasión.

Wayne: ¿Que quieres decir?

Adrian: Bueno en realidad dos veces puede que este atrapado...pero su esencia puede entrar en nuestro mundo y poseer a quien se le antoje...de hecho tu has sido testigo directo de ello- le dijo en tono serio.

Wayne: ¿En serio puede hacer eso? ¿y por que dices que e sido testigo de ello?- pregunto confuso.

Adrian: Por que el que te poseyó...era el Caído...- esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

Wayne: ¿¡QUE!?

DF: Lo que has oído Wayne...pero eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que debemos de detener a Radu antes de que lo que lo consiga pero para eso tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

Adrian: ¿Y eso por que?- pregunto extrañado.

DF: Muy sencillo Radu sus secuaces y por supuesto su amo ahora saben que sigues con vida y no escatimaran en esfuerzos para acabar contigo por el miedo que te tienen sobre todo Radu- explico en tono serio- de seguro el Caído sintió tu presencia en cuanto te despertaste es por eso que se apodero de tu cuerpo Wayne esperando que si usaba el cuerpo de alguien que era muy querido para ti Adrian podría destruirte sin problemas- siguió explicando

Wayne: Pues parece que se equivoco- contesto mirando a su sobrino algo enfadado debido a que aun le dolía el cuerpo y tenia algunas partes sin pelo debido a la enorme descarga que le dio.

Adrian: Oye no me dejo otra salida era eso o abrirte en canal- dijo en tono medio en serio medio en broma.

DF: La cuestión es que no tardaran en venir aquí a arrasarlo todo con la intención de matarte y a nosotros de paso.

Wayne: No había caído en eso ¿que podemos hacer doc?- pregunto bastante preocupado.

DF: Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí y buscar un sitio mas seguro uno en el cual podamos operar sin miedo a un ataque directo de nuestros enemigos y nos permita ir a cualquier parte del mundo en poco tiempo- siguió explicando entonces los tres se pusieron a pensar a la vez buscando dentro se sus mentes haber si conocían algún lugar que reuniera todas las características que necesitaban hasta que...

Los tres: ¡EL TALLER DE NORTE!- respondieron al unisonó.

Wayne: Tiene sentido es posiblemente el lugar mas puro de todo el planeta.

DF: Cierto es el centro de operaciones de los guardianes y esta repleto de esferas mágicas.

Wayne: Si nos hacemos con el podremos operar contra ellos sin miedo e ir a donde necesitemos en un santiamén- dijo con entusiasmo ante la idea pero Adrian tubo que bajarle a el y a Flinklenstein a la realidad.

Adrian: Es una buena idea pero la pregunta es ¿como vamos a llegar hasta allí? son varias horas de vuelo incluso para un vampiro y no las tenemos- termino de decir haciendo que a Wayne se le borrara la expresión de alegría y pusiera su típica expresión de cansancio de siempre sin embargo a Flinklenstein no se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.

DF: No te preocupes por eso tengo aquí mismo la solución - entonces fue hacia una mesa que se encontraba en la otra punta del laboratorio se detuvo delante de ella abrió uno de los cajones y saco algo de este no se veía lo que era pues estaba envuelto en una tela marrón clara volvió a donde estaban Wayne y Adrian que miraban el misterioso objeto con curiosidad

Adrian: ¿Que es eso?- pregunto curioso.

DF: La solución a nuestro problema- entonces desenvolvió la tela revelando que era lo que contenía y al verlo a Adrian y a Wayne se les dibujo una expresión de sorpresa en la cara.

Adrian:...¿Eso es lo que creo que es?- pregunto sorprendido.

DF: Así es una esfera mágica...los guardianes la utilizan para ir de un lugar a otro rápidamente incluso a sus propios reinos- explicó

Wayne: Santa Sarna ¿de donde la has sacado?

DF: La ultima vez que Norte estuvo aquí me la dio para casos de emergencia.

Wayne: Y esto es claramente una emergencia.

DF: Ciertamente lo es- entonces le entrega la esfera a Adrian el cual la coge con la mano derecha- ¿sabes como se usa?

Adrian: Pienso en el lugar al que quiero ir la lanzo y crea un porta hacia ese lugar...pero hay otro problema.

DF: ¿Cual?

Adrian: Se donde se encuentra el taller pero no como es por dentro así que tendré que transportarme cerca y no dentro de este- explico.

DF: Es verdad eso nos retrasara un poco pero no es nada que no podamos manejar...pero presiento que hay algo mas ¿no?- le afirmo mirándole a los ojos.

Adrian:...Creo que casi seguro que alguno de los secuaces de Radu se habrá hecho con el taller- termino de decir en un tono sombrío.

Wayne: Muy cierto si han sido capaces de llegar hasta aquí a la Ciudad de Halloween es casi seguro que también se hallan hecho con el taller de Norte.

DF: Y si es así seguro que nos encontraremos con compañía poco menos que amistosa- termino de decir abriendo su cabeza y para rascarse su cerebro como siempre hacia.

Adrian: Muy cierto por eso será mejor que valla yo solo y asegure el lugar.

Wayne/DF: ¿¡QUE!?.

Adrian: Ya me habéis oído es muy peligroso ir los tres sin saber como estará el taller es mejor que solo valla uno y se asegure antes de venir los otros dos y yo soy el mas indicado para eso ¿no creéis?- estaban a punto de contradecirle pero se dieron cuenta de que tenia razón además Adrian era el mas indicado para ir primero aunque la idea nos les agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

DF:...Esta bien...iras tu primero e inspeccionaras el taller pero ve con cuidado- dijo con evidente tono de preocupación.

Adran: Tranquilo doctor ¿acaso no recuerda con quien esta hablando? - dijo con convicción y algo se soberbia.

DF: Precisamente por que se con quien hablo es por lo que te lo digo- le contesto en un tono mas serio de lo habitual en el haciendo que Adrian lo mirara con una mirada fulminante que asustaría hasta el mas valiente se quedaron mirándose así durante mas o menos un minuto hasta que Wayne intervino.

Wayne: Bien si ya esta eso decido doctor ¿podría hablar con mi sobrino asolas un momento por favor?- el viejo científico lo miro fijamente y vio que le devolvió la mirada con una expresión seria muy raro el y supo que lo que tenia que decirle solo era para Adrian y solo para Adrian.

DF: Esta bien iré...iré a comprobar el generador no quiero sorpresas mientras estemos aquí- entonces se aleja de ellos y se monta en el ascensor dejando solos a Wayne y a Adrian solos.

Adrian: ¿Ocurre algo tío Wayne?.

Wayne:...Antes de que te vallas...quería que vieras esto.

Entonces de su bolsillo izquierdo saco una cartera de cuero marrón la abrió y de su interior saco una fotografía dándosela a Adrian el cual cogió con la mano que tenia libre, en ella aparecían cuatro personas dos de ellas no sabían quienes eran pero a las otras dos las reconoció enseguida eran su padre y su hermana pequeña, su padre estaba exactamente igual que la ultima vez que lo vio incluso llevaba el mismo traje aunque se le notaban algunas arrugas en la cara la edad no perdona a nadie ni siquiera a un ser inmortal. Mavis estaba guapísima llevaba un precioso vestido rojo de manga larga hechas de mallas negras tenia el pelo corto y los labios pintados de negro con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules tan iguales a los de su madre **(nota: la foto de la q hablo en esta parte la encontré en deviantart por casualidad pero me ayudo bastante para escribir esta parte del capitulo si queréis verla esta es la dirección art/New-Additions-Hotel-Transylvania-334336620 es un buen dibujo en mi opinión o recomiendo que lo veáis bueno no os molesto mas a seguir leyendo)** la ultima vez que la vio era solo un bebe y ahora al ver el la mujer en la que se había convertido le lleno de una felicidad que hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía desde hacia mucho y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas traicioneras se le escaparan y se le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara pero también le imbiado la mente una pregunta mas que evidente que no tardaría en ser respondida.

Adrian: ¿Salen en una foto? ¿pero como si...

Wayne: ¿Si los vampiros no se reflejan?- termino la pregunta.

Adrian: Si.

Wayne: Hace cosa de una década se invento un cristal especial que permite no solo que los vampiros se reflejen sino que también permite que se les saquen fotografías- termino de explicar el viejo licántropo a su sobrino mientras este mira nuevamente la fotografía

Adrian: Ya veo...papa...se le ve feliz...no le veía sonreír así desde hacia mucho...- le dijo con cierta melancolía en la voz.

Wayne: Es cierto...

Adrian:...Y Mavis...que guapa esta...- dijo con la voz quebrada por la emoción.

Wayne: Si que lo esta.

Adrian: Al verla es casi como...como si estuviera viendo a mama- dijo con la voz rota al recordar a su difunta madre- dime...¿como es ella?- pregunto en un tono algo mas alegre.

Wayne: Valiente...curiosa...vivaz...cariñosa y muy poderosa además que tiene el mismo mal genio que tu cuando se enfada no te gustaría hacerlo- le dijo sonriendo.

Adrian: Jejejejejejeje eso me lo creo pero seguro que yo tengo peor genio que ella- respondió riendo- cien años...me e perdido tantas cosas- dijo con la voz cargada de culpa mientras seguía mirando la foto- ¿quienes son ellos tío Wayne?

Wayne: El de la derecha es Jonathan o Johnny como le llamamos todos...es el marido de Mavis- en cuanto escucho esas palabras a Adrian se le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara pues ya lo sospechaba.

Adrian: Así que este es mi cuñado...tiene cara de tonto- Wayne no pudo evitar que se le escapara una ligera carcajada pues esas palabras se las esperaba.

Wayne: Al principio te puede parecer así e incluso raro pero es una gran persona y quiere a tu hermana mas que a nadie- le dijo muy seguro llena de orgullo mientras hablaba de Johnny.

Adrian: Si tu me lo dices me lo creeré...y supongo que el chico de en medio es mi...

Wayne: Así es...es tu sobrino...se llama Dennis...es un gran chico...- le respondió mientras unas traicioneras lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos y Adrian comprendió por que era.

Adrian: Seguro que estará bien...es un Draculea a fin de cuentas y no es fácil acabar con un Draculea- le dijo en tono alegre intentando animarlo.

Wayne: Si...es cierto...tu eres la prueba de ello- se seco las lagrimas y ambos se rieron ante el comentario aunque rápidamente recuperaron la compostura.

Adrian: ¿Que edad tiene?

Wayne: Pues en la foto tenia...unos diez años...pero ahora...tiene...quince- le dijo con cierto miedo pues sabia de sobra como iban a acabar las cosas a partir de esas palabras.

Adrian: ¿¡Quince!? ¡pero es imposible tendría que ser apenas un...- se callo de repente y miro fijamente a Wayne con la mirada mas penetrante que os podáis imaginar pues su instinto le decía que algo no cuadraba- tío Wayne...hay algo que no me estas contando...¿¡verdad!?-le dijo sin dejar de mirándole fijamente a los ojos haciendo que Wayne se asustara pues se temía como iba a reaccionar en cuanto supiera la verdad pero no le quedo otra salida así que trago saliva carraspeo y se preparo para su reacción.

Wayne:...Pues la cosa es que...

Adrian: ¿Siiiiiii?

Wayne: Pues resulta que Dennis...nació siendo...un damphir- le dijo con miedo pues se temía como iba a reaccionar en cuanto lo supiera y efectivamente paso exactamente lo que se temía Adrian guardo silencio durante unos segundos y después estallo **(nota: para los que no lo sepan damphir es, y cito las palabras de la wikipedia, según el folclore gitano y eslavo, en Rumania, Albania, Bulgaria y en general en la región de los Balcanes, es una criatura del género masculino o femenino, un híbrido entre vampiro y humano también conocido como semi-vampiro producto de la concepción de un vampiro con una mujer normal también en viceversa espero q esta pequeña explicación os allá ayudado y ahora sin mas que decir a seguir leyendo)**

Adrian:...¿¡QQQQQQQUUUUUUUEEEEEEE!? ¿¡MI HERMANA SE A CASADO CON UN HUMANO PEOR AUN TENIDO UN HIJO CON EL!? ¿¡COMO LO A PERMITIDO MI PADRE!?- grito furioso e indignado ante la revelación que acababa de recibir.

Wayne: Cálmate Adrian si me dejas que te lo esplique...

Adrian: ¿¡EXPLICARME!? ¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!- entonces furioso lanzo la esfera a la izquierda suya dejando caer la fotografía al suelo creando un portal y sin pensárselo se lanzo a el sin dejar de gritar para un segundo después de que lo cruzara desapareció dejando a Wayne solo y con la palabra en la boca el cual recoge la fotografía.

Wayne: (suspiro de resignación) Sabia que esto iba a pasar.

El portal se abrió y Adrian salió de el a una velocidad vertiginosa y cuando lo cruzo es se cerro al instante el portal, tal y como el quería, lo dejo no muy lejos del taller de norte hacia muchísimo frio y la visibilidad incluso para los ojos de un vampiro era escasa pues una enorme tormenta de nieve se había desatado. Sin perder un instante se transformo en un imponente lobo blanco de ojos amarillos y salió corriendo rumbo hacia allí pero mientras su cuerpo corría a toda prisa hacia su objetivo su mente nuevamente estaba en otra parte, no se lo quitaba de la cabeza esa revelación se negaba a abandonarle su hermana se había casado con un humano ¡con un humano!. No se lo podía creer ¿como había podido hacer tal cosa? ¿como después de que los humanos fueron los que mataron a su madre y a su cuñada pudo haberse enamorado y casado con uno? y lo que era aun peor ¿como demonios había permitido su padre que sucediera? después de lo que paso su padre les cogió un miedo atroz a los humanos por eso construyo el Hotel Transilvania para ocultarse de ellos por miedo a que la historia volviera a repetirse. El jamás llego a ver el hotel terminado pues a diferencia de su padre que decidió esconderse el hizo algo mucho mas directo y esa decisión tomada por la ira el odio y la sed de venganza fue sin duda alguna de forma directa o indirecta la causante de su caída. No se podía creer lo que su hermana había hecho manchar así su linaje ese conocimiento esa verdad hizo que se enfureciera aun mas de lo que ya estaba si volvía a ver a su padre y a su hermana iba a tener una conversación no muy amistosa con ellos sobre ese tema pero antes tenia que arreglar el embrollo en el que estaban, y así sumido en sus pensamientos y apenas sin darse cuenta llego a su objetivo. En cuanto estuvo en frente de el recupero su forma normal y lo contemplo con asombro el taller de Norte el lugar mas puro de todo el planeta cuartel general de los guardianes había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo vio y seguía impresionando tanto como la primera vez que lo vio pero había algo que no iba bien. Todas las luces tanto las de dentro como las de fuera del taller estaban apagadas tampoco se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas que hacían los juguetes de los yetis o de los duendes que trabajaban en el nada solo el sonido del fuerte viento ártico aquello no le olía bien su instinto le decía que tal como temía sus enemigos se habían hecho con el taller y previsto su siguiente jugada. Era una trampa estaba seguro de ello pero eso no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo y así sonriendo se transformo en niebla y entro atreves de una de las ventanas que estaba abierta y cuando hubo entrado recupero su forma normal, tal y como imaginaba el taller estaba completamente a oscuras las maquinas estaban apagadas y no había ni rastro de nadie por allí. Empezó a caminar mirando a todos lados había entrado en la zona donde se ensamblaban los juguetes había cintas transportadoras y mesas de trabajo llenas de juguetes listos para darles los toques finales o para embalarlos y al igual que el resto del lugar no había nadie allí y así siguió un buen rato mirando sala por sala sin bajar la guardia ni un segundo y en todas solo encontraba silencio y oscuridad hasta que final mente llego a la ultima sala del taller el almacén de los juguetes. El lugar estaba a oscuras y un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de el y de repente lo sintió una presencia oscura maliciosa lo miraba desde lo alto de una de las enormes pilas de juguetes almacenados allí creyéndose seguro gracias a la oscuridad del lugar nada mas lejos de la realidad pues sintió su presencia desde el principio entonces esbozando una oscura sonrisa convoco un rayo en su mano derecha se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y de su mano salió un enorme rayo color blanco que impacto en uno de los enormes montones de juguetes la oscura presencia se aparto a tiempo pero los juguetes al recibir el impacto directo de la bola electriza empezaron a arder como una enorme cerilla.

Adrian: ¿¡Creías que ibas a poder sorprenderme!? ¡te e sentido desde que entre aquí!- grito lleno de furia.

¿?: ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡valla no eres a quien esperaba!- respondió una voz cargada de malicia desde las sombras.

Adrian:...¿¡Y a quien esperabas!?

¿?: ¡Esperaba encontrarme con un Romanov!

Adrian: ¿¡Un Romanov!?- pregunto extrañado- ¡los Romanov desaparecieron hace mucho los asesinaron a todos!- afirmo mirando a todos lados buscando a su enemigo pues aunque sabia que estaba allí ni siquiera con sus ojos de vampiro podía ver donde estaba.

¿?: ¡Si es cierto pero una de ellos consiguió escapar y acabo conmigo!...¡DOS VECES!...¡pero esa estúpida no conto con el poder de mi odio!

Adrian: ¿¡De que demonios estas hablando!?

¿?: ¡Les di caza a ella y a toda su familia y ahora acabare con sus últimos descendientes! ¡pero además yo tendré el placer de acabar contigo el poderoso Abraxas el gran lobo!- se jacto de sus palabras a lo que adrian solo respondió con una sonora y oscura carcajada- ¿¡te hace gracia!?

Adrian: ¡Por supuesto que me hace gracia! ¡solo a habido un hombre que a podido vencerme solo uno y tu no bales ni la mierda de sus botas!

¿?: ¿¡Como te atreves a hablarme así!? ¿¡sabes con quien estas hablando!?- le grito lleno de odio.

Adrian: Si...con un estúpido con aires de superioridad que cree que puede matarme a mi o a cualquiera había oído que eras arrogante pero no un estúpido...Rasputín.

Entonces las pilas de juguetes estallaron en llamas pero no unas llamas cualquiera estas eran de un color verde con toques de negro las cuales convierten las pilas de juguetes en columnas de fuego que cubren con su oscura luz y de repente delante de Adrian a unos diez metro de donde estaba el se encuentra un hombre alto delgado llevaba puesto la túnica de un monje vieja y ajada con capucha. Este se bajo la capucha revelando así el rostro de un hombre ya anciano con rostro esquelético piel pálida una larguísima barba negra unos enormes ojos rojos y una macabra sonrisa y en su mano derecha colgaba un extraño relicario de cristal con intrincados diseños de serpientes al rededor de este y una extraña niebla color verde fluía en su interior. Ambos se miraron el uno al otro con una sonrisa macabra cada uno en el rostro sin romper el silencio hasta que Rasputín finalmente sin dejar esa oscura sonrisa lo hizo.

Rasputín: Estoy impresionado ¿como has sabido que era yo y lo que les paso a los Romanov? ellos murieron mucho después que tu- le pregunto curioso entonces Adrian se golpeo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha la frente un par de veces sin dejar de esa oscura sonrisa.

Adrian: ¿No lo has adivinado? poderes psíquicos todos los vampiros los tenemos puede que los míos no estén tan desarrollados como los de otros vampiros pero si lo suficiente como para poder leer la mente de un patético malandrín como tu- le respondió burlonamente.

Rasputín: ¿¡QUE ME HAS LLAMADO!?

Adrian: Lo que has oído...además ya se también a quien estas buscando y te aseguro...que jamás le pondrás un solo dedo encima- entonces invoca su espada y se pone en posición de pelea preparado para lo que su enemigo quiera lanzarle.

Sin mediar palabra Rasputín invoco de su relicario una infinidad de demonios alados del mismo color verde espectral que las llamas que cubrían el almacén este los lanzo contra el Adrian el cual con golpes rápidos y letales los atacaba y mataba con suma rapidez tanta que apenas se le podía ver. Caían como moscas ante la destreza y velocidad que poseía el vampiro le atacaban por todas partes pero no serbia de nada ninguno era capaz de hacerle absolutamente nada hasta que finalmente frustrado de ver como esos demonios no servían de nada contra el decidió tomar, como se suele decir, el toro por los cuernos. Entonces el relicario absorbe las llamas de las columnas de fuego y cuando este a consumido hasta la ultima llama Rasputín coge el relicario mira con una sonrisa macabra coge el relicario el cual estaba iluminado por el fuego que había absorbido y se lo traga. Al hacerlo y sin dejar de reírse la piel le pelo barba y ropas de Rasputín fueron consumidos por ese mismo fuego que el relicario había absorbido dejando solo su esqueleto el cual fue envuelto por ellas por completo y empezó a crecer de forma desmesurada hasta alcanzar los cinco metros de altura y entonces las pilas de juguetes que estaban ardiendo y cuyas llamas el relicario había absorbido volvieran a arder de nuevo como si nada y con mas fuerza que antes. Antes de que Adrian se diera cuenta Rasputín se había convertido en un enorme esqueleto ardiente cuyo único órgano que le quedaba era el corazón el cual inexplicablemente seguía latiendo dando un gran grito de furia Rasputín cargo furioso contra Adrian dando golpes hacia todos lados a una gran velocidad a Adrian le estaba costando esquivarlos debido al poco espacio del que disponía para moverse hasta que al fina paso lo que tenia que pasar. Rasputín consiguió darle un brutal puñetazo a Adrian que lo estrello contra el suelo dejándole aturdido e indefenso en el suelo momento en el que Rasputín aprovecho para seguir golpeándole a traición unas diez o doce veces mas creando un enorme socavón en el suelo cuando se canso de golpear a Adrian se acerco a una de las columnas del almacén y sin apenas esfuerzo la arranco. Con paso lento pero seguro se acerco al supuestamente derrotado vampiro para darle el golpe de gracia.

Rasputín: ¿Conque no iba a poder matarte eh? parece que exageraron cuando oí hablar de ti...puesto que no eres mas que...¡UN FRACASO!

Entonces alzo la columna y se dispuso a rematar al indefenso Adrian aplastándolo con la columna pero este justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo paro la columna con sus manos desnudas entonces esbozando una oscura sonrisa empujo a Rasputín y a la columna con tal fuerza que este acabo estrellándose contra una de las paredes del almacén. Rasputín estaba en estado de shock no se esperaba que su enemigo al que ya creía derrotado se había recuperado como si nada furioso volvió a agarrar la columna y se la lanzo al vampiro pero este agarro su espada pego un salto desde el socavón donde se encontraba agarro su espada y partió la columna en dos como si de mantequilla se tratara aterrizando de pie justo unos pasos del borde del socavón. Lentamente se levanto y miro con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que antes haciendo que su gigantesco enemigo se enfureciera aun mas este cargo contra el vampiro y ambos se enfrascaron en un brutal combate cuerpo a cuerpo el uno contra el otro Adrian a espadazos y Rasputín a puñetazos y bolas de fuego. El combate se alargo mas de lo que Adrian se esperaba dado que por mas que lo golpeaba no parecía poder herir a su enemigo entonces se fijo en un pequeño detalle, Rasputín se había mantenido durante toda la pelea cerca de las enormes columnas de fuego ¿por que? se fijo de que las llamas de su cuerpo se alimentaban de las llamas de las columnas repartidas por todo el lugar curándolo casi en el acto. Entonces Adrian decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos como se suele decir da un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando otro golpe de su contrincante aterrizando de pie frente a frente el uno del otro separados únicamente por una distancia de diez metros y migándole fijamente a los ojos con la misma sonrisa malévola de antes...

Adrian: Sabes hace un poco de calor aquí ¿no te pareces?...vamos a bajar un poco...¡LA TEMPERATURA!

Entonces clavo su espada en el suelo casi hasta la mitad de la hoja y el almacén este empezó a congelarse rápidamente hasta que todo el lugar, incluidas las enormes columnas de fuego, se congelo por completo inmediatamente después de eso una espesa niebla lo cubrió todo dejando a Rasputín completamente ciego. Aprovechando la ventaja que el mismo se había creado empezó a atacarlo con mas furia que antes y a tal velocidad que se confundía con la niebla y ahora atacaba a todos lados esperando poder herir a su enemigo pero fue inútil su enemigo era mucho mas rápido que el y al final sin las columnas de fuego no tenia nada con lo que curarse no pudo mantener su estado de demonio y volvió a su estado normal cayendo de rodillas al suelo por el agotamiento y al hacerlo la niebla se despejo y Adriana se encontraba justo en frente de el. Con un veloz movimiento agarro a su enemigo por el cuello con la mano izquierda y lo levanto hasta quedar frente a frente de el.

Rasputín: ¿Control sobre el hielo?...¿como?...ese poder solo lo puede poder un espíritu no un vampiro...¿como es que lo tienes tu?- le pregunto completamente atónito mientras luchaba por respirar.

¿?: Se los robo a la reina Samara de Arendelle- respondió una voz maliciosa desde las sombras- la asesino a sangre fría y le robo sus poderes a la gran soberana ¿no fue así...viejo amigo?- respondió la voz misteriosa de nuevo pero esta vez un oscuro remolino se formo delante de ellos y cuando este se despejo revelo que se trataba del espíritu de la oscuridad.

Rasputín: ¿¡Pitch Black!?...¡no te quedes hay parado idiota haz que me suelte!- pero el Coco simplemente sonrió se cruzo de brazos- ¿¡pero que demonios estas haciendo!?- pregunto furioso al ver que el espíritu oscuro no hacia nada por ayudarle.

Pitch: Ras...eres historia...al menos afronta tu muerte con algo de dignidad- le respondió con malicia y frialdad extrema.

Rasputín: ¿¡QUE!? ¡PITCH MALDITO DESGRACIADO TRAIDOR ESTO NO VA A QUEDAR...- no pudo acabar de maldecir a Pitch ya que Adrian le apretó la mas la tráquea cortándole la respiración Adrian puso la punta de su espada justo en su pecho donde latía su negro corazón Rasputín cerro los ojos esperando el golpe mortal pero...nada no hizo nada simplemente retiro su espada de su pecho lo miro con asco y lo hecho a un lado como si de basura se tratara para luego con la misma cara de asco mirar al Coco.

Adrian: No pienso hacer tu maldito trabajo sucio si quieres matarlo hazlo tu mismo...Vendrick- le dijo con malicia mientras le llamaba por ese nombre haciendo que Pitch se enfureciera entonces envolvió a Rasputín en una bola de arena negra y la fue encogiendo gradualmente escuchando sus gritos de auxilio hasta que la bola de arena negra encogió hasta el tamaño de una pelota de ping pong entonces los gritos pararon y la bola de arena desapareció tan rápido como apareció dejado al espíritu de la oscuridad y al vampiro solos mirándose el uno al otro con una falsa calma y unas miradas cargadas de odio.

Pitch:...Ese ya no es mi nombre renuncie a el hace mucho tiempo ahora soy Pitch Black...al igual que tu ya no eres Adrian...sino Abraxas ¿verdad...viejo amigo?- le dijo entono frio y oscuro- por cierto creo que desearas ver esto- entonces del interior de su abrigo saco un espejo de mano hecho de plata hermosamente decorado.

Adrian: ¿Ese es...

Pitch: Así es viejo amigo...el espejo mágico que poseía el príncipe Adam cuando era conocido como Bestia.

Adrian: ¿Y como es que lo tienes tu?

Pitch: Lo encontré hace algunos meses en las ruinas de su castillo poco después de liberarme de la prisión en la que ese estúpido de Jack Frost me puso.

Adrian: ¿Frost?...¿que tiene que ver ese payaso contigo?

Pitch: A es cierto te acabas de despertar hace poco te has perdido tantas cosas- le respondió con malicia y sarcasmo- te lo resumiré ara unos dieciséis años ingenie un plan para acabar con los guardianes y con la ilusión de los niños pero ese miserable y sus amigos de me derrotaron.

Adrian: ¿Que Frost te derroto? has perdido facultades- le dijo intentando herir su orgullo y aunque Pitch no lo demostró lo logro.

Pitch:...En ese entonces no tenia tanto poder como poseo ahora pero eso ya no importa...ahora...mira.

El espejo se ilumino y lo que vio en el lo dejo atónito, se veía una enorme sala con dos filas de columnas negras no sabia cuantas pero eran bastantes y en cada una de ellas yacían encadenados todos los espíritus los guardianes y cada uno de los miembros de su familia encadenados a las columnas negras y las cadenas parecían que les estaban absorbiendo la energía poco a poco. Norte Hada Conejo Meme Jack Elsa Frank Eunice Wanda Murray Griffin y por ultimo en cuatro columnas colocadas en el centro de la sala una en frente unas a otra formando un cuadrado perfecto estaban encadenados Sara la hija de Jack y Elsa su cuñado Jonathan hermana menor Mavis y por ultimo su padre Dracula y al igual que al resto las cadenas les estaban robando las energías poco a poco. Esa imagen lo dejo congelado apretando el puño que tenia libre tan fuerte que se clavo las garras en la palma de la mano haciéndosela sangrar los ojos se le inyectaron en sangre y mostrando también sus larguísimos colmillos fruto de la ira que sentía ante la visión de sus seres mas queridos en esa situación ira que le fue imposible de controlar. Soltando un brutal rugido de ira volvió a convoco un rayo que lanzo contra Pitch el cual esquivo de pura chiripa guardo el espejo nuevamente en su abrigo creo una guadaña con sus poderes y se lanzo contra su enemigo con un potente golpe el cual bloqueo, ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro mientras hacían fuerza con sus armas Pitch con una sonrisa y Adrian con ira se separaron saltando hacia atrás alejándose el uno del otro unos metros para volver a lanzarse el uno contra el otro iniciando así un brutal combate el uno contra el otro. La batalla se intensifico entre ellos pasando no solo a choques de espada y guadaña sino también magias tan brutal era que el quemado y posteriormente congelado el ya maltrecho almacén acabara destrozado del todo y en el centro de este se encontraban los dos sudando y respirando agitadamente mirándose con una ira tan grande que podría hacer temblar al mas valiente, el aire estaba cargado y ninguno parecía querer romper el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar hasta que Adrian dio el paso.

Adrian: ¿Como demonios recuperaste tus recuerdos? se supone que cuando uno se convierte en espíritu pierde los recuerdos de su vida anterior- pregunto confuso.

Pitch: Es cierto cuando nos volvimos a vernos años después del final de la guerra yo ya era un espíritu y no te reconocí...pero cuando Radu y el Caído me encontraron no solo me liberaron y me dieron mas poder del que pudiera desear sino que también me devolvieron los recuerdos de mi antigua vida- explico.

Adrian: Ya veo...así que...como supuestamente yo estaba muerto te aliaste con ellos para vengarte de mi a través de mi familia...¿verdad maldito miserable?

Pitch: La verdad viejo amigo...es que principalmente quería vengarme de Frost y de los guardianes...el hecho de que estés aquí es un plus...

Adrian: ¿A si?

Pitch: Si...pero es el mejor plus que podría pedir...el ser al que mas odio de todos el ser al que el bastardo de mi padre amo mas que a mi- la decir esas palabras Adrian se lanzo contra Pitch con el puño izquierdo en alto dispuesto a darle un brutal puñetazo pero este lo esquivo echándose hacia la izquierda haciendo hiciera un gran boquete en el suelo.

Adrian: ¡NO SE TE OCURRA HABLAR ASI OTRA VEZ DE TU PADRE! ¿¡ME HAS OIDO MALDITA ESCORIA!? ¡NO TE LO PIENSO PERMITIR NI A TI NI A NADIE!- grito furioso.

Pitch: ¡PUEDO HABLAR DE EL COMO ME DE LA SANTA GANA! ¡SE MERECIA QUE LO MATARA!- esas palabras solo provocaron que Adrian se enfureciera aun mas y el combate se reanudara.

Esta vez fue incluso mas brutal que antes casi parecía una pelea de Dragon Ball Z sin exagerar se intercambiaban golpes de espada y guadaña junto con magias de arena negra electricidad y hielo con tal velocidad que apenas se podían ver u escuchar hasta que finalmente sus armas volvieron a chocar quedando los dos en un forcejeo. Frente a frente se empujaban el uno contra el otro con sus armas chocadas la una contra la otra para ver quien se imponía ante el otro pero al final ni uno ni otro logro imponerse así que volvieron a saltar hacia atrás dejando el forcejeo quedando separados por apenas unos metros volviendo a mirarse el uno al otro con exhaustos pero con la miradas cargadas de rabia parecía que la palea continuaría pero en vez de eso Pitch sonrió deshizo su guadaña de arena sonrió a su enemigo y este sin mas se transformo en una nube de arena negra y desapareció Adrian intento detenerlo pero no lo logro pero antes de desaparecer del todo Pitch le dijo una ultima cosa a su enemigo.

Pitch: ¡Esto a sido estimulante viejo amigo pero debemos dejarlo para luego la fiesta debe continuar!

Adrian: ¡VUELVE AQUI AUN NO HEMOS ACAVADO!

Pitch: ¡O no te preocupes la noche aun es joven tendremos tiempo de arreglar nuestros problemas solo ten paciencia!

Adrian: ¡VENDRIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!

Pitch: !Nos veremos pronto viejo amigo hasta entonces disfruta de la noche! ¡jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- entonces desapareció del todo dejando a un furioso y consternado Adrian en el destrozado almacén.

Le recodaba, recordaba toda su vida anterior antes de ser Pitch Black eso era algo que no se lo esperaba pero ahora ese detalle poco le importaba, con su memoria o sin ella el caería ya le venció antes y volvería a hacerlo de nuevo no dejaría cabeza sin cortar ni adversidad que superar con tal de lograr su objetivo rescatar a su familia de las garras del demente de Radu aunque tuviera que cubrir el mundo de sangre para hacerlo y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino. Pero lo que no sabe es que esta noche mas de un secreto se rebelaran secretos que cambiaran la vida de muchos para siempre pero para eso que eso llegue la noche debe continuar y aun va a ser muy larga.

 _ **¿Bueno q os a parecido? ¿os a gustado? eso espero por que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente no os diré cuando lo colgare por que i yo mismo lo se pero os prometo que será lo antes q pueda y ahora os quiero hacer una proposición mis queridos amigos. Veréis cuando empecé con este relato quería ponerle una imagen que representara la esencia del mismo en la pantalla del titulo, al principio la q tiene me gusto pero conforme avanza la historia veo de q no encuadra mucho así q se me a ocurrido una cosa una petición por así decirlo. Seguro que entre mis lectores habrá grandes dibujantes así q os pediré q hagáis un dibujo que represente la historia q estéis escribiendo y me la mandéis a mi dirección de correo wolf1988 el q mas me guste lo colgare como imagen de fondo para el relato pero como siempre la decisión es vuestra amigos míos y no penseis mal de mi ni q quiero aprovecharme de vuestra creatividad ni mucho menos solamente quiero implicaros a todos en esta gran historia y q forméis parte de ella mis queridos amigos y con eso me despido de vosotros desearos un buen día tarde o noche según donde estéis ¡hasta luego!**_


	9. Capitulo 9- Tentaciones e ilusiones

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga como siempre es un placer para mi volver a estar aquí con vosotros mis queridos amigos. Lo primero disculparme con todos vosotros por la tardanza se que estoy tardando mas de lo que esperáis pero no e tenido mucho tiempo para poder sentarme a escribir como es debido y cuando lo e tenido estaba tan cansado por mi rutina que no me ponía pero por fin tuve unos días libres y aquí estoy otra vez con todos vosotros. Quiero dar las gracias como siempre a mis queridos amigos andyhamato99 y predalienway y atambien a mi nueva amiga Wolfmika una gran escritora y miembro de esta gran pagina q a accedido a ayudarme y unirse a esta pequeña comunidad de lunáticos jejejejejejejejejejeje ahora si no los molesto mas les dejo con el capitulo y como suelo decir...¡q aproveche!**_

Volaba a toda velocidad y hacia rato que había dejado el aeropuerto atrás pero la sensación de angustia de su pecho no se le quitaba no era fruto de la situación en la que se encontraban los suyos o el mismo no esa angustia era fruto de su anterior batalla contra Gastón, por naturaleza Dennis no era una persona violenta sino todo lo contrario todos decían que tenia el mismo carácter que su padre y la verdad es que era cierto es decir era alegre dicharachero despreocupado y algo despistado. Nunca le había gustado la violencia de hecho prefería resolver los problemas con las palabras antes que con los puños por eso le asusto tanto lo fácil que le resulto perder el control, en cuanto ese animal nombro a su familia y lo que Radu planeaba simplemente no pudo controlarse la ira fue mas fuerte que el y perdió el control dejando atrás a su antiguo ser y transformándose en una bestia incontrolable. Pero lo que de verdad le asustaba no era el haber perdido el control sino que al hacerlo al dejar que su lado mas salvaje se apoderara de el le gusto, no había restricciones ni reglas solo la ira que le guiaba y casi con voz sensual le decía que se dejara llevar que no se preocupara por nada mas que por acabar con su enemigo. Y así y sin apenas darse cuenta perdido en sus pensamientos e incertidumbres siguió volando hasta llegar a un enorme claro en el bosque donde había un pequeño lago y lo que parecían las ruinas de un castillo si es que se le podían llamar ruinas pues no eran mas que un montón de piedras esparcidas por todo el claro cubiertas de vegetación. Conocía ese lugar pues su madre y su abuelo le habían traído a jugar allí cuando era niño su abuelo le había contado que hace mucho tiempo el castillo que antes había allí había sido la residencia de un despiadado general francés que huyo a Transilvania escapando de todos los crímenes que había cometido vivió allí muchos años lejos de todos y de todo creyéndose a salvo pero al final los descendiente de aquellos a los que había dañado lo encontraron y prendieron fuego al castillo con el dentro moraleja de la historia no importa cuanto corras tu pasado siempre te alcanza de un modo u otro. No había estado allí desde hacia tiempo y la verdad es que le traía muy buenos recuerdos ese lugar si no fuera por la situación en la que se encontraba pararía un segundo allí para disfrutar del lugar pero no tenia tiempo así que se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia el hotel si no fuera por que algo llamo su atención. Cerca de la orilla del lago vio a una mujer mirando a la luna que se reflejaba en el lago, no sabia quien podía ser pues estaba a mucha altura así que descendió para ver de quien podía ser y si necesitaba ayuda en cuanto lo hizo esta vez si la reconoció enseguida y al hacerlo descendió en picado hasta el suelo y cuando apenas le faltaba un metro para llegar al suelo recupero su forma normal aterrizando de pie y en cuanto alzo la vista y la vio de nuevo entonces si que se convenció de que sus ojos no le engañaban no pudo evitar que una inmensa alegría se apoderara de el.

Dennis: No me lo creo...¡MAMA!- grito eufórico al haberla reconocido y esta al escuchar su voz se dio la vuelta corriendo.

Mavis: ¡DENNIS!- grito de alegría al ver a su hijo sano y salvo, algo magullado si, pero a salvo, al verse madre e hijo corrieron el uno hacia el otro asta que al final madre e hijo se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción y lagrimas de alegría y felicidad.

Dennis: ¡MAMA! ¡MAMA! ¡MAMI! ¡CREI...CREI QUE NO VOLVERIA A VERTE! ¡TEMI QUE...QUE...- fue incapaz de seguir hablando por culpa de la emoción y lo único que pudo hacer era seguir llorando desconsoladamente de alegría mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y descansaba su cabeza sin dejar de llorar entre sus senos.

Mavis: Tranquilo mi amor no pasa nada...no pasa nada...mami esta aquí...- le dijo con voz dulce mientras le acariciaba el pelo con la mano derecha.

Dennis: ¡MAMA LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! ¡SIENTO HABER ROTO TU CAJITA DE MUSICA! ¡SIENTO HABERME PORTADO ASI CONTIGO! ¡LO SIENTO! ¡LO SIENTO TANTO!- le dijo sin dejar de llorar.

Mavis: No mi niño...soy yo la que lo siento...tu no sabias lo que significaba esa caja de música para mi...- le respondió con voz dulce y algo seductora para momento después cogió el rostro de Dennis con las manos sosteniéndolo por las mejillas y con los pulgares secarle las lagrimas de sus hinchados ojos- me porte como la pero madre del mundo y no me extraña que me odiaras- le siguió diciendo con el mismo tono de antes aunque un poco mas melancólico.

Dennis: Mama...al principio si lo hice pero...cuando el abuelo me conto la historia que había detrás de ella...y gracias a Sara...-iba a seguir hablando pero lo callo poniendo su dedo incide en sus labios para callarlo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en la cara pero Dennis aunque en principio la obedeció pero había una pregunta que tenia que hacerle- mama ¿como lo hiciste? ¿como te escapaste cuando sucedió el ataque?- le pregunto confuso.

Mavis: Si te soy sincera cielo no tengo ni idea...recuerdo unas cadenas tragarme hacia la oscuridad luego de eso desperté aquí justo unos minutos antes de que me encontraras- le respondió alejándose un poco de el.

Dennis: ¿Y que paso con papa el abuelo y los demás? ¿también escaparon?- pregunto en tono de preocupación mas que evidente.

Mavis: No lo se cielo la verdad- le respondió.

Dennis: ¡Maldita sea! ¡eso significa que los demás están en manos de ese lunático! ¡rápido tenemos darnos prisa!- pero antes que pudiera alzar el vuelo de nuevo Mavis agarro a su hijo de la muñeca derecha impidiéndole transformarse.

Mavis: ¿Adonde crees que vas jovencito?

Dennis: ¿Como que a donde voy? al hotel por supuesto tenemos que rescatar a Sara papa el abuelo y los demás- cuando termino de responder su madre lo jalo hacia ella abrazándolo fuertemente con sus brazos mientras descansaba nuevamente su cabeza entre sus senos.

Mavis:...No...no iras a ninguna parte...casi te pierdo por mi estupidez una vez...no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar- le dijo dulce y seductoramente a su hijo mientras volvía a acariciarle el pelo pero ese comportamiento de su madre le estaba empezando a poner bastante nervioso por lo que rápidamente se separo de ella casi con miedo.

Dennis: Mama ¿que es lo que te pasa? ¿porque estas actuando así?- pregunto con tono de preocupación ante la actitud tan extraña de su madre.

Mavis: ¿Así como mi amor?- le pregunto mientras andaba con pasos y contoneos que ni una súper modelo podría igualar y una mirada tan ardiente que podría derretir el corazón mas frio pero que a Dennis solo le hacia asustarse aun mas y por cada paso que ella daba hacia Dennis el se alejaba dos mas de ella.

Dennis: No lo se...actúas...muy rara...mama me estas asustando...asustando de verdad- le decía mientras seguía intentando alejarse de ella con la mala suerte de que dio de espaldas contra un enorme manzano que allí se encontraba bloqueándole el paso.

Mavis: ¿Asustando? no entiendo por que...solo estoy contenta de que mi niño no me odie...y para celebrar eso...- entonces Mavis hizo algo que su hijo jamás espero que aria delante de el.

Poso sus manos delicadamente sobre los tirantes de su vestido dejándolos caer por debajo de los hombros un momento después dejar caer todo su vestido al suelo revelando un hermoso conjunto de sujetador y tanguita muy sugerentes de color negro casi transparente, decir que Dennis se había quedado con la boca abierta era quedarse corto y no era por la visión que tenia delante sino por lo chocante de la situación, su madre se le estaba insinuando abiertamente. Dennis no era tonto ni mucho menos sabia de sobra que su madre era muy hermosa muchos de sus amigos le había dicho que tenia mucha suerte de tener una madre así mientras que otros le decían todo lo contrario pues debía ser una autentica tortura tener semejante mujer rondando por tu casa y no poder hacer nada con ella porque, obviamente, era su madre. El por su parte y a pesar de esos comentarios siempre la siguió viendo como lo que era su madre aunque si que reconocía que su padre tenia una suerte gigantesca de tener a semejante mujer para el, no podía ni moverse la imagen que tenia delante y la situación tan irreal en la que se encontraba lo dejaron paralizado e incapaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera mientras su madre termino de cortar la distancia entre ellos arrinconando a Dennis del todo dejándolo totalmente atrapado entre ella y el árbol.

Dennis: Mama...¿que es lo que te...- lo callo nuevamente poniéndole el dedo índice de su mano derecha en la comisura de los labios y un segundo después se la puso delicadamente sobre su mejilla mirándolo a los ojos de la misma manera de antes.

Mavis:...Solo...déjate llevar...

Entonces en un rápido aunque sutil y sensual movimiento unió sus labios a los suyos en un profundo y pasional beso, un beso cargado de de pasión y mas ardiente que las llamas del infierno un beso de esos que uno nunca olvida sobre todo si es el primero y mas aun si te lo da tu propia madre. Al principio Dennis no era capaz de reaccionar estaba totalmente paralizado su primer impulso fue el de separarse de su madre y terminar con aquella locura pero a medida que el beso continuaba sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y su mente empezaba a nublarse y la razón fue sustituida por la pasión y se dejo dominar por ella abrazando fuertemente a su madre al igual que ella había hecho con el y al igual que esta hacia sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo de una manera que un hijo no debería de hacer a su madre y viceversa. Fue un beso largo y apasionado que hizo que madre e hijo se perdieran en lo prohibido en algo inmoral un crimen pero tal era la pasión que sentían en ese momento que nada le importaba solo dejo que aquella locura hasta que al final, muy a su pesar, se separaron entonces respirando agitadamente para recuperar el aliento Mavis se hecho a un lado el pelo por la parte derecha dejando a la vista su esbelto cuello y madre e hijo se miraron sensualmente y pasionalmente incapaz de articular palabra hasta que Mavis rompió el silencio.

Mavis: Mi niño...soy tuya ahora...haz lo que desees conmigo- le dijo de forma sensual mientras ella exponía su cuello a su hijo.

Con la mente nublada por el deseo irracional que en ese momento le poseía Dennis no se resistió ni un segundo extendió sus colmillos y casi con desesperación los clavo en el cuello de su madre y empezó a beber su sangre con una glotonería mezclada con lujuria inimaginable mientras Mavis soltaba gritos de placer como si estuvieran haciendo el amor mientras el seguía bebiendo sin parar. Entonces algo sucedió empezó a sentirse muy mareado y su mente empezó a nublarse mientras mas bebía mas se le nublaba pero era tal el éxtasis en el que se encontraba que le era incapaz de parar hasta que al final ya completamente saciado tal y como ella deseaba Dennis miro a su madre con la mirada totalmente perdida mientras un pequeño hilito de sangre aun le caía por la comisura de los labios el cual Mavis limpio con la lengua de forma sensual para un segundo después volver a mirar al joven que estaba totalmente rendido a sus pies.

Mavis: ¿Cariño quieres a mama?

Dennis: Caro que si mas que a nadie mama- le respondió con voz casi desesperada.

Mavis: Eso es lo que quería oír cielito...escucha hay un hombre muy malo que quiere hacer daño a mami- le dijo con falsa voz de miedo.

Dennis: ¡No te preocupes mama no dejare que nadie te haga daño!

Mavis: Muy bien cariño...confió en ti- le dijo mientras una oscura sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara.

Mientras todo esto sucedía muy lejos de allí y ajeno a todo aquella Adrian se recuperaba de su combate contra Pitch, apenas salía de su impresión habían pasado literalmente siglos desde ellos dos se habían visto por ultima vez mucho después del final de la gran guerra para liberar el reino de Arendelle de la tirana conocida como la reina buja Samara. Samara había nacido como la hija mayor de tres hermanos es decir era la primera en la línea de sucesión en la familia real de Arendelle desde pequeña había sido educada para gobernar su patria con justicia y sabiduría cualidades que ya demostraba desde pequeña pero además poseía una belleza sin igual en todo el mundo. Pero no era solo una simple princesa que se limitaba hacer lo que se le ordenaba y ya esta no no no no no no desde siempre les dejo muy claro a sus padres que solo aceptaría el trono si la dejaban casarse con un hombre que ella amase de verdad y que el la amase de igual forma. Durante años el rey y la reina trajeron príncipes condes duques y demás nobles al castillo para intentar que alguno se ganase el corazón de su hija pero lo que ellos no sabían es que su corazón ya estaba ocupado. Se llamaba Guillermo era el hijo de una de una de las criadas del castillo y de un soldado de la guardia real un joven de pelo corto negro como el carbón algo despeinado rostro marcados unos preciosos ojos verdes y metro ochenta y cinco, el y Samara se conocían desde niños habían sido buenos amigos desde siempre pero conforme fueron creciendo esa amistad se convirtió en amor. Al recordar esa parte de la historia de Samara y a pesar de todo lo que le hizo a el y al mundo no podía sino sentir lastima por ella porque fue ese mismo amor lo que la condeno a convertirse en el demonio con el que el tubo que luchar y finalmente matar tantos años atrás y que provoco además la perdida de dos personas a las que amo con toda su alma uno muerto ante sus ojos y el otro le traiciono se corrompido y transformado en la abominación conocida hoy en día por todos como...

¿?: ¡En nombre de todos los demonios del infierno! ¿¡que a pasado aquí!?- se dio la vuelta a toda prisa apuntando con la espada a la voz que escucho a su espalda solo para encontrarse con Wayne y el Doctor Flinklenstein que se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba esa parte del taller.

Adrian: ¿Que hacéis aquí? os dije que os haría venir cuando fuera seguro- pregunto para después hacer desaparecer la espada.

Wayne: Estaba preocupado intentamos ponernos en contacto contigo pero no respondías.

Adrian: Pues como veis estoy perfectamente por cierto ¿como llegasteis aquí?

DF: Norte me dio unas cuantas esfera mágica mas en caso de que hubiera algún problema con la primera- dijo sonriendo mientras se rascaba, literalmente, el cerebro mientras miraba a todos lados comprobando con la vista el estado del almacén- viendo como esta este lugar podría decir el por que no te habías puesto en contacto con nosotros ¿te las has visto con Pitch no es así?- afirmo el vejo científico.

Wayne: ¿¡Que Pitch a estado aquí!?

Adrian: Así es poco después de llegar Rasputín apareció y me ataco.

Wayne/DF: ¿¡RASPUÍN!?

Adrian: Si el muy imbécil creyó que podría matarme pero solo se llevo una soberana paliza.

Wayne: ¿Y que haría aquí ese mal nacido?

Adrian: Parece ser que Radu lo saco del infierno y a cambio de unirse a su plan el le ayudaría a destruir a los últimos descendientes de los Romanov.

Wayne: ¿De los Romanov? pero eso es imposible su linaje desapareció hace mucho tiempo.

Adrian: Si...eso es lo que dicen...pero una de sus descendientes sobrevivió a la masacre y acabo con el en dos ocasiones.

DF: No puede ser...entonces...la leyenda de Anastasia la ultima superviviente del linaje real de los Romanov...era verdad

Wayne: Santa sarna...pero espera ¿dijiste últimos descendientes?.

Adrian: Así es...parece ser que en algún momento después de derrotarlo la ultima vez Anastasia y su prometido viajaron a América y se establecieron allí después se cambiaron los nombres para que no los encontraran- explico con voz fría.

DF: Increíble...pero ¿como puedes saber tu todo eso?- le pregunta confuso mientras Adrian se golpea la parte derecha de la sien con el dedo índice de la mano derecha esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh le leíste la mente muy bueno.

Wayne: Y supongo que acabaste con el ¿no?

Adrian: Yo no sino Pitch pero también vi en su mente algunas cosas mas.

DF: Pues no te las guardes vamos ¿que sabes?- pregunto con tono de preocupación.

Adrian:...Resulta que aquellos a los que perseguía eran a Jonathan y a Dennis- respondió con tono frio e inexpresivo pero solo era fachada pues en su interior estaba realmente preocupado.

Wayne: Santa sarna...pero al menos ya no esta así que este donde este Dennis esta a salvo...ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Johnny y los demás...-fue incapaz de terminar la frase al recordar que por desgracia Jonathan estaba en manos de Radu.

Adrian: Pero no es solo eso pues no es el único que lo perseguía.

Wayne/DF: ¿¡QUE QUIEN!?

Adrian: Un ser que usted yo y todos los demás conocemos demasiado bien- al oír sus palabras el Doctor Flinklenstein su piel se pusiera incluso mas blanca de lo que ya era de por si.

DF: No...no no no no no no no el no por favor el otra vez no- dijo en con voz de angustia golpeándose la cabeza con los puños una y otra vez intentando aceptar lo que Adrian acababa de decirle mientras Wayne los miraba algo extrañado al no saber a quien se referían.

Wayne: Disculpada que lo pregunte pero ¿de quien narices estáis hablando?

Adrian: El otro ser que persigue a Dennis es Gaston- al pronunciar ese nombre a Wayne se le puso el pelaje completamente y empezó a temblar de miedo.

Wayne:...¿Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Ga Gaston? ¿el cazador eterno? ¿la muerte encarnada? ¿el súper zombi? ¿ese Gaston?- pregunto sin dejar de temblar.

Adrian: Si...ese mismo.

DF:...Oh mierda...pero...esta muerto destruido no queda nada de el...Silvertu abuelo tu padre y yo lo matamos y mandamos su alma al infierno hace mucho mucho tiempo ¿como diablos a vuelto de allí?

Adrian: No se escapo doctor...Radu le trajo devuelta.

DF: ¿Pero como y porque esta ayudando a ese demente de Radu porque?

Adrian: Usando sus poderes y conocimientos sobre hechizos nigrománticos y la ayuda de Rasputín reunieron las partes de su cuerpo las ensamblaron nuevamente y trajeron su alma desde el infierno la cual ocupo su cuerpo reconstruido al instante- explico.

Wayne: Eso no explica porque se a unido a ese canalla se de sobra que Gaston esta como un cencerro pero dudo que Radu allá logrado hacer que lo ayude solo por traerle devuelta a la vida tiene que haber algo mas.

Adrian: Muy simple Radu le prometió a los últimos descendientes del rey Adam y la reina Bella a cambio de que lo ayudara a llevar acabo su plan- siguió explicando.

DF: ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido el los mato a todos ellos a todo su linaje no queda...no...no no no no no es posible!.

Wayne:...¿Que demonios pasa aquí? que alguien me lo explique porque no me entero de nada- miro a ambos esperando que alguno de los dos le aclarara a lo que se refería y al final el consternado doctor fue quien lo hizo.

DF:...Corría el rumor...de que un joven criado amigo intimo de los reyes consiguió salir con vida de la masacre del castillo y que se llevo con el a la hija recién nacida de los reyes- explico intentando calmarse un poco pero de poco serbia.

Adrian: Pues no era solo un rumor sino que sucedió de verdad pero eso no es todo.

DF: Dios mío ¿es que hay mas?

Adrian: Me temo que en algún momento aunque no se cuando exactamente esos dos linajes se cruzaron y...

Wayne: Y Johnny Dennis y el resto se su familia paterna son los descendientes de esa unión de los dos linajes reales...oh Dios mío...- esa mirada de pánico y revelación no era muy común en Wayne y eso empezó a preocuparles bastante.

DF: ¿Que que pasa Wayne que es lo que ocurre?

Wayne:...Hace dos años la familia paterna de Dennis como todos los años celebrarían una barbacoa familiar para celebrar el cumpleaños del padre de Johnny.

Adrian: ¿Y que tiene que ver eso con tondo esto?

Wayne: Que cuando llegamos allí lo que encontramos no era una barbacoa sino una carnicería...

DF:...Espera...¿quieres decir...que...

Wayne:...E visto muchas cosas en mi vida...mucha sangre mucha muerte y uno nunca se acostumbra...intentas disimularlo a veces hasta lo consigues pero...no esa noche...esa noche...

DF:...Dios mío...

Wayne:...Dennis fue el que los encontró y la atroz imagen de su familia paterna en ese estado tan horrible...aun incluso después de todo este tiempo algunas veces tiene pesadillas...

DF: ¿Nunca encontraron al asesino?

Wayne: No nunca la policía lo investigo a fondo incluso entre la comunidad de monstruos y nosotros también por nuestra cuenta pero ni ellos ni nosotros hallamos nada.

DF: ¿Nada?

Wayne: Nada ni pistas ni huellas rastros de ningún tipo ni nada- termino de explicar ante el asombro del Doctor Flinklenstein y de Adrian el cual permanecía con los brazos cruzados y con una expresión dura en su rostro.

Pero en realidad al escuchar esas palabras aunque lo disimulo bien Adrian sintió una inmensa ira recorriendo su cuerpo de punta a punta ese canalla de Radu debía de haber preparado todo aquello desde hace mucho y savia que peones escoger para poner en esta macabra partida de ajedrez y que necesitaba para tenerlos bajo su control y Gaston no era una excepción. Entonces lo sintió muy lejos de allí una presencia oscura maliciosa y muy poderosa y había otra presencia mas su mete estaba confusa nublada no pensaba con claridad entonces lo supo la estaba dominando controlando ¿pero quien era esa presencia oscura? aun no lo sabia pero de una cosa si estaba clara la otra presencia era joven muy joven su esencia era casi pura del todo y entonces lo supo se trataba de su sobrino el cual se encontraba en peligro un grabe peligro pero aun así mantuvo la compostura para no alterar mas a Wayne y el Doctor Flinklenstein.

DF: Dios santo...no se detendrá...no dejara de perseguirle jamás y tarde o temprano le dirá al chico que el los mato y cuando lo haga...

Adrian: Eso no lo podemos evitar.

Wayne:...¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto entre sorprendido y preocupado.

Adrian: No podemos evitar que lo encuentre eso es seguro pero cuando lo haga no se encontrara con un muchacho sino con un vampiro hecho y derecho que lo mandara de vuelta al infierno- contesto mientras con su mente sacaba de un pequeño saco de cuero colgado detrás de la silla de ruedas del doctor otras dos esferas mágicas una se la guardo en el abrigo y la otra la sostuvo en su mano derecha para segundos después la lanzo creando un portal se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia este con paso firme.

Wayne: ¡Espera! ¿¡a donde vas!?

Adrian: A prepararlo para lo que esta por venir vosotros asegurar y poned en marcha este lugar no quiero mas visitas inesperadas- respondió de forma tajante sin darse la vuelta entrando por el portal y una ve lo cruzo este se dejándolos completamente solos.

Wayne:...Tan frio como siempre...

DF: Hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

Se dice que los vampiros que posen fuertes capacidades psíquicas son capaces de percibir a seres poderoso incluso a grandes distancias y aunque los poderes psíquicos de Adrian no eran tan fuerte como los de su madre o su hermana menor seguía teniendo sangre de los Lubode y con años de entrenamiento había conseguido no solo convertirse en un poderoso psíquico sino también había desarrollado esa capacidad. Tal y como esperaba el portal lo dejo justo en medio del cielo y unos segundos después de que el portal se cerrara y caer de cabeza al vacio se transformo en murciélago saliendo volando a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba la presencia poderosa hasta que finalmente la encontró. Las vio a lo lejos las ruinas del castillo del viejo general francés no había estado allí desde que era un niño y todo estaba tal como lo recordaba sobrevoló le lugar buscando al que emitía esa enorme cantidad de poder hasta que después de un minuto lo vio de pie a orillas del pequeño lago y a toda prisa callo en picado para recuperar su forma normal cayendo de pie cual gato montes. Se acerco cautelosamente con paso firme pero seguro hasta que estuvo a tan solo unos metros de ella y con la voz dura y fría le hablo.

Adrian: ¿Quien eres?- entonces ella se dio la vuelta y con voz oscura mirándole fijamente a los ojos con expesion sensual le respondió.

Mavis: ¿Como que quien soy? ¿es que no me reconoces hermanito? soy yo tu querida hermana Mavis- intento acercarse a el con paso sugerente con intención de darle un abrazo pero Adrian invoco su espada al instante sosteniéndola con la mano derecha mientras apuntaba la afilada punta de la espada justo a la altura de su cuello.

Adrian: ¿Te crees que soy estúpido o que? tu no eres mi hermana.

Mavis: ¿Y como puedes saberlo si nunca nos hemos visto? te marchaste cuando yo solo era un bebe y nunca volviste- le respondió oscuramente a lo que este solo dio una sonora carcajada- ¿¡de que te ríes!?- pregunto furiosa.

Adrian: De lo rápido que has descubierto tu farsa- le respondió sin dejar de apuntarla con la espada soltando una sonora carcajada a la par

Mavis: ¿¡A que te refieres!?- pregunto entre confusa y furiosa.

Adrian: Es cierto que me marche cuando ella era apenas un bebe pero lo que nadie sabe es que yo iba a verla muchas noches justo unas oras antes del amaneces- al decir estas palabras la falsa Mavis se callo- la mayoría de las veces solo me quedaba allí viéndola dormir y me iba antes de que saliera el sol pero una noche...- entonces la falsa Mavis vio un atisbo de debilidad en su mente y lo aprovecho para meterse dentro de su ella torturarle y para eso lo hizo revivir un recuerdo en concreto el cual fue el de la ultima noche que vio a su hermana...y a su padre...

 _ **flashback.**_

Pasaban ya de las cinco de la madrugada se encontraba a un kilometro de la mansión en la que su padre se había ocultado el hotel estaba a punto de ser acabado y pronto se mudarían allí pero eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo el solo había venido para una cosa, ver a Mavis y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Como siempre a la misma hora su padre por fin había apagado la luz de su dormitorio y se fue directo a dormir su padre era sueño profundo cuando se dormía rea difícil que se despertara a no ser que fuera por un llanto de Mavis así que para evitar eso espero media hora mas para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba totalmente dormido. Una vez seguro se transformo en murciélago y salió volando hasta la venta del cuarto de su hermana la cual, como siempre, estaba cerrada a cal y canto pero ese no era problema para alguien como el. Sin pasar por su forma humana se transformo en niebla y se coló por el hueco que había entre el suelo y la puerta para un segundo después volver a su forma normal, ando lo mas sigilosamente que le era posible evitando lo juguetes de su hermana, cosa que le fue difícil ya que la habitación estaba repleta, y poco a poco se fue acercando a la cama para ver a Mavis per cuando estaba a tan solo unos pasos de la cama lo noto su hermana no se encontraba en ella eso lo asusto como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo pero entonces noto que había alguien mas a parte de el justo a sus espaldas. Sin pensárselo dos veces invoco su espada en su mano derecha y con rápido movimiento de ciento ochenta grados con la intención de decapitar a quien se encontrara allí pero la espada choco contra un objeto de metal, intento hacer fuerza pero su enemigo era físicamente tan fuerte como el entonces las luces de la habitación se encendieron y descubrió que el que se encontraba en la habitación aparte de el no era otro que su padre y que el objeto metálico con el que choco su espada no era otra cosa que su Kilij en su mano derecha. Padre e hijo los cuales no se habían visto en muchas décadas se miraron el uno al otro Dracula con los ojos cargados de pena y dolor al ver que como su hijo se había convertido en todo contra lo que una vez lucho y como sus ojos una vez cargados de luz alegría y esperanza habían dado paso al odio la ira y venganza poco a poco padre e hijo hicieron desaparecer sus espadas sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro incapaces de gesticular palabra alguna hasta que Adrian rompió el silencio.

Adrian: Veo que no has perdido facultades pensé que el retiro te abrí oxidado- dijo con voz dura.

Dracula: Lo aprendido no se olvida jamás da igual lo mucho que lo intentes- le respondió con el mismo tono.

Adrian: Ya...odio decirlo pero tienes razón...- respondió dándole la espalda para mirar la cama donde supuestamente debería estar durmiendo su hermana- ¿donde esta?- pregunto de forma tajante.

Dracula: En mi habitación justo al lado profundamente dormida.

Adrian: ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

Dracula: ¿El que? ¿que cada lunes y viernes aprovechas que me acuesto antes para venir a ver a tu hermana?

Adrian: Desde siempre...como no...que estúpido soy pensando que podría engañarte- se replico así mismo en voz alta apretando fuertemente los puños- ¿si lo sabias por que has esperado hasta ahora para mostrarte ante mi?- le pregunto sin dejar de mirar la cama.

Dracula: Esperaba que tu dieras el primer paso pero como siempre eres demasiado tozudo y orgulloso como para dar tu brazo a torcer- respondió de forma seria a modo como de regañina.

Adrian: Jejejejejejejejejejeje veo que tu sentido del humor sigue igual que siempre padre...- le respondió de una manera un tanto oscura y algo sádica que hasta a Dracula preocupo- sigues pensando que soy un niño pequeño al que tu voz seria puede asustarle- se dio la vuelta para encarar a su padre que a diferencia de el que tenia la mirada cargada de ira el siguió con la misma expresión de dolor y pana en su rostro.

Dracula: ¿Que te a pasado Adrian? ¿como has podido acabar de esta manera?- le dijo con la voz llena de pena.

Adrian: No te atrevas a juzgarme por hacer lo que tu no tienes el coraje de hacer.

Dracula: ¿¡HACER QUE!? ¿¡DESTRUIR MATAR Y TORTURAR A TODO AQUEL QUE SE TE PONGA POR DELANTE!?

Adrian: ¡AL MENOS ES MEJOR QUE ESCONDERSE Y DEJAR QUE LOS RESPONSABLES POR NUESTRA DESGRACIA SIGAN RESPIRANDO!

Adrian: ¿¡Y CRES QUE TU SOLUCION ES LA ADECUADA!? ¿¡A CUANTAS PARSONAS HAS MATADO SOLO POR SACIAR TU MALDITA SED DE VENGANZA!?

Adrian: ¿¡LOS DEFIENDES!? ¿¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO TU LOS DEFIENDES!?

Dracula: ¡NO LOS DEFIENDO PERO LO QUE HAS ESTADO HACIENDO LOS ULTIMOS CUARENTA AÑOS NO ES SOLO VENGANZA ES UNA CARNICERIA!

Adrian: ¡NO SE MERECEN OTRA COSA!...¡NO SE MERECEN NADA MAS!...¡DIMOS NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA PROTEGER A LA HUMANIDAD!...¡Y POR SU MIEDO LO PERDIMOS TODO! ¡NUESTOS AMIGOS NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS HASTA NUESTRAS ALMAS!...¡NOS PAGARON NESTROS SACRIFICIOS CON SANGRE Y SANGRE LES DARE!...¡TU DEVERIAS ENTENDER ESO MEJOR QUE NADIR PADRE!...- dejaron de discutir y Adrian volvió a darle la espalda a su padre para que no viera que unas traicionara lagrimas se le escurrían por el rostro entonces Dracula recupero la compostura e iba a poner su mano derecha en el hombro de su hijo pero al final no lo hizo y simplemente guardo silencio.

Dracula:...¿Pero que nos a pasado? ¿como hemos podido acabar así? éramos una familia...y míranos ahora peleándonos como si fuéramos dos enemigos en un campo de batalla- pregunto con la cabeza agachada y la voz cargada de dolor Adrian mira a su padre por encima de su hombro solo para sentirse como un completo miserable al haberle llamado cobarde pues al igual que el mismo los humanos le arrebataron a dos de sus seres mas queridos.

Adrian: Los humanos...eso es lo que nos a pasado padre...lo dimos todo por proteger este mundo y a sus habitantes...¿y como nos lo agradecieron?...nos arrebataron a quienes mas queríamos...

Dracula: Hijo...

Adrian: No padre...hemos visto muchas cosas malas en nuestras vidas...muchas clases de maldad...pero nada se compara con el miedo y la maldad del ser humano...- el viejo vampiro miro a su primogénito y vio algo que había pasado por alto y es que a pesar de todo el odio el rencor y la sed de venganza que habitaba en su corazón consumiéndole casi por completo sus palabras no solo mostraban también esos sentimientos sino una inmensa preocupación por su hermana y por el así que como ya lo intentara años atrás le hablo.

Dracula:...Adrian...abandona esta locura vuelve a casa conmigo con tu hermana y con todos...te echamos de menos hijo...- le pidió casi suplicando.

Adrian:...No puedo...no puedo volver...no hasta que el mundo pague por lo que nos a arrebatado...no hasta que ese miserable y sus maldita orden de fanáticos estén todos muertos...

Dracula: ¿De que estas hablando?

Adrian: Matías...el padre Matías ¿le recuerdas?

Dracula: ¿No era el sacerdote de la ciudad que había cerca del castillo?

Adrian: Así es.

Dracula: Si le recuerdo pero...¿que tiene que ver con todo esto?- pregunto extrañado mirando a su hijo mientras este apretaba los puños tan fuertemente que se clavo las garras en las palmas de las manos.

Adrian:...Fue quien volvió a los habitantes de la ciudad contra nosotros les comió tanto la cabeza y se las lleno de tanta basura...el resto ya lo sabes- al escuchar esas palabras Dracula se le abrieron los ojos entonces lo entendió Matías siempre les considero abominaciones demonios con forma humana y juro desde que lo conocieron que algún día los expulsaría de este mundo diera a como diera lugar y parece ser que al final lo hizo.

Dracula:...Maldito miserable...

Adrian: ¿Lo entiendes ahora?...el es el responsable de que tu y yo seamos viudos de que Mavis tenga que crecer sin nuestra madre...pero no solo el...toda la humanidad es culpable por nuestro dolor...- se da la vuelta para encarar a su padre con los ojos cargados de dolor y llenos de lagrimas- pero lo pagaran...todos ellos...lo pagaran...cada hombre y mujer de este mundo sufrirá lo mismo que sufrimos...y cuando el frio halito de la muerte los llamen sabrán que e sido yo quien los envío hacia ella.

Dracula: Adrian por favor escúchame...

Adrian: ¡YO YA NO SOY ADRIAN!...¡MI NOMBRE ES ABRAXAS EL GRAN LOBO! ¡EL NIGROMANTE DIOS DE LAS TORMENTAS EL NUEVO PRINCIPE DE LAS TINIEBLAS!...¡SOY LOS MAYORES MIEDOS Y LAS MAS OSCURAS PESADILLAS DE LA HUMANIDAD! ¡Y AL IGUAL QUE ELLOS DESTRULLERON MI VIDA YO DESTRUIRE LAS SULLAS Y LOS ATORMENTARE A ELLOS A SUS HIJOS Y A TODOS SUS DESCENDIENTES POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD!...¡ESE...ES QUIEN SOY AHORA!.

Se hizo el silencio padre e hijo seguían mirándose el uno al otro y Dracula pudo ver que a pesar de todo el odio el dolor y la sed de venganza que había corrompido a su hijo en sus palabras pudo notar, o mejor dicho quiso notar, que el hombre bueno que había sido su hijo seguía hay debajo de toda esa capa de oscuridad que cubría su corazón y se propuso quitársela fuera como fuera.

Dracula:...Yo se quien eres...por eso vienes aquí cada lunes y viernes a ver a Mavis...no eres el ser oscuro y malvado que dices ser...sino Adrian Lubode Tepes Draculea mi hijo y el hermano de esa pequeña que duerme en la habitación de al lado...no importa lo mucho que lo niegues...incluso a ti mismo pero es así...por favor hijo...déjalo ya...abandona este sin sentido...regresa a casa conmigo...y con Mavis...

Su expresión cambio del odio a la tristeza en un instante pues sabia que las palabras de su padre eran ciertas como que el día se convierte en noche muy en el fondo ahogado entre capas de oscuridad su antiguo yo gritaba por salir otra vez a la luz estaba arto de tanta sangre de tanta muerte de odiar todo el tiempo al mundo arto de estar lejos de su padre y de su hermana pero no tenia otra opción. Matías creía que el era el ultimo de los Draculea si desaparecía sin mas el lo seguía buscándolo de todas maneras y si lo rastreaba hasta allí pondría en riesgo a su padre y a su hermana y por muy tentadora que fuera la oferta de su padre no la podría aceptar mientras Matías y su secta de lunáticos siguieran vivos. Pero no era solo por eso había algo mas después de la noche en la que incendiaron su antiguo hogar y las perdiera a ellas destruyo la ciudad en la que vivían sus atacantes y masacro de forma brutal a todos sus habitantes Matías fue el único que milagrosamente sobrevivió pero el entonces no lo sabia y durante cuarenta largos años Adrian dejo un reguero de muerte destrucción y terror por todo el mundo para dejar claro que si la humanidad lo veía como un demonio entonces eso seria para ellos. Mientras tanto Matías reunió entre los supervivientes de sus continuas masacres familiares vengativos y demás adeptos a su causa incluso consiguió ayuda del vaticano creado así un enorme ejercito que muy pronto se reunirían en las puertas de su castillo con una única intención acabar de una vez por todas con el. Pero también creía que era demasiado tarde para el que después de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho en nombre de la venganza pensaba que no había retorno posible para el jamás volvería a ser el que fue una vez y no quería que Mavis su hermana pequeña y su padre Dracula las dos únicas luces en su oscura vida las únicas partes de bondad que creía que quedaban dentro de el se destruyeran por su culpa así que con el corazón destrozado pronuncio las que posiblemente serian las ultimas palabras que le diría a su padre.

Adrian:...No...no puedo...no puedo volver por masque quiera...este es quien soy y quien seré...ahora y para siempre padre- le dijo de forma fría dura y contundente.

Al decir esas palabras casi se podía escuchar como el corazón de Dracula se partía en mil pedazos pues sentía que una vez mas había fallado a su familia no pudo salvar a su madre y ahora creía que su hijo se había abandonado por completo a su sed de venganza desolado una traicionera lagrima se le escapo de sus viejos y cansados ojos. Entonces la luz del cuarto de al lado se encendió y se escucharon unos pequeños pasos era la pequeña Mavis que se había despertado al escuchar a ruido en la habitación de al lado la verdad tanto Dracula como Adrian se sorprendieron de que con el jaleo que estaban armando no se despertara antes. Padre e hijo se miraron a los ojos por ultima vez y justo antes de que la puerta se abriera Adrian se transformo en murciélago y salió volando por la mismo ventana por la que entro pero entre aleteos le pudo escuchar decir "cuida de ella" entonces la puerta se abrió mostrando a una pequeña Mavis que se frotaba los ojos mientras sostenía un pequeño peluche en gorma de murciélago.

Mavis: Papi ¿que era ese ruido? ¿hablabas con alguien?- le pregunto a su padre mientras miraba a todos lados buscando haber si había alguien aparte de su padre allí pero no vio a nadie.

Dracula:...Con nadie cariño...no hablaba con nadie- le respondió mientras se frotaba los ojos disimuladamente para ocultar que había estado llorando para un momento después coger a la pequeña en sus brazos de forma protectora- vamos mi muñequita vudú vamos a dormir- tras decir estas palabras ambos se dirigieron a la habitación pero antes de que la puerta de esta se cerrara la pequeña Mavis vio como un murciélago de intensos ojos azules el cual permanecía quieto en el mismo lugar agitando sus alas de forma continua para mantenerse en el aire lo siguió mirando fijamente hasta que finalmente la puerta se cerro y la luz se apago y al hacerlo el murciélago se alejo volando contento de haber visto a su hermana aunque fuera solo un segundo y desde lejos pero también triste porque mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar sentía que quizás nunca mas la volvería a ver

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

FM (diminutivo de Falsa Mavis): OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH Pero que tierno y que patético a la vez- al decir esas palabras Adrian salió del trance en el que su enemiga le había inducido para ver en sus recuerdos esta se había alejado unos cuantos metros de el- ¡resulta que en el fondo el poderoso Abraxas el supuesto vampiro mas poderoso y temido de todos no es mas que un niño con un berrinche! ¡jajajajajajajajajajaja! ¿en serio hiciste todo lo que hiciste por esa estupidez? ¡desde luego eres patético de verdad! jajajajajajajajajajaja!- ser reía de forma malévola y cruel al recordar los recuerdos que había visto lo que hizo a Adrian estallar en cólera.

Adrian: Miserable montón de mierda...¡DATE POR MUERTA!

Furioso y sin pensar se lanzo contra la farsante con la espada en alto lanzando un feroz rugido dispuesto a decapita a aquella mujer que usaba el aspecto de su hermana pequeña pero justo cuando el filo de la hoja estaba a escasos milímetros de su cuello una cadena envuelta en llamas verdes se enrollo en la muñeca del vampiro. No tubo tiempo de reaccionar ya que la cadena tiro de el con tal fuerza que le mando volando por los aires cayendo de espaldas al pequeño lago que había allí rápidamente furioso Adrian salió del agua cayendo de pie sobre la orilla mas furioso que antes dispuesto a acabar con aquel que se había atrevido a atacarle por la espalda cuan grande fue sus sorpresa que aquel que lo había atacado no era otro que su sobrino Dennis. En el brazo derecho del chico se encontraba enrolladla una larga cadena de metal la cual estaba envuelta en llamas verdes "una simbiosis temporal "pensó al mirarle a los ojos se dio cuenta que los tenia completamente negros y en seguida dedujo que el chico estaba siendo controlado de alguna manera pues y entonces la falsa Mavis se acerco a el y puso sus manos delicadamente sobre sus hombros acercando sus labios a su oreja derecha .

FM: Mi niño ese el hombre malo que quiere hacerme daño por favor defiéndeme de el- le dijo con falsa voz de miedo mientras miraba a Adrian con una sonrisa retorcida en la cara.

Al decirle estas palabras Dennis mostro los colmillos y con un fuerte rugido se lanzo contra Adrian, usando la cadena como si fuera un látigo Dennis trataba de alcanzar a Adrian pero este esquivaba los golpes que le lanzaba su sobrino con total tranquilidad casi de forma burlona no hacia mas que esquivar cada golpe que el muchacho le lanzaba lo que este se enfureciera mas. Dennis cambio de golpes a larga distancia a golpes a corta distancia lanzando zarpazos y puñetazos con una velocidad asombrosa tanta que en esta ocasión a Adrian le costaba bastante mas, estuvieron así durante un rato largo hasta que en un segundo en el que Adrian bajo por un segundo la guardia Dennis le propino un brutal puñetazo en el estomago a su tío haciendo que este se le cortara la respiración durante un segundo pero rápidamente se recupero agarro a Dennis por la muñeca derecha por el hombro izquierdo obligándole a mirarlo a la cara.

Adrian: ¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- le pregunto mientras hacia fuerza para impedr que se moviera pero sin hacerle daño.

Dennis: ¡DEFENDER A MI MADRE DE TI! ¡QUIERES HACERLE DAÑO Y YO NO VOY A PERMITIRTELO!- grito furioso.

Adrian: Hazte esta pregunta muchacho ¿crees que es tu madre?

Dennis: ¿¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!?

Adrian: Una madre una verdadera madre ¿mandaría a enfrentarse a su hijo contra alguien como yo?

Dennis: ¿¡QUE QUIERES DECIR!?

FM: ¡No le escuches Dennis acaba con el protege a mami de ese hombre malo!- al decirle esas palabras Dennis consiguió que Adrian le soltara el hombro izquierdo e iba a darle un puñetazo en la cara pero este se lo paro con la mano abierta y se inmovilizo la mano por completo- ¡MISERABLE TE DESTROZARE!- intento liberarse del agarre de Adrian pero le fue imposible solo forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas intentando soltarse pero tampoco funciono.

Adrian: ¡REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ CHICO!

Entonces le dio un cabezazo muy fuerte seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago que hizo que se desestabilizara y mientras este recuperaba el aliento Adrian le propino un puñetazo en la cara que le haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo y le empezó a caer de la boca un pequeño iluto se sangre concretamente por la comisura derecha y también un poco por la nariz. Furioso Dennis invoco la cadena de nuevo la lanzo y agarro el brazo izquierdo de Adrian e intento tirar de el pero fue inútil no se movía ni un milímetro pues era mucho mas fuerte que el entonces Adrian si tiro de el con fuerza arrastrándolo hasta donde estaba el entonces le propino una fuerte patada que mando a Dennis por los aires lanzando un grito de dolor cuando estuvo a dos o tres metros del suelo Adrian volvió a tirar de la cadena haciendo que este se estrellara contra este creando un pequeño socavón luego soltó la cadena y cuando la pequeña polvareda se levanto vio que Dennis estaba de rodillas sangrando un poco más que antes y completamente agotado.

FM: ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO!? ¡LEVANTATE ACAVA CON EL!- le grito haciendo que Dennis la mirara de manera triste sin duda algo andaba mal con su madre o eso pensaba el.

Adrian: ¿¡LO VES AHORA CHICO!? ¡UNA MADRE UNA VERDADERA MADRE JAMAS HABRIA PERMITIDO QUE SU HIJO SUFRIERA COMO ESTAS SUFRIENDO TU Y MUCHO MENOS DEJARIA QUE SE LANZARA ASI CONTRA UN ENEMIGO AL QUE NO PUEDE DERROTAR JAMAS LO PERMITIRIA!- la mente de Dennis empezó a dudar las palabras de Adrian parecía que empezaban a surtir efecto.

Dennis: Pero es mi...- no le dejo terminar pues le dio otro puñetazo.

Adrian: ¡NO LO ES DENNIS NO SE LE LO QUE TE A DICHO O HECHO PARA CONVENCERTE DE QUE LO ES PERO TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO TE ESTA USANDO PARA QUE NOS MATEMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS!

FM: ¡MENTIRAS! ¡SON MENTIRAS DENNIS!

Adrian: ¡NO NO LO SON MIRA DENTRO DE TI EN LO MAS PROFUNDO DE TU SEE RECUPERA TU MENTE NO DEJES QUE TE CONTROLE!- entonces Dennis empezó a su sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos sin dejar de gritar de dolo estaba funcionando estaba luchando por recuperar su mente.

Dennis: (grito de dolor) ¡NO PUEDO MI MENTE SIENTO QUE SE ROMPE!

Adrian: ¡SI PUEDES DENNIS ERES UN DRACULEA NOSOTROS NUNCA NOS RENDIMOS SIEMPRE PREBALECEMOS LUCHA DENNIS LUCHA!

El dolor era indescriptible su mente se fragmentaba no paraba de gritar por culpa del dolor empezó a golpearse la cabeza con los puños cerrados intentando que el dolor se fuera pero este solo crecía entonces soltó un rugido tan fuerte que aria que hasta el mas valiente se echara a temblar de miedo y una oscura sombra emergió de su cuerpo para un segundo después desaparecer en la nada. Dennis se habría desplomado en el suelo de no ser porque Adrian lo agarro por el pecho con el brazo izquierdo este hizo desaparecer su espada se remango la manga derecha se mordió la muñeca haciéndose una pequeña herida para que la sangre fluyera se la acerco a la boca de su sobrino y este empezó a beber como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando estuvo totalmente saciado el mismo se retiro. Aun aturdido Dennis poco a poco se fuer reincorporando apoyándose en Adrian hasta que finalmente pudo mantenerse en pie por si mismo entonces cuando la vista se le aclaro pudo ver la cara de aquel que lo había liberado y al hacerlo casi le da un infarto había algunas diferencias claro como el corte de pelo o el color de los ojos pero a parte de eso era idéntico al retrato que vio en la habitación de su abuelo era el era su tío al que todos incluido el mismo creían muerto desde hace mucho muchas preguntas rondaban aun su confusa mente pero por desgracia cuando no era el mejor momento para hacerlas.

FM: Maldito seas Abraxas tenia intención de quedarme al chico para mi pero por culpa de tu maldita intromisión el también compartirá el destino de este mundo- al decir estas palabras el suelo empezó a temblar como loco.

Dennis: ¿Que es eso un terremoto?- pregunto mientras luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

Adrian: No lo creo...¡PREPARATE!

La tierra empezó a temblar aun mas Adrian tenia razón no era un terremoto sino lago distinto algo vivo que escavaba desde lo mas hondo de la tierra y si ellos ya pensaban de que la noche se había puesto mal estaban a punto de descubrir de que siempre podía empeorar mas.

 _ **Buen bueno bueno muchas cosas ¿eh? debo decir que con el tema del incesto entre Mavis y Dennis me turbe un poco ya que es un tema bastante delicado y difícil de tratar con el en estos casos si no se tiene la mente abierta como se suele decir pero debo decir que no me a quedado tan mal y no es por presumir jejejejejejejejejejeje pero en fin no me demandéis ni me llaméis depravado recordad que es solo una historia y en una historia todo vale ¿no? y con eso nos despedimos y ya sabéis dejad vuestros comentarios y sugerencias son lo que me ayuda a seguir nos vemos pronto ¡chao!**_


	10. Capitulo 10- Todos se ponen en marcha

_**Muy buenos días tarde o noche depende desde donde estéis leyendo mis buenos amigos soy yo vuestro buen amigo wolf19881 y aquí estoy de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo de La noche mas larga como siempre es un placer para mi volver a estar aquí con vosotros mis queridos amigos. Lo primero disculparme con todos vosotros por la tardanza se que estoy tardando mas de lo que esperáis pero no tanto como la otra vez pero bueno pero antes de nada quiero también dar las gracias a mi buena amiga Wolfmika ya que ella a escrito parte de este capitulo conmigo este relato ya cuenta con la colaboración de mis dos buenos amigos andyhamato99 y predalienway es decir Caminos Cruzados de andyhamato99 Frozen Heart de predalienway y Destino de Wolfmika forman parte del mismo universo que La noche mas larga mi propósito cuando empecé este relato era para volver a sentir pasión por escribir otra vez pero ahora se a convertido a mi parecer en algo mas una prueba de que si nos unimos podemos crear algo estupendo algo que les guste a todos y que demuestre que los autores podemos trabajar juntos como uno solo que no hay necesidad de ser reservados que podemos ayudarnos mutuamente pero como ya os e dicho es solo mi opinión pero eso si no lo habría logrado si no fuera gracias a la ayuda de mis amigos andyhamato99 predalienway y Wolfmika y sobre todo sin vosotros bueno sin mas que decir me despido de todos vosotros y como suelo decir...¡que aproveche!**_

El suelo seguía temblando con mas intensidad a cada momento que pasaba Adrian estaba en lo cierto algo realmente grande se acercaba desde debajo del suelo tanto el como Dennis se prepararon pero no lo suficiente para lo que se les venia encima justo detrás de la falsa Mavis el suelo se abrió igual que un libro y de su interior surgió un ser gigantesco no sabían que era al principio primero una enorme cabeza tenia no sabían que tamaño tenia esa cosa pero debía de ser tan grandes como todo el hotel Transylvania después dos gigantescas patas que apoyo en el suelo y con estas se impulso hacia arriba haciendo que la tierra temblara todavía mas creando un monumental socavón en esta al el salir. La criatura callo justo de pie al lado de uno de los bordes del inmenso socavón que el mismo había creado y al verlo Adrian y Dennis se quedaron sin palabras no era tan grande como el hotel Transylvania sino siete u ocho veces mas dos alas de murciélago igual de grandes que el mismo unas enormes patas con cinco garras tan grandes como troncos una cola larguísima con la punta de esta en forma de una maza con púas la piel escamosa y gruesa una gigantesca cabeza con la boca plagada de afilados dientes seis ojos, si habéis oído bien seis, de un intenso azul claro casi fluorescente. La falsa Mavis salto encima de la cabeza de la criatura esta se la acaricio de forma cariñosa y esta respondió como un perro como cuando le rascan la panza para luego mirar a los dos vampiros soltando un descomunal rugido y jurarían que de la boca de la criatura salía un olor muy fuerte como a napalm tío y sobrino se quedaron mirando a la criatura completamente atónitos incapaz de pronunciar palabra hasta que Dennis rompió el silencio.

Dennis:...Creo que deberíamos correr.

Adrian: Esa me parece una excelente idea ¡VAMONNNNOOOSSS!

Los dos vampiros empezaron a correr rumbo al bosque todo lo rápido que podían pero la falsa Mavis hizo que la gigantesca criatura alzara el vuelo y empezara a perseguirles mientras exhalaba enormes llamaradas que arrasaban con todo lo que hallaba a su paso mientras ambos vampiros no dejaban de corre por sus vidas.

Dennis: ¿¡QUE NARICES ES ESA COSA!?- le pregunto a su tío sin dejar de correr.

Adrian: ¡CREO QUE ES UN DRAGON!

Dennis: ¿¡UN DRAGON!? ¡PERO NO EXISTEN SON SOLO UN CUENTO!-le grito mientras esquivaban un árbol que casi les aplasta- ¡VALE RETIRO LO DICHO!

Adrian: ¡TU NO TE PARES DE CORRERRRRRRRRR!

Adrian no era un cobarde ni mucho menos no solía huir de una batalla u enemigo pero tampoco era un insensato desde que era pequeño había escuchado historias acerca de los dragones y de su increíble poder destructivo y si esas historias tenían alguna base de verdadera sabia que enfrentarse a uno de ellos sobre todo uno con semejante tamaño sin conocer sus debilidades era un autentico suicidio. No paraban de correr mientras el monumental dragón no dejaba de perseguirles incansable los ensordecedores aleteos de las descomunales alas de la criatura que tiraban a los chamuscados arboles y las abrasadoras llamaradas que si alguna les alcanzaba los convertirían en cenias se lo decían no podrían correr para siempre y tampoco podían enfrentarse a esa cosa aun así que solo les quedaba una salida.

Adrian: ¡DENNIS PILLA!- entonces saca las dos esferas mágicas de su abrigo se las lanza a Dennis el cual las coge al vuelo.

Dennis: ¿¡SON LO QUE...

Adrian: ¡PIENSA EN DOS LUGARES!

Dennis: ¿¡DOS LUGARES! ¿¡CUALES!?- preguntaba sin dejar de correr esquivando otra llamarada que casi les alcanza.

Adrian: ¡CUALQUIERA PERO QUE ESTEN LO BASTANTE LEJOS DE AQUI Y ENTRE SI!- medito durante un segundo pensando en que lugares elegir y entonces decidió lanzando las dos esferas mágicas una a la izquierda y otra a la derecha tío y sobrino se miraron el uno al otro ambos esbozando una pequeña sonrisa como diciéndose mutuamente "buena suerte" entonces saltaron a los portales Adrian a la de la izquierda y Dennis al de la derecha.

Los portales funcionaron ambos vampiros acabaron en dos lugares bastante lejos de aquel bosque y bastante separados el uno de otro el problema que Dennis pensó en dos lugares bastante concretos lugares que vio desde el cielo es decir que los portales se abrieron no sobre tierra fieme sino en medio del cielo. El portal los lanzo despedido como si de unas balas de caño se tratara Adrian acabo estrellándose contra una de las plantas de un rascacielos en donde había unas oficinas entro por la ventana llevándose por delante al menos veinte cubículos de trabajo mientras que Dennis aterrizo de espaldas en el techo de un edificio histórico dejando algo dañado al impactar de espaldas contra el pero por suerte para ellos su naturaleza vampírica les hacia resistentes a este tipo de golpes aunque todavía eran de carne y hueso podrían sobrevivir al golpe pero eso no implica que no sintieran dolor y de hecho eso fue lo que les provoco ese golpe dolor mucho dolor. Ambos se fueron reincorporando después del golpe poco a poco Adrian quitándose los trozos de cristal que se le habían clavado por los brazos y alguno que otro en la cara mientras Dennis solo se sacudió el polvo y se fueron acercando Dennis al borde del monumento y Adrian a la ventana rota por la que había entrado para contemplar a donde le había enviado cada portal.

Adrian/Dennis: Demonios por que poco- dijeron al unisonó sin saberlo entonces Adrian usando su telepatía se comunico con su sobrino.

Adrian: ¿Dennis?...¿me oyes?- Dennis lo escucho pero al principio se asusto un poco al escuchar esa voz mando a todos lados intentando encontrar al que le hablaba.

Dennis: ¿¡Quien...quien anda hay!?- mira otra vez a todos lados buscando de donde venia la voz pero no vio a nadie.

Adrian: Tranquilízate chico estoy usando telepatía para comunicarme contigo- le dijo en tono serio y autoritario.

Dennis: ¿Telepatía?

Adrian: Si telepatía es una habilidad natural de nuestra raza podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros incluso estando a grandes distancias usando solamente la mente- le explica con el mismo tono de antes.

Dennis: ¿En serio? no sabia que los vampiros poseyéramos esa clase de poderes.

Adrian: Es conocimiento básico ¿es que el abuelo o tu madre no te lo han enseñado?- pregunto en un tono algo mas molesto y a la vez sorprendido.

Dennis: No la verdad que no- respondió como si nada mientras Adrian daba un fuerte suspiro de resignación viendo que el chico a pesar de tener un gran potencial no le habían enseñado a utilizarlo como es debido sin duda esta noche no le quedaría mas remedio que aprender deprisa por su cuenta y lo peor a base de sangre sudor y lagrimas.

Adrian: Demonios chico...en fin no importa ¿estas bien?- pregunto sin cambiar el tono.

Dennis: Si...si creo...creo que si pero...

Adrian: ¿Pero que?

Dennis:...Pero aun no me lo creo...eres tu...el hermano mayor de mi madre...mi tío Adrian...- afirmo con un mas que evidente tono de asombro haciendo q a Adrian se le dibujara una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Adrian:...Me llamo Adrian Lubode Tepes Draculea hijo de Vlad Tepes Draculea segundo mas conocido como Dracula y de Marta Lubode y hermano de Mavis Lubode Tepes Draculea...así que si...soy tu tío materno- esas palabras en realidad no eran necesaria pues el sabia de sobra quien era lo supo desde el momento en el que recupero el control de su mente y lo vio con claridad por primera vez y eso hizo que a Dennis se le escaparan unas traicioneras lagrimas.

Dennis:...Es cierto...eres tu...¿pero...como?...estabas muerto...el abuelo me dijo que habías muerto- pregunto entre lagrimas.

Adrian: Es una historia larga de contar pero para resumírtela me desperté hace unas horas y me encontré con este desastre.

Dennis: ¿En donde despertarte?

Adrian: En una cámara oculta bajo la sala del trono del castillo del sol no me preguntes como acabe allí porque no lo se- Dennis le era incapaz de poder pronunciar una palabra mas debido la impresión inicial mientras su mente se tranquilizaba e intenta asimilar la impactante noticia su tío el hermano mayor de su madre aquel al que todos habían dado por muerto resulta de que no lo estaba- eh...eh chico...¡REACCIONA!- le grito para que, como bien le había dicho, reaccionara.

Dennis:...Oh...lo siento es que...

Adrian: Ya ya lo se es un poco fuerte pero no es el momento ni el lugar para sentimentalismos- le dijo de forma algo dura pero no demasiado.

Dennis: Si...si tienes razón tenemos...problemas mas urgentes- le respondió terminando de calmarse.

Adrian: Exactamente para empezar podrías decirme ¿donde demonios nos has enviado?

Dennis: ¿No lo sabes?...a claro has estado fuera mucho tiempo jejejejeje- se dijo a si mismo en forma de reprimenda aunque en un tono mas gracioso- bueno me dijiste que nos mandara a lugares lo mas lejos de allí y muy separados entre si...

Adrian:...¿Y?

Dennis:...Bueno Sara me conto que las esferas mágicas te transportan cerca del lugar que has pensado y...

Adran: Contesta de una vez- le dijo en tono serio y autoritario arto de sus evasivas.

Dennis: Pues con la presión del momento solo se me ocurrieron dos lugares...

Adrian. Y estos eran...

Dennis:...El Arco del Triunfo en París y el Empares Tein de Nueva York y dado que yo me encuentro sobre el Arco es decir en Paris tu debes estar...

Adrian: En Nueva York ya...-empieza a mirar otra vez por la ventana sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas en su ausencia.

Dennis: Supongo que nada...esta como lo recordabas ¿verdad?

Adrian:...No...todo a cambiado tanto...

Dennis: ¿Ya has estado antes en la ciudad?

Adrian: Si pero fue hace mucho la ultima vez que estuve aquí la ciudad no era tan grande había mucho campo y las casas estaban hechas de ladrillo y madera- le contesto a su sobrino con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

Dennis: ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que estuviste allí?

Adrian: Si mi memoria no me falla fue en 1758.

Dennis: ¡Santo cielo eso fue durante la Guerra de los Siete años!

Adrian: Si yo estuve aquí durante ese conflicto cuando los ingleses y los franceses se peleaban como perros rabiosos por este continente no se quien gano pues no me quede para averiguarlo- le contesto con algo de indiferencia en su tono.

Dennis: Debe ser extraño para ti recordar un lugar de una manera volver y parece que otro completamente distinto.

Adrian: Eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que hemos escapado.

Dennis: Si por los pelos pero...esa mal nacida ¿como se atreve a usar la imagen de mi madre y peor aun usarla para seducirme? Dios me siento muy sucio- dijo con sonada repulsión en su voz al recordar tan amargo suceso.

Adrian: Si es bastante repúgnate y sucio hasta para mi.

Dennis: No se lo que me paso no se como pudo engañarme de esa manera pero había algo en ella que no me hizo dudar ni un instante de que era mi madre- dijo sintiéndose aun mas repugnante que antes.

Adrian: No se quien es esa mujer pero de una cosa si estoy seguro.

Dennis: ¿De cual?

Adrian: Que es una vampira- esas palabras dejaron casi sin aliento a Dennis.

Dennis: ¿Como puedes saberlo?

Adrian: Una corazonada.

Dennis: Pero si es así ¿por que tiene el aspecto de mi madre?

Adrian: Algunos vampiros nacen o adquieren la capacidad de transformarse no solo en animales sino también pueden adoptar la apariencia de cualquiera- le explico.

Dennis: ¿Es muy común esa capacidad?

Adrian: No solo unos pocos de nuestra especie la han tenido en toda nuestra historia y todos ellos han resultado ser unos auténticos locos con mucho poder- siguió explicando.

Dennis: ¡Genial como si ya no tuviéramos ya bastantes problemas! ¡ahora no solo tenemos que lidiar con todo lo demás sino con una vampira demente que puede convertirse en cualquiera!- le dijo histérico.

Adrian: Y además controla un dragón.

Dennis: Y esa es otra ¡CONTROLA UN MALDITO DRAGON!- le respondió aun mas alterado Adrian sabia que a diferencia de el Dennis no estaba acostumbrado a toda esa presión de verse en tan mala situación y aunque sabia que tendría que acostumbrarse a ello rápido si quería sobrevivir a esa noche tampoco podía dejar que se desmoronara o seria peor aun.

Adrian: Mira Dennis se que las cosas están mal y que quizás empeore.

Dennis: ¿Es que puede empeorar mas?

Adrian: Siempre puede empeorar mas créeme.

Dennis: Genial.

Adrian:...Mira...no me conoces Dennis...pero eres mi sobrino y necesito que entiendas un par de cosas- esas palabras extrañaron a Dennis que se calmo un poco y presto toda su atención a las palabras que iba a decirle su tío.

Dennis:...¿El que?- pregunto algo mas calmado mientras que Adrian tomaba una gran bocanada de aire listo para decir lo que tenia que decir.

Adrian:...No soy una buena persona...e hecho cosas terribles...cosas que solo salen en las peores pesadillas y puedo decirte que e sido y soy tan cruel y despiadado como aquellos que han hecho todo esto...- esas palabras helaron la sangre de Dennis- si fuera tu yo tendría mas miedo de mi que cualquier de ellos- y esas otras empezaron a aterrarle de verdad.

Dennis:...- fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Adrian: Se que podría ser difícil ya que como te e dicho no me conoces y con lo que te e dicho será mas difícil aun pero te pido...que confíes en mi.

Le era difícil la verdad pues si era cierto lo que le decía su tío era tanto o mas peligroso que cualquiera de los que había provocado todo aquello por el tono de su voz y por la forma de expresarse sabia que no estaba mintiendo pero también noto preocupación en sus palabras preocupación por el y por como lo viera. Dennis siempre había tenido buen ojo con las personas desde niño había sabido juzgarlas y nunca se equivocaba aunque el lo dijera y a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho savia que su tío a pesar de todo en el fondo era una buena persona solo que lo había olvidado así que decidió hacer lo que le pedía.

Dennis: Como bien has dicho...no te conozco...pero sigues siendo mi tío así que...si...confiare en ti- esas palabras alegraron a Adrian el saber que el chico confiaba en el a pesar de lo que le había dicho era muy gratificante para el pero no lo demostró pues todavía era demasiado orgulloso para exponerse tanto al muchacho.

Adrian: Bien si ese asunto esta aclarado escúchame bien...

Dennis: Espera un segundo me has pedido que confié en ti y lo hare pero tengo preguntas a las que aparentemente solo tu puedes responder- le dijo.

Adrian: (suspiro de resignación) Sabia que esto iba a pasar...te diría que no tenemos tiempo pero no me vas a hacer caso así que...¿que quieres saber?

Dennis: Para empezar ¿en serio el gusano que a organizado este embrollo es el hermano del abuelo?

Adrian: Así es su nombre es Radu Tepes Draculea y si es el hermano del abuelo.

Dennis: Ósea que es tu tío y mi tío abuelo ¿no?

Adrian: Por desgracia si

Dennis: ¿Y por que a hecho todo esto? ¿para vengarse del abuelo?

Adrian: En parte.

Dennis: ¿Como que en parte?

Adrian: Veras cuando la abuela Adrian murió el abuelo Vlad dejo de lado al abuelo y a Radu y a demás Radu considera al abuelo responsable de la muerte de su madre.

Dennis: Eso no tiene sentido el abuelo me dijo que fue un accidente que se despeño por un precipicio.

Adrian: Radu no lo ve así y si a eso le sumamos el abandono del abuelo Vlad y que el abuelo se casara con la abuela Marta imagínate el resultado.

Dennis: Espera espera espera ¿que tiene que ver la abuela Marta con todo esto?

Adrian: El clan Draculea y el clan Lubode han sido amigos y aliados durante generaciones el abuelo Vlad y el abuelo Duncan, el padre de la abuela Marta y patriarca del clan Lubode declararon de que uno de los hijos de Vlad debería casarse con su hija.

Dennis: La abuela Marta- dedujo.

Adrian: Exacto se suponía que Radu seria el que se casaría con ella pero de camino hacia el castillo del clan Draculea ella y el abuelo se conocieron y al final se acabo casando con el esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Dennis: ¿Que paso?

Adrian: Mas cosas de las que soy capaz de contarte en una sola noche u dos fueron tantos sus crímenes que todos los que le juzgaron los condenaron a muerte si el abuelo Vlad no hubiera intervenido para evitarlo quizás no estaríamos en esta situación.

Dennis: ¿Por que le permitió vivir con todo lo que hizo?

Adrian: Por la misma razón que no pudo matarlo esta noche...era su hijo...y sentía que quien es ahora era culpa suya y por eso hizo que lo desterraran a otra dimensión donde se suponía que permanecería para siempre...o eso pensamos todos- en sus ultimas palabras se notaba bastante tristeza y Dennis entonces dedujo el por que.

Dennis:..Cuando apareció dijo...que lo había matado...¿es cier...- no pudo terminar la frase.

Adrian:...Si...murió en mis brazos- y al decir esas palabras ambos vampiros permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto en memoria de Vlad mientras una traicionera lagrima se les escapaba a ambos-...escucha esto Dennis...

Dennis:...¿Que?...

Adrian: No dejaremos que su muerte allá sido en vano...encontraremos a los secuaces de Radu acabaremos con ellos detendremos su desquiciado plan rescataremos a nuestra familia y cuando hagamos todo eso...ese gusano deseara no haber nacido- dijo con la voz cargada de odio.

Dennis:...Me parece bien...además...tengo dos chicas con las que hablar...¿por donde empezamos?- respondió recordando que tenia que hacer las paces con su madre y confesarle sus sentimientos a Sara pero no antes de acabar con ese miserable y su banda de lunáticos.

Adrian: Como te e dicho tenemos que detener a sus secuaces pero no podremos hacerlo solos necesitamos ayuda.

Dennis: Es buena idea pero ¿se te ocurre alguien que podría ayudarnos?

Adrian: Tu conoces mas como es el mundo ahora que yo tu me dirás.

Dennis: Va a ser difícil suponiendo de que esta condenada niebla no los allá dormido a todos.

Adrian: Veo que te has dado cuenta del poder de esa niebla.

Dennis: Como para no darse cuenta desde aquí veo toda la ciudad y esta completamente cubierta por ella.

Adrian: Aquí ocurre lo mismo no solo pasa en el reino de los hombres e estado en la Ciudad de Halloween y sus habitantes también habían sido victimas de ella.

Dennis: Maldita sea...¡pero espera! ¡se quienes nos pueden ayudar!

Adrian: ¿A si? ¿quienes?

Dennis: ¡Los héroes de Paris Ladybug y Cat Noir!- esos nombres sorprendieron bastante a Adrian ya que no era la primera vez que los escuchaba pero fue hace mucho tiempo.

Adrian:...Espera ¿has dicho Ladybug y Cat Noir?- pregunto sorprendido.

Dennis: Si- respondió.

Adrian:...¿No será por casualidad un tipo con el pelo desaliñado actitud arrogante e impulsiva vestido como si fuera un gato y que porta un bastón?

Dennis:...Si.

Adrian: ¿Y una mujer con dos coletas vestida con un traje rojo con lunares negros que usa un yoyo para desplazarse como escudo u arma?

Dennis: ¡SI! ¿¡como lo has sabido!? ¿¡es que ya los conocías!?- pregunto emocionado.

Adrian: No...no a estos Ladybug y Cat Noir no aunque si conocí a unos de sus antecesores y a sus Kwamis.

Dennis: ¿Antecesores? ¿es que a habido otros Ladybug y Cat Noir? ¿y que son los Kwamis?

Adrian: Si a habido otros muchos Ladybug y Cat Noir a lo largo de la historia y los Kwamis son pequeños seres que aunque parezcan inofensivos posen un inmenso poder en su interior y se lo otorgan a aquellos que consideran dignos- le explico.

Dennis: ¿Y como sabes tu todo eso?

Adrian: Eso no importa...- dijo con voz evasiva y eso hizo pensar a Dennis que su tío sabia mas sobre esos héroes de lo que le había dicho pero parecía no estar dispuesto a decirle nada...por ahora- ese poder les protege de esta clase de magia así que tienen que estar en alguna parte registra la ciudad encuéntralos y convéncelos como sea de que nos ayuden.

Dennis: ¿Y tu que harás?

Adrian: Siento algo...una presencia poderosa...

Dennis: ¿Amiga o enemiga?

Adrian: No lo se pero voy a averiguarlo.

Dennis: ¿Y como me pongo en contacto contigo si necesito ayuda?

Adrian: Muy simple despeja tu mente por completo y déjala flotar en libertad entonces esta transportara tus pensamientos a mi mente- le explico.

Dennis: Vale...¿y que hacemos con esa mujer y su dragón?

Adrian: Si aparecen ocúltate si te ven corre no podemos enfrentarnos a ellos todavía no sin saber el punto débil de esa cosa.

Dennis: ¿Y como sabes que tiene un punto débil?

Adrian: Nada ni nadie es invencible Dennis...tienen un punto débil y cuando lo descubramos acabaremos con ellos- le dijo.

Dennis: Entonces me pondré en marcha si están por la ciudad los encontrare.

Adrian: Un momento Dennis.

Dennis: ¿Que pasa?

Adrian: Ten en cuenta una cosa...

Dennis: ¿Cual?

Adrian: Estos miserables carecen de cualquier tipo de compasión o piedad...harán lo que sea para conseguir lo que se proponen y mataran a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino- le dijo de forma muy seria y dura.

Dennis:...Eso nos incluye a nosotros...¿no?

Adrian: Exactamente...por lo cual por mucho que te desagrade tendrás que verte obligado a hacer lo mismo Dennis...- a Dennis el entro un escalofrió por el cuerpo ante las palabras de su tío- esto es una guerra y en la guerra si se quiere ganar hay que mancharse las manos créeme cuando antes lo asumas mejor.

Dennis: La muerte no siempre es el camino vale que los detengamos pero ¿hace falta matar para lograrlo?

Adrian: Si...no tenemos elección la noche va a ser muy larga y no voy a estar hay para sacarte del apuro- le reprendió su sus dudas las entendía y el mismo se reprochaba el hablarle así pero no era momento para dudar ni para tener escrúpulos sino para actuar - escucha...será mejor que lo asumas...y cuanto antes mejor...

Dennis:...

Adrian: Sera mejor ponerse en marcha...ten cuidado y recuerda lo que te e dicho...-entonces la conexión se rompió Adrian se transformo en murciélago y salió volando a buscar esa presencia mientras que Dennis se quedo allí de pie sobre el borde del Arco del Triunfo pensando en las duras palabras de su tío ajeno a que el oscuro ser responsable de la niebla oscura niebla que cubre al mundo le observaba en la distancia.

Pitch: Valla...esto puede ser un problema...como siempre Radu metes la pata en lo mas insignificante- dice con desprecio-...pero se quien nos puede resolver el problema- y con una sonrisa diabólica dibujada en su rostro se transforma en una nube de arena negra y sale volando.

No muy lejos de allí en un amplio ático con un enorme ventanal que da una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad Hawk Moth la oscura sombra que a acechado a la ciudad de Paris durante años ahora se regodea de la que cree la mejor noche de su vida al principio no estaba convencido de aliarse con Radu pero al final parecía haber salido bien y se regodeaba con ello.

HM (diminutivo de Hawk Moth): Jajajajajajajajajajaja Esta es sin duda la mejor noche de toda mi vida- dijo mientras volvió a reírse de la misma forma- esta noche por fin lo hare esta noche por fin cumpliré la tarea que me propuse hace tantos años- con paso serio pero elegante a la vez se acerca al enorme ventanal y vuelve a reírse con mas fuerza que antes contemplando la que cree su mayor obra.

Con todos bajo el hechizo todos Paris se encontraba completamente vulnerable soñando con sus mas oscuros miedos y temores Hawk Moth haciendo acopio de todo su poder a akumizado a toda la ciudad convirtiendo a sus indefensos habitantes en supervillanos que campaban a sus anchas por toda la ciudad sembrando el caos ¿su misión? la misma de siempre encontrar a Ladybug y Cat Noir para hacerse con sus miraculous aunque en esta ocasión el plan de Hawk Moth era mucho mas complejo y malvado de lo habitual. Sin dejar de reírse Hawk Moth observa a la derecha justo al lado del enorme ventanal echada sobre un amplio sillón de estilo renacentista de madera con el acolchado de color lila oscuro con hermosos grabados de encajes en negro duerme una hermosa joven de unos quince años de pelo rubio vestida con un pijama de cuerpo completo de color amarillo con dibujos de hexágonos unidos unos a otros haciéndolos parecer una colmena de abejas esta chica no es otra que Emma Agreste. La joven se movía de un lado a otro del sillón como si estuviera teniendo una horrible pesadilla pero esto no inquietaba para nada a Hawk Moth que se regocijaba con ello pues cuanto mas padeciera ella mas fácil seria que su plan tuviera éxito y habría seguido haciéndolo de no ser por que una nube de arena negra entro por el gran ventanal se coloca a la izquierda de Hawk Moth formando un remolino un poco mas alto que el mismo para un segundo después este se detiene de golpe revelando a un ser que es mas oscuro incluso que el mismo.

HM: ¿Que haces aquí?- le dice en su habitual tono oscuro borrando la sonrisa que antes le cubría el rostro.

Pitch: Tan simpático como siempre Hawk Moth.

HM: No tengo tiempo para tus jueguecitos Pitch ¡dime ahora mismo que quieres!- Pitch solo se rio como siempre Hawk Moth era directo y a pesar de que no le caía para nada bien si le gustaba esa faceta suya.

Pitch: Directo al asunto eso siempre me a gustado de ti- este le responde con una mirada asesina- esta bien esta bien no te enojes...tenemos un problema y muy gordo además- le dice cambiando su tono de voz de uno mas serio.

HM: ¿De que se trata? ¿que has hecho mal esta vez Pitch?

Pitch: Yo no sino Radu...se suponía...que debía...asegurarse de que nadie...escapara del hotel durante el ataque...-dijo con voz entre sarcástico y molesto.

HM: ¿Y que?

Pitch: Que nuestro querido amigo a dejado suelto a uno de ellos- entonces saca el espejo de su abrigo este se ilumina por un segundo para después mostrarle una imagen de Dennis el cual ya se había puesto a buscar a Ladybug y Cat Noir

HM: ¿Quien es el crio?- le pregunta con tono frio.

Pitch:...Se llama Dennis Draculea- al decir ese nombre un sentimiento de sorpresa recorrió el cuerpo de Hawk Moth aunque por supuesto no lo mostro en lo absoluto- Radu lo golpeo hasta casi matarlo pero cometió el error de arrojarlo lejos del hotel pensando que había muerto.

HM: Pues a mi me parece que esta muy vivo Pitch- le respondió de forma sarcástica.

Pitch: Lo se...- dice y un segundo después guarda el espejo de nuevo en su abrigo- Radu mando a Gaston a por el pero no fue capaz de matarlo y nuestra querida vampiresa y su monumental dragón casi lo habrían logrado de no ser por la intromisión de un invitado inesperado.

HM: ¿Quien?

Pitch:...Su tío materno...el poderoso Abraxas- al decir ese nombre una sensación casi desconocida para el empezó a recorrer la espalda de Hawk Moth esa sensación era miedo pues conocía ese nombre muy bien pues lo había estudiado las leyendas sobre el y sabia que si el había regresado todos sus planes corrían un serio peligro- no esta aquí el se encuentra en otra parte.

HM: ¿Como demonios es posible? esta muerto lo lleva estando desde hace un siglo.

Pitch: Eso había creído yo pero te aseguro que el muy bastardo esta bien vivo.

HM: Esto lo cambia todo si dejamos a Abraxas campar a sus anchas todo por lo que hemos trabajado se derrumbara como un castillo de naipes-le dijo con tono calmado intentando ocultar su miedo ante Pitch.

Pitch: Tranquilízate aun no esta en disposición de todo su poder créeme lo e comprobado en persona.

HM: ¿¡Y lo dejaste marchar!? ¡eres un completo estúpido Pitch!

Pitch: ¡Vigila tu lengua Hawk Moth! ¡y deja de preocuparte esta en Nueva York ese es territorio de Shredder el se podrá encargar de el!-al escuchar esa frase Hawk Moth sonó una gran carcajada de burla.

Hawk Moth: Samara de Arendelle no logro matarlo Rasputín tampoco tu tampoco ni siquiera el enloquecido rey Tritón gobernante de los mares pudo vencerlo ¡NADIE DE LOS QUE LO HAN ENFRENTADO A PODIDO MATARLO!-dijo furioso a lo que Pitch solo sonrió aunque lo ocultaba muy bien se dio cuenta de que aunque lo disimulaba muy bien Hawk Moth estaba asustado mas que eso muerto de miedo ante la idea de verse cara a cara con Adrian.

Pitch: Veo que te enteraste de la muerte de Rasputín las noticias vuelan ¿eh? jejejejejeje

HM: ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMAS PICTH! ¡SI NINGUNO DE ELLOS INCLUIDO TU HABEIS CONSEGUIDO MATARLO!¿¡COMO ESPERAS QUE LO HAGA ESE ESTUPIDO HABRELATAS ANDANTE DE SAKI!?- grito histérico encarando al Coco.

Pitch: Ese es problema de Saki ahora el nuestro es ese chico- le dice con voz calmada- escucha el chico a venido a buscar a Ladybug y Cat Noir para que lo ayuden a detener nuestros planes- le explica.

HM: ¿Y como demonios a llegado a Paris?- le pregunto recobrando la compostura después de ese ataque de pánico.

Pitch: Eso no importa escucha Hawk Moth por sus venas corre la sangre de los dos clanes vampíricos mas poderos de toda la historia- hizo una pequeña pausa para recobrar el aliento- si lo dejas campar a sus hachas por la ciudad te aseguro de que se te vendrá un problema tan grande que no serás capaz de pararlo- le dijo de forma calmada pero también amenazadora.

HM: Es solo un mocoso asustado no es Abraxas ¿que daño crees que puede hacer?- le respondió de forma burlona.

Pitch:...Yo también subestime la furia y el podre de un Draculea ¿y sabes que me paso?

HM: ¿Que?

Pitch:...Me arranco los brazos y las piernas me electrocuto hasta que mi piel quedo como un filete chamuscado me empalo con mi propia arma y me lanzo a un lago congelado- se hizo el silencio dentro del lugar solo interrumpido por los quejidos de angustia de Emma y el aleteo de las cientos de mariposas blancas que poblaban el lugar mientras Pitch y Hawk Moth se miraban de forma fría el uno al otro entonces Pitch se da la vuelta mirando hacia el gran ventanal y antes de irse voltea levemente la cabeza para mirar a Hawk Moth- Puede que no sea Abraxas pero sigue siendo un Draculea no olvides eso o lo lamentaras- entonces volvió a convertirse en una nube de arena negra y salió volando desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Esto es un inconveniente inesperado Hawk Moth se había aliado con Radu Pitch y los demás solo por conveniencia necesitaba su ayuda para llevar acabo su plan definitivo para hacerse con los miraculous de la mariquita y el gato y así poder convertirse en un dios y lograr su mas grande ambición pero la aparición de ese chico lo cambiaba todo poniendo en riesgo sus planes. Y no solo era eso lo que le preocupaba sino Abraxas ya que conocía de muy buenas mano lo cruel y despiadado que podía ser el vampiro ¿por que lo sabia? os lo explicare, los Kwamis tienen muchísimo poder y con el tiempo el ser humano elegido para usar dicho poder va descubriendo sus capacidades con el tiempo pero también los Kwamis guardan todas las memorias o recuerdos de las vidas de sus antiguos portadores normalmente no permiten que sus sucesores accedan a estos recuerdos dado que suele traer grabes consecuencias a la mente del actual portado. Sin embargo Gabriel Agreste el actual Hawk Moth si había conseguido acceder a esos recuerdos concretamente a los recuerdos de un Hawk Moth que se enfrento cara a cara contra Abraxas y en esa batalla hallo su fin.

 _ **flashback.**_

Era media noche en la ciudad situada cerca del castillo Lubode la cual estaba de fiesta desde el día anterior celebraban la destrucción de dicho castillo y muerte de aquellos que lo habitaban el clan Draculea los habitantes de la ciudad bebían cantaban bailaban y se dejaban llevar por sus mas básicos instintos para celebra la muerte de los que ellos consideraban abominaciones de la naturaleza sin saber que al haber cometido semejante atrocidad habían despertado a un demonio el cual vendría a buscar venganza por el mal causado hacia su familia. Los Ladybug y Cat Noir de esa época habían intentado detener el ataque pero les fue imposible y sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo de que el vampiro que los había ayudado tanto en el pasado vendría a la ciudad a cobrarse su justa venganza y sabían de que solos no serian capaces de detenerlo así que hicieron lo que nunca esperaron hacer aliarse con Hawk Moth. Hawk Moth se había sorprendido cuando los vio aparecer en su guarida y cuando le pidieron ayuda para defender la ciudad al principio se rio de ellos pero en cuanto le dijeron de quien tenían que defenderla su actitud cambio radicalmente y accedió a ayudarles. En lo alto de los edificios mas altos de la ciudad los tres guerreros vigilan los posibles puntos por los que el vampiro podría llegar entonces Ladybug nota que una niebla helada había cubierto toda la ciudad y como a lo lejos por el camino de la entrada norte de la ciudad una enorme nube negra que lanzaba rayos descomunales que destrozaban cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino avanzaba alarmantemente rápido hacia la ciudad esa era la señal, el había llegado. Los tres salieron a toda prisa hacia el camino principal para interceptar a su futuro atacante y a apenas un kilometro de la ciudad encuentran a aquel a quien tenían que combatir alguien que los lleno de un terror tan grande que les helo hasta la sangre era Adrian llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color blanco unos pantalones de cuero negro color marrón oscuro botas de cuero altas hasta debajo de las rodillas de color negro tenia el pelo largo y sus ojos estaban rojos de ira y llenos de lagrimas. Al verlo así Ladybug y Cat Noir no se creían lo que veían Adrian estaba totalmente destrozado por el dolor consumido por la ira y la sed de venganza habían luchado a su lado en muchas ocasiones para detener los planes de Hawk Moth y ellos siempre habían rogado para que ese día nunca llegara el día en que se vieran obligados a convertirse en enemigos y enfrentarlo ya que sabían que no había enemigo mas mortífero, sabían que la batalla era inevitable pero aun así Ladybug intento razonar con el para ver si podía evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Ladybug: Hola Adrian cuanto tiempo ¿eh?- le dijo intentando que se tranquilizara cosa que no funciono.

Adrian: Fuera de mi camino Melisa- dijo de forma oscura y tajante.

Ladybug:...Sabes que no podemos Adrian...

Adrian: ¿¡No podéis o no queréis!?

Cat Noir: Sabemos lo que paso Adrian y sabemos lo que has venido hacer...y no podemos permitírtelo.

Adrian:...¿Por qué?...se suponía que éramos aliados amigos...¿¡Por que no los detuvisteis!?

Cat Noir: No lo supimos hasta que ya fue tarde Adrian...intentamos deberlos evitar todo aquello pero no llegamos a tiempo te lo juro- le suplico para que le escuchara.

Adrian:...Todo lo que me importaba en esta vida...mi hogar...mi familia...ahora no son mas que un montón de escombros y cenizas...por culpa de las palabras del loco de Matías y el miedo a lo que no pueden comprender lo que no pueden controlar- les dijo furioso sin dejar de llorar.

Ladybug: Matarlos no te los devolverá Adrian si haces esto no dejaran de perseguirte jamás.

Adrian: Cuento con ello...- dijo con malicia- no me detendré aquí...si el mundo me ve como un demonio después de todo lo que e hecho para protegerlo...¡ENTONCES UN DEMONIO SERE!

Cat Noir: Por favor Adrian no lo hagas encontraremos otra forma.

Ladybug: Sebastián tiene razón hallaremos otra forma de que...

Adrian: ¡BASTA!...¡NO HAY MAS QUE HABLAR! ¡NADA DE LO QUE ME DIGAN CAMBIRA MIS INTENCIONES!- grito mas furioso que antes- ¡OS LO DIRE UNA SOLA VEZ HACEOS A UN LADO U COMPARTID SU DESTINO!- un segundo después su espada apareció en su mano derecha y los rayos empezaron a su alrededor.

Esa fue la señal de que nada de lo que dijeran serviría Adrian estaba totalmente consumido por el odio y la sed de venganza y con razón si estuvieran en su situación seguramente harían lo mismo pero no era el caso ellos Ladybug y Cat Noir eran los protectores de la ciudad y el Hawk Moth estaba destinado, o eso creía el, a conquistarla las palabras habían fallado por lo tanto no les quedaba otra opción debían detenerle allí a toda costa pues no acabaría allí no toda la humanidad sufriría su venganza y no podían permitirlo y así con gran dolor en su corazón y con deseos de venganza por parte de su eterno enemigo contra el vampiro Ladybug Cat Noir y Hawk Moth se lanzaron contra Adrian y este respondió de la misma manera. La batalla fue muy intensa y duro barias horas los tres portadores de los miraculous tenían muchos años de experiencia y conocían a la perfección el alcance de sus poderes sin embargo al final había una gran diferencia entre Adrian y ellos y era que sus poderes tenían un tiempo de uso limitado mientras que los suyos no lucharon valiente y aguerridamente pero al final fue Adrian quien salió vencedor. Pero este no los mato no ellos sufrieron un destino mucho peor que la muerte se vieron obligados a mirar como Adrian reducía a escombros y cenizas toda la ciudad y como masacraba de forma brutal e indiscriminada a cado hombre mujer y niño sin compasión o piedad sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo tuvieron que ver con horror como todo lo que amaban todo por lo que habían luchado por años desaparecía. Y al final cuando todo acabo cuando no quedaba nadie con vida cuando ningún edificio quedaba en pie se Adrian totalmente cubierto de la sangre de los habitantes de la ciudad soltó un rugido de furia tan grande y tan aterrador que se escucho por toda la comarca y esa fue la ultima cosa que vieron mientras exhalaban su ultimo aliento los tres portadores de los miraculous esa noche presenciaron el nacimiento del demonio que traería un reinado de terror que duraría cuarenta años el nacimiento de Abraxas.

 _ **fin del flashback.**_

Hacia poco tiempo que había tenido acceso a ese recuerdo y no les había prestado atención...hasta ahora, Abraxas estaba vivo esa verdad le había golpeado como un mazo normalmente Gabriel Agreste el actual Hawk Moth era un hombre frio y calculador que siempre ocultaba sus emociones que no le importaba quien saliera dañado para conseguir sus propósitos pero en cuanto descubrió que el gran lobo seguía vivo un terror sin precedentes un terror que no había sentido en mucho tiempo se apodero de el. Aunque Pitch le dijo que estaba en territorio de Shredder y que no contaba con todos sus poderes eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada como ya le dijo a Pitch que Shredder no seria capaz de detenerlo por que lo que hacia tan peligroso a Abraxas no eran solo sus poderes sino su determinación su incapacidad para rendirse y fuera como fuera siempre hallaba la forma de ganar aunque todo estuviera en su contra. Ese chico Dennis era un Draculea como el y sabia que tal y como le habían advertido tanto Pitch como los recuerdos de su antecesor que si no se deshacía de el pronto podría convertirse en un peligro tan grande como el propio Abraxas pero su pregunta era ¿como hacerlo?. Los vampiros son inmortales no se les podía matar por medios normales eran mas fuertes rápidos y sus sentidos estaban muchísimo mas desarrollados que los seres humanos y por si fuera poco era un Draculea lo cual lo hacia el doble de peligroso que un vampiro normal en su cabeza mil y un planes pasaban a toda velocidad y ninguno le convencía. Pero entonces volvió a mirar a Emma que seguía retorciéndose de angustia debido a las horrible pesadilla que estaba teniendo de la cual no podía despertarse entonces a su mente llego el plan perfecto uno con el que no solo podría deshacerse de Dennis sino también conseguir su gran ambición y al vislumbrar su inminente triunfo una malévola risa se dibujo en su rostro lo bueno estaba a punto de empezar. Lejos de allí Dennis llevaba casi una hora recorriendo los tejados de la ciudad buscando a Ladybug y Cat Noir pero sin éxito y tampoco había podido dejar de pensar en la conversación que tubo con Adrian su tío le pareció que tenia una personalidad muy dura fría centrada y hablaba con mucha crudeza pero a la vez en su voz y en sus palabras pudo notar su preocupación por el y dolor mucho dolor sin duda había debido de sufrir muchísimo y esa seria la razón de que fuera así. Pero tampoco no se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Sara pidiéndole ayuda mientras las sombras se la tragaban sin que el pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo o su madre luchando desesperadamente por soltarse de las cadenas que la apresaron a ella y a los suyos y eso lo lleno de ira una ira que ardían mas que las llamas del mismo infierno su tío tenia razón ellos se lo querían quitar todo hasta la vida y anuqué fuera contra sus principios si tenia que matar para lograr su objetivo pues mataría entonces. Y así perdido en sus pensamientos siguió saltando de edificio en edificio hasta que llego a un tejado completamente despejado en el que para en seco de correr al ver aparecer dos figuras iluminadas por la luz de la luna al instante Dennis los reconoce como a aquellos a los que andaba buscando los héroes de Paris Ladybug y Cat Noir pero lo que no se percata es que aquellos a los que buscaban tienen los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿que os a parecido? ¿os gusta como se esta desarrollando la historia o creéis q debo modificar algo? si es así no dudes en hacérmelo saber estoy siempre abierto a sugerencias ya lo sabéis pero no seáis muy duro con nosotros ¿ok? bueno mis amigos y yo nos dependimos de vosotros no sin antes mandar nuestras mas sinceras condolencias y nuestro apoyo incondicional en memoria de los fallecidos en el atentado de Nisa mucha fuerza a los parisinos que nos leen animo al final se hará justicia nos veremos pronto amigos míos.**_


End file.
